McGarretts Say It Better (Or Awkward Mother-Son-Danny Conversations)
by luvsbitca
Summary: Doris McGarrett is alive, seems like things are just going to be great now. Except that's not how the world works for Steve and Danny. A series of snippets based on in show conversations with the Steve-Danny twist. Sequel to 'A Touch Of Exhaustion To Send You To Sleep'.
1. Mum?

**Title – **McGarretts Say It Better (Or Awkward Mother-Son-Danny Conversations)  
**Sequel To – **A Touch Of Exhaustion To Send You To Sleep  
**Author – **Moonbeam  
**Summary – **Doris McGarrett is alive, seems like things are just going to be great now. Except that's not how the world works for Steve and Danny. A series of snippets based on in show conversations with the Steve-Danny twist. Sequel to 'A Touch Of Exhaustion To Send You To Sleep'.  
**Spoilers – **Direct spoilers for **(1)**s03e01 – La O Na Makuahine (Mother's Day)  
**Rating – **General (G) but subject to change  
**Disclaimer – **I don't own anything, just a poor relief teacher/uni student. But oh the fun that could be had if I did.  
**Author's Notes – **The first time I watched this episode (I have now watched this scene A LOT) I just couldn't believe how politely Steve handled the whole his Mother back from the dead thing and I kept hearing Danny jumping in so I thought to myself why not write a couple of little snippets with the understanding that all the stuff in ATOETSYTS (I'm lazy) happened. And hello. I have two more scenes in mind, and kinda written so I hope someone is interested in reading them. Let me know.  
**Warnings – **At the moment nothing more than some Doris bashing.

**McGarretts Say It Better (Or Awkward Mother-Son-Danny Conversations)  
**by Moonbeam

**/ / / Mum? \ \ \ **

Steve pushed open the door but Joe put his hand on Danny's chest and stopped him from following Steve to the door. Danny looked at Joe in question.

"He needs to go alone," Joe said quietly.

"Mum?" Danny pushed Joe out of the way and came to stand beside Steve. The woman inside the house, Steve's mum, didn't even look at him just pulled Steve into a hug.

Then she made tea.

Danny couldn't sit still but Steve just stared at her. Danny didn't know if he should be comforting Steve or leaving him alone. There was a small part of him, cowardly, that wondered if he should leave them alone but there was something in the way Steve kept looking at his mother that kept Danny silent and sitting next to him. Danny was careful not to touch Steve since that wasn't his information to share. He just hoped his physical presence was enough comfort for the conversation that was about to occur. Steve was sitting straight even though he looked like he'd been kicked in the stomach and then given a puppy. Danny knew that, for a while at least, Steve would be able to keep that military control. Then things would turn bad.

"I know you have a lot of questions Steve," she said as she sat down and Danny bit down hard on his lip to keep all the things he wanted to say in. He went through the list in his head and his mother would wash his mouth out with soap for at least half of them. Although, his mother might have understood in the circumstances.

Steve jumped on Shelburne straight away and Danny wanted to smile at the way Steve deflected from the possibility of actual talk of feelings with the woman who had abandoned him. Danny started calculating the cost of raising Grace to eighteen to stop himself from saying something. This had to be about Steve, and Danny knew if he started he'd never stop because for the last two years he'd been watching Steve struggle to deal with his father's death and the idea of a teenaged Steve being sent away and trying to deal with his mother's made Danny want to break his rule and hit a woman.

Steve's mum was a spy…that explained so much…Danny thought about his lawyer brother and chef sister and realised he really was the normal one.

When Steve asked about Mary and himself Danny threw his good intentions to the wind and slipped his hand over until it was pressed into Steve's thigh. Steve didn't react but something in the curve of his back told Danny he appreciated it.

"I wanted to be a mother," Doris said pulling Danny's complete attention to her.

"And what a great mother you were," Danny said. "Fuck, never mind me."

Doris looked at him. Danny felt as though she was trying to think him out of existence. She should be happy that Steve was next to Danny, if he hadn't been Danny might be inclined to say what was really on his mind. How could she ever think of leaving her son like that, how could she kill herself, how could she walk away from Steve and her family and then sit across from him twenty fucking years later and drink fucking tea like they were just here for a fucking visit…Danny counted to thirty…seventy really slowly in his head.

"That's why you pretended to be dead?" Steve asked and pulled Doris' focus back to him.

Danny turned to look at Steve with surprise; his Steve was a stickler for respect. He called Danny's parents Mr and Mrs Williams regardless of what Danny's mother said and yet he'd just called his mother Doris. Danny desperately wanted to get out of this room, to pull Steve out and work out how to fix it but he knew that whatever came from this meeting it was important and later he would try and put the pieces back together.

"Since when does a son call his mother by her first name?"

"Since you failed to be one twenty years ago," Steve said his mask cracking a little around the edges and Danny couldn't stop himself.

"I think he's earned the right to call you anything he wants," Danny said unable to keep his mouth shut. "After all, you're dead."

Danny stood with Steve and watched Steve's composure start to fall apart. He didn't move with Steve though, he waited and watched Steve knowing he could and would drag Steve out of here the second he needed to. Doris continued to ignore Danny like he wasn't even in the room and Danny tried to work out if anything could ever convince him to do this to Grace.

"Pack a bag," Steve said abruptly. Danny turned to Steve; that was his commander voice again. Danny knew whatever this was it was going to be a bad idea and it was going to cause them pain.

They were going home, and he was going calling Grace and ask her about whatever stupid show she loved at the moment so she would just talk to him for a while.

As they walked out of the little Japanese house Danny realised he hated…and he really tried not to hate anyone, but he hated Steve's mother more fiercely than he'd ever hated anyone.

When they were on the plane Steve said he needed to talk to the captain and asked Joe to stay with his mother. Danny didn't care what he needed to say he followed him anyway to try and steal a moment alone. Between one curtain and the next Steve turned and pulled Danny in close, he kissed him. It was rough and sloppy but Danny didn't care and met him at every point until Steve pulled away suddenly and dropped his forehead until it was touching Danny's.

"My mother is alive," Steve whispered.

"She is," Danny said. "How are you?"

Steve smiled. "No idea, thank you for being there."

Danny pulled him closer for a much softer kiss. "Nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Liar," Steve kissed him again quickly and then turned to go into the cockpit. Danny didn't move from his spot. He didn't want to be anywhere near Doris without Steve there, he knew he'd end us saying something that he shouldn't.

"So you are dating my son," Doris said behind him making Danny spin.

"We are," Steve said coming back out of the cockpit.

"You're gay?" She asked one eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Steve replied and Danny tried to work out if he should talk or just let the two McGarretts who were staring so completely at one another just keep going.

"You didn't introduce him."

"Danny Williams," Danny said just to break the back and forth.

Doris looked down at him and Danny truly felt like she was looking down on him more than just physically. "You work together, he's your partner."

"Yes he is," Steve said stepping closer to Danny in the tiny space.

"Unwise," Doris said before turning and walking out.

"Well," Danny said with a sigh. "That went well."

Nothing else was said about it until Steve stood and went to the bathroom.

"You're a cop," Doris said turning to look at Danny.

"I think we already established that," Danny replied not bothering to be as polite as he normally would with an in-law.

"New Jersey from your accent."

Danny turned and looked at her more fully. "Let's not pretend that you haven't had Joe giving you information on Steve and his life for a moment shall we?"

Doris nodded. "Why are you dating my son?"

"Maybe if you hadn't been dead for the last twenty years and knew him you wouldn't have to ask that question."

"You don't like me," Doris said with a strange smile.

"I don't like what you did to Steve."

Doris nodded and turned back to Joe just before Steve walked out of the bathroom. Danny sighed; this was not going to go well at all.

TBC?


	2. Car

**/ / / Car \ \ \ **

Danny watched Steve talking to himself, he knew the situation was serious but watching him talk on the silly little ear piece always made Danny feel like he was watching Steve argue with himself. It amused him even more from where he had been shoved into the backseat by Steve's mother. It was silly really; he would have offered it to her but something in the way she had demanded it annoyed him.

Danny was curious about what Chin must have been like as a teenager, still remembered by Doris. He knew he shouldn't do it but he had to remind Doris that the nostalgic way she remembered Chin was her own damned fault. If she hadn't run away then she would have seen Chin become a cop under her husband's guidance. Chin didn't deserve to have had anyone see him like he was today at the hospital waiting for news with Malia caught somewhere between life and death as she was operated on.

"The chance of losing his wife like that…just…makes me think of Steve's dad. What he must have gone through."

Danny shifted and tried to hold in his annoyance at the way she dared to compare what Chin was going through to what her husband had gone through. Malia didn't actually have a say in what she was doing to Chin. Danny knew if it were up to her the surgery would be over and she'd be doing everything she could to make Chin feel better. Though he supposed if she had that power she would never have been shot.

"Yeah well, good thing for Chin he doesn't have any kids that are going to be asking when mummy is coming home." Though Danny sincerely hoped that if Malia survived this that particular circumstance would change.

Doris turned her full attention on him for the first time since the plane. She still looked like she was cataloguing and then judging every move Danny made and every word he said.

"Have you ever been married?" Doris asked staring at him like she was his own personal lie detector test and she was just waiting for him to fuck up.

"Yes, though not anymore obviously."

Doris nodded at Danny. "Do you have children?"

Danny nodded. "A daughter."

"Grace," Steve supplied and Doris' eyes slid to her son for a moment before settling back to Danny. Steve went back to his phone call but the message was clear, he was still listening.

"You ever think about going for round two?"

Danny looked at Steve. "Not really on the cards but Grace is the best thing that came out of my marriage."

"And now you're dating my son."

"I am."

"So you aren't gay?"

"I'm involved with Steve." Danny reminded her thinking it was a pretty obvious statement about his sexuality.

"That doesn't actually answer my question. Are you straight or gay?"

Danny looked at Steve who was still arguing with the governor but seemed to be thoroughly engrossed in his latest argument. Danny wasn't entirely sure what Doris wanted from him but the way she was interrogating him was making him feel mulish and much less willing to answer her questions.

"This is getting very personal don't you think?"

"You are dating my son."

"I've never really put a label on it." Danny said. He held in the comment about her losing the right to be involved in Steve's love life because nothing could stop him from wanting to know about Grace's life. If he gave Doris the benefit of the doubt and accepted that she was simply worried about Steve then Danny could respect that even if he didn't like the way she was going about it.

"Well why would you buy a cow when you can get your milk for free right?" Doris said with an unsettling smile. Danny realised that she wasn't just worried about Steve she actively didn't like Danny.

"I…" Danny looked at Steve and back to his partner's mother. He reminded himself that getting annoyed didn't solve anything and telling Doris to jump off a bridge would not help, especially not his relationship with Steve. "I wouldn't say I'm getting my milk for free. You know I am very uncomfortable with this analogy and the entire conversation but especially the way you are assuming I'm using your son for nothing but sex."

"Well you're the one who cannot seem to make a decision about this, don't you want your daughter to see you in a happy, healthy relationship. Shouldn't putting a label on it be important?"

Danny took a deep breath and moved in his seat. "I don't think you are in any position to be giving me parenting advice. As for a happy, healthy relationship your son and I live together and my daughter is very happy when she is there, just as she is very happy with my ex-wife so I don't think you should make a comment about the example I set for my daughter."

"It's very convenient isn't it Danno? That you are getting your enjoyment in the same place you work. Very convenient, maybe you're just afraid of going out and making a real commitment."

"I prefer Danny." Danny said trying to work out a way to get himself out of this conversation without slapping his partner's mother or saying something he would have to apologise to Steve for later. She knew jack shit about his life or his commitments, Danny took a deep breath and counted to ten again remembering all the anger management techniques the department psych had suggested when he was going through his divorce.

"Oh really, because that's not what my son called you." Doris said firmly. "He must think you like it."

"Well he has earned the right to annoy the crap out of my by calling me Danno because we are in a committed relationship. There is nothing convenient about what we have Doris. And I am fairly certain twenty years hiding from your family in Japan ensured you have no right to turn around and question my commitment abilities."

"Son of a bitch," Steve said and threw the Bluetooth down making Doris turn back around in the car.

"Steven."

"Yeah watch your mouth Steven," Danny said. The name felt odd in his mouth since he only ever used it when he really wanted Steve to pay attention to what he was saying.

"That goes for you too smartarse," Doris threw over she shoulder.

Danny opened his mouth to say something but when Steve looked at him he nodded and sat back in the chair. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut. Regardless of anything else she was still Steve's mum and Steve deserved more from Danny even if Doris didn't.

"I understand that but I'm not going to risk losing you again. You're going someplace safe and I've got just the person to make you stay that way," Steve said and Danny knew he had to try harder to be nice to Doris for Steve. It would be helpful if she would at least meet him half way.

Danny pulled out his phone and put a call in to HPD to organise a safe house and a SWAT rotation for the protection detail. Danny knew Steve would be calling in someone from his past to watch over Doris but since Joe had decided to leave when they arrived he wasn't an option. Danny hadn't met many of Steve's old colleagues since they were still on active duty but the few he'd met had been nice guys. They had the same sense of loyalty Steve displayed so Danny knew whoever he organised would protect Doris. Danny had been hoping, perhaps naively, that they would be able to keep Wo Fat when they finally got him. He did not want to have to go through all of this again and he really didn't want to lose Steve to catching him, he'd come to close last time.

They needed to get him and Danny desperately wanted to get him before he managed to leave Hawaii. Danny was pleased he didn't have Grace this weekend so he could spend the time chasing Wo Fat and Delano.

"The safe house on Leilehua Lane." Danny said as he hung up the phone. "There will be a group of SWAT officers for the house within the hour."

"Thanks Danny," Steve said. Danny looked at Steve's ear for a moment as though he could work out why Steve was calling him Danny.

Steve turned off the main street and headed for the safe house. Danny texted Kono to check on Chin.

**Still no word - Kono**

Danny sighed and shook his head at Steve in the rear view mirror. He didn't like the think about what Chin was going through, he knew the feelings all too well and no one should ever have to go through that.

They arrived at the safe house and Danny offered to do the initial check which would allow Steve to stay in the car with his mother. Danny checked the house and backyard thoroughly. He returned to the car in time for the first set of SWAT cars to arrive on the scene. Steve took Doris inside as Danny got the police rotations and positions organised.

"Danny," Steve said and grabbed Danny's arm to pull him outside and around to the back of the house when Doris was settled inside. "Cath is on leave from Naval Intelligence at the moment. I want to call her to look after mum."

Danny nodded.

"I wanted to let you know," Steve continued looking worried. "I know you didn't really like her being around last time."

Danny smirked at Steve. "You mean because I was jealous of her?"

Steve nodded and Danny could tell that Steve was biting back a smile.

"Call her so she can come and protect your mother." Danny said with a smile wondering what Doris' great powers of observation would make of Cath and Steve. He had the fleeting thought that the woman might try and get Cath and Steve back together since she didn't seem overly pleased with Danny as an option for son-in-law.

Steve pressed a little bit closer and forced Danny back until he was pressed into the side of the house. "You sure it's okay, I would hate for you to get all jealous and try to, what is that term you use, turn all caveman on me."

Danny curled his hand around Steve's hip letting his fingers slid under the band of his belt until he could feel soft skin. "Caveman is your speciality babe."

Steve beamed at him and kissed him, Danny let himself be lost in the kiss for a few minutes before he pushed Steve away.

"Call her."

Steve nodded and stepped away.

Danny watched him leave and stayed where he was. When he was sure Steve was gone he pulled out his phone and called Rachel. He really had been putting this off for too long.

"Daniel." Rachel answered quickly, her voice pulling him immediately out of the haze Steve had left him in.

"Hello Rachel."

"I'm assuming you are home from your trip."

"I am," Danny said and wondered if he should share the news of Doris' greatly exaggerated death with Rachel but knew that Grace deserved to hear about this from him and not from Rachel. Steve was a big part of Grace's life and she would be meeting Doris if the woman was going to be sticking around. He'd have the talk with Rachel after he'd talked to Grace. "Listen, we need to talk."

"About Stan and I going to Las Vegas?"

"Yes, I didn't want it to come to this but I have to contest the custody modification. There is zero chance I can let you take Grace away from me."

"I see," Rachel said in the tone he remembered from when they were married and he'd done something to annoy her.

"I can't let her go without a fight Rachel. This is her home and my home."

"So this is about Steve," Rachel asked.

"No, this is about Grace who thinks of Hawaii as her home. You made it her home when you brought her here and I don't want her uprooted again."

"My lawyer will be contacting you," Rachel said and hung up the phone.

Danny thumped his head against the wall behind him. The phone call had gone about as well as expected but he still wished things could be a little more civil. He really didn't want to go back into the house with Doris but he couldn't see another option.

As he was about to step into the house his phone rang again. When he saw Kono's name flashing at him he answered the phone hoping for the best.


	3. Apologies

**/ / / Apologies \ \ \ **

Steve watched Danny on the phone, he knew it was Kono from the greetings but he couldn't leave his mother to eavesdrop on the conversation like he normally would. His mother who wasn't dead…Steve pushed that thought away; he'd deal with it later. Danny was still on the phone when Cath arrived and Steve took her inside to introduce her to his mo-Doris.

Steve couldn't believe she would ask what he called Cath, she knew he was with Danny. She had obviously picked up on the fact that Steve and Cath had a thing a long time ago but given the snatches of conversation he'd heard in the car while he was trying to convince the Governor to change his stance she obviously didn't like his relationship with Danny. Steve knew Danny deserved better but he didn't want to have this discussion with his mother at the moment. He didn't really want to have any discussions with her and would be quite happy if he could just leave already. There were two people out there he needed to find so he could work out what so do with his suddenly alive mother.

Steve pulled Cath back out of the room when the tea drinking was over, Danny still hadn't come back in and Steve couldn't say he was at all surprised.

"Cath, she's been…she's a spy and is acting like a spy," Steve said but grit his teeth at the terrible explanation. "She's watching me like I am a mark, just be careful."

Cath rested her hand of his arm. "I'll look after her like she was my own mother."

Steve smiled at her. "Thank you."

Cath nodded and Steve slipped out of the room.

Danny was leaning against his car chatting to one of the SWAT team. When he saw Steve he said something to the guy who nodded and left. Danny slipped into his seat just as Steve made it to the car.

Steve started the engine and decided the best place for this conversation was definitely the car since he wouldn't be able to have it on his lanai for a while.

"Malia is out of surgery, she is very critical, but at least she made it through the surgery."

Steve nodded.

"We should head back to headquarters," Danny continued. "Kono said she was working on some things but until we have some leads we can help her out."

"I couldn't hear everything my mother said Danny," Steve said quickly as soon as Danny stopped talking. "I couldn't end the call with the governor."

"She doesn't like me," Danny said with a shrug. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. She shouldn't have said anything about Grace."

"She really has no right to question the example we set for Grace," Danny said. Steve knew he wanted to say more, he could almost feel the way that Danny was controlling himself and Steve appreciated it, he knew that the time for the full on conversation, and even he knew they would be one, wasn't in the middle of a case and wasn't while they were driving.

"I'm sorry for what she said to you."

"Oh babe," Danny said and curled his hand around Steve's wrist. "You don't have to apologise for anything."

"She's my mother," Steve said.

Danny shrugged and Steve turned to him to watch his face for a second. "Steve when you meet my mum this will all make more sense but what your mother says to me isn't your fault and you shouldn't apologise, if you share her views then we'll be having a serious conversation."

Steve felt himself smile. "The type of conversation that ends with you sulking in the spare room?"

"I don't sulk Steven," Danny said and they were quiet for a few minutes until Danny's hand tightened around Steve's wrist. "What does this mean for your house?"

Steve groaned, he thought he'd gotten Danny out of that mindset. "Our house."

"Fine but she's not dead so her will is…something."

"It's our house," Steve said firmly. He wasn't going to let her take it away from him or from Danny and Grace. If it was just Steve he wouldn't really care one way or the other but it was their house too.

Danny nodded and Steve pulled into his parking space.

Steve's phone rang, the governor. "Shit," Steve answered the phone. "Governor."

"Commander McGarrett, this is Jane the Governor's secretary. He requires you to come into his office for a meeting."

"When?" Steve asked already knowing the answer.

"Now Commander," Steve agreed and hung up the phone. "I have to go and see the governor."

Danny leaned over the space between the seats and kissed Steve. "Behave, I'll go up. Call us when you're done."

Steve pulled Danny back into him and kissed him again trying to forget about the meeting he didn't want to go to and the mother he didn't want to think about and the fact that he was seriously considering just taking Danny and Grace and finding a deserted island somewhere.

/ / / /

Danny pulled back from Steve's kiss. "Go to your meeting babe."

Steve nodded at him and Danny climbed out of the car. He took his time walking up the stairs. While he believed what he'd said about Steve not apologising for what Doris said it didn't make the last hour or so any less stressful and all Danny really wanted to do was to leave the building and go somewhere quiet but they were a man down and Wo Fat was more important than anything else at this point. He entered his office and found not Kono alone working but Chin working with Kono glancing at him every couple of seconds worried.

"Chin, man." Danny said. "You don't need to be here."

Chin shook his head. "Malia won't be out of recovery for hours. They let me see her and they will call me if anything happens. Her mum is sitting with her, she probably doesn't understand but I need to get Delano. He will not get away with this."

Danny nodded. "We won't let him."

"Thanks," Chin said and went back to his work. Kono caught his eye over the top of Chin's head and he knew that Kono was worried about his determination. Danny could understand the overwhelming need for justice he just hoped it didn't turn into a lust for revenge.


	4. Cath

**/ / / Cath \ \ \**

Catherine Rollins knew the second that Steve's name appeared on her screen she would get to do something fun or dangerous. She also knew that he'd be asking for a favour but she answered like she always did because she knew he'd stop at nothing to help her, like he had before.

Cath drove from her house towards the HPD safe house trying to work out if there was anyway, anyway at all, that this would not turn out to be a horrible, terrible idea. She parked outside and walked in anyway; half worried and half really looking forward to meeting Steve's mum, who wasn't dead but had fucked her son over since he was sixteen and lost his entire family through some bad decisions. She hoped that Doris had a really good reason.

Cath knew Steve calling someone like his mother by her first name was a bad sign. Steve was a SEAL, he'd been trained to do the right thing and be respectful and shove every personal feeling down into a box to follow orders and to get the job done. However, Cath was standing in a safe house across from his mother who he thought was dead and watching him repress as much as he could behind that mask of professionalism. She wanted to give him a hug but even if he'd allow it that had never been her place.

She did not envy Danny having to deal with Steve like this. When she and Steve had been involved they hadn't discussed feelings unless something terrible occurred and they were never really emotional support for one another. Catherine didn't need Steve to be her emotional support, he was the guy at the end of the gun or the fist and her friend but when she needed someone to talk to about feelings she went elsewhere. As far as she was aware Steve hadn't talked about his feelings with anyone but Danny in twenty years. At some point she knew this was going to explode and she knew it was going to be bad. As much as she would protect this woman for Steve she just wasn't sure if she could ever forgive the woman on Steve's behalf; Doris would need to have the world's best reason and yet she didn't even look apologetic as she bossed her son around like he was still a teenager.

Cath pushed all of that aside and focussed on the mission.

/ / / / /

"The perimeter is secure," Doris said behind her. "Come join me."

"I really shouldn't Ma'am." Cath said hoping the older woman wouldn't push. Something about Steve's warning, and Steve so rarely offered warnings, was making her wary of Doris.

"Cut the ma'am crap; neither of us is in uniform. Now come on. Please just sit down for a few seconds, you're making me nervous."

Catherine sat down even though the idea of whatever it was Steve's mum wanted to say to her was making _her_ nervous.

"So…" Cath tensed for no apparent reason as Doris spoke.

"So…"

"Do you love my son?"

"Do I?" Ah shit!

"Love…" Doris said letting Cath finish the sentence herself.

"Ah…wow," Cath said trying to work out if Steve had refrained from telling his mother about Danny. She had seen the blonde man though and no one who saw them together could ever be confused about their relationship. It wasn't her place to tell Doris about the relationship if Steve hadn't said anything yet.

Thank God for Kamekona.

When they'd eaten Doris fixed her gaze on Catherine again. "You never did answer my question."

"Question Ma'am?" Cath said only half paying attention as she checked in with each of the SWAT team on perimeter duty.

"Are you in love with Steve?"

Cath turned to her and shook her head. "No."

Doris frowned at her for a second. "But you were involved?"

"A long time ago when it was convenient for both of us," Cath said. She refrained from explaining that it became inconvenient when she realised Steve was in denial about being in love with Danny.

"But now he's involved with his partner?"

"Danny?" Cath asked. If Doris knew that Steve and Danny were together then it was downright impolite to ask Cath if she was in love with Steve. If Cath was carrying a torch then it was hers to carry in silence and none of Doris' business while her son was living with someone else. Not that Cath was holding a torch; it had been so very easy to return to just friends who never had sex.

"Of course."

"They are dating though that seems a little shallow for what they have."

Doris frowned and didn't say anything for a moment; Cath assumed the older woman had simply been looking for confirmation that her son was being cared about properly. She was proved wrong by the next words out of Doris' mouth.

"Danny doesn't seem to value commitment, he's divorced and he has made no permanent commitment with Steve."

Cath couldn't stop her bark of laughter. "I care about Steve, he's one of my best friends but you are wrong only someone utterly committed to Steve could live with him and renovate a house with him."

Doris looked shocked. "They renovated my house?"

Cath nodded slowly at the indignant tone. "Yeah, they live there, stripped all the rooms down. It looks amazing…not that it didn't before but I don't think Mr McGarrett had done anything with it." Cath knew she ended weakly but the house had been a weird monument to Steve's lost family and dead father until Danny and Steve had taken it apart and made it their own.

Doris nodded. "And they live there together."

Catherine smiled. "They managed to get through it without killing one another so they are there together. Can't say I ever expected Steve to settle down though."

"You never thought that you and he would settle down, get married?"

Cath laughed. "I love Steve, in my own way, but I would have killed him."

Doris looked at her like she could answer all her own questions if she just concentrated hard enough.

"He and Danny managed to find a way to live together without killing each other." Cath said hoping to minimalise what she'd just said about Steve. "They are happy."

"I don't see why he'd be happy with Danny who was so rude in the car on the ride over."

Cath was honestly surprised, Danny could be short and he was quick to rant but he wasn't normally rude for no reason. "Really?"

"Very."

"I'm surprised."

"So was I," Doris said. "I asked about his daughter but he just told me to mind my own business."

Cath sunk into her seat and frowned, in the back of her mind she questioned what Doris was saying; it didn't sound at all like Danny. "I am sure it was a miscommunication. Danny is a good guy, he loves your son and he has proven that he would do almost anything to keep Steve safe. You don't need to worry about him. I don't know what happened in the car but Danny really is a good guy."

Doris sunk back into her seat and looked a little disappointed. "I'm glad about that."

Cath nodded and stood up. "I'm going to check the perimeter again."

"Could you like a cup of tea?" Doris said standing up.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Catherine went upstairs first and made her way methodically through the house checking outside as she went to ensure the men were where they should be. Something about the conversation she had just had with Doris felt off. Cath just didn't know what or why. She pushed it out of her mind; obviously Doris was simply worried that Danny wasn't a good guy. Catherine hoped she'd convinced Doris but if she hadn't Danny would prove himself soon enough.

/ / / / /

"Dinner," Cath said handing Doris a plate.

"Are you going to join me?" Doris asked.

Catherine nodded. " I will, thanks."

"So Steve said you work for Naval Intelligence?"

"Yes."

"Where are you stationed?"

Cath debated for a second but figured that Doris couldn't do much with that information. "I was posted on the USS Enterprise until recently. I'm not sure where I'll be when my leave is over."

"But you live here on the island?"

"Yeah, I have a little house. I get to surf on my downtime and I've been posted to the base here a number of times."

"That sounds nice, so you're quite settled in Hawaii?"

"I like it here," Catherine said grinning. "I grew up in Minnesota so I love the weather here."

"You don't have an accent," Doris noted.

"First thing I broke when I joined the Navy," Catherine said remembering the months spent breaking that accent. "I only slip when I'm talking to my mum."

Doris nodded. "Do you get home much?"

"Not as much as mum would like me too."

"Has your mum met Steve?"

Cath laughed. "Oh God no, I think the idea would have given him hives."

Doris nodded. "You keep making comments like Steve is afraid of commitment."

Catherine took a deep breath and a large bite of her dinner to give herself some time to think. "Steve is a great guy and if you are ever in trouble he is the guy to call but he has always liked to hold himself a little separate from others. I suppose it's the job, you can lose a teammate at any time." Catherine knew it was more than that, the fear of loss went so bone deep with Steve it all traced back to the moment his mother died and his father sent him away and nothing until Danny had pushed through that fear. Catherine wondered if the woman sitting across from her would ever be aware of just how much damage she had done. The protective part of Cath, the one that always helped Steve no matter what, wanted to tell her. She wanted to explain all the moments of Steve's life she'd witnessed that told her how broken he was on the inside but Catherine was here to protect Doris and to do that she needed the older woman to cooperate.

Doris was watching her closely.

"I really shouldn't be talking about him," Cath said. She hadn't meant to but what harm could it do to talk about Steve with his own mother? Now as she thought back over what she'd said she just hoped she hadn't painted the wrong picture of Steve.

"I'm his mother," Doris said.

Cath refrained from pointing out the fact that she had 'killed herself' twenty years ago. "Then you should ask him about his relationship with Danny."

"I'm not interested in their relationship. I am curious about yours."

Cath tensed inside as she continued to eat, something about that statement was not good. She answered as firmly and concisely as she could instinctively. "Steve and I met when he worked Navy Intelligence, we became friends and for a while we…dated when we saw one another. It was never serious and it was never exclusive. Both of those things are however true for his relationship with Danny."

Doris nodded and went back to eating. Catherine watched her for a moment. If she had been working for the last fifteen minutes she'd say she had been skilfully interrogated, she would comment that her answers were not what the interrogator wanted and that they were taking a break while the flow of questioning changed. Catherine thought back to what Steve had said earlier. _She's a spy and is acting like a spy. She's watching me like I am a mark, just be careful. _Catherine could understand what he'd been trying to tell her but she hadn't been careful enough. Doris was good but Catherine could work with this if she needed to and suddenly she really wanted to see where this conversation was supposed to be going.

"Did Steve tell you much about Danny?" Cath asked after a reasonable stretch of silence.

"Almost nothing," Doris said. "I had to catch them kissing on the plane for him to even tell me they were dating."

Catherine shook her head. "I would have thought Steve would have introduced him earlier."

"Well he really should have if they are as serious as you say."

"Must have been the shock," Cath said with a smile finishing her dinner. "I'd better do another sweep."

Doris shook her fork at Cath. "No, no, you can sit with me while I finish, can't you?"

Catherine smiled at her widely. "Of course, you're right." Catherine poured herself another glass of water and sat back hoping that Doris would steer the conversation again.

"I really had no choice but to disappear," Doris said. "Wo Fat was relentless."

"I wouldn't have thought he could have been such a problem. He can't have been that old."

"Revenge is a strong motivator," Doris said. "He was only ten when they sent me after his father."

"It can't have been easy for him to lose a parent like that, so much like Steve and his father." _And with you,_ Cath refrained from saying. She had a feeling that direct assault on Doris McGarrett ended up with all-out war which would explain what Doris had been saying about Danny. Catherine knew that Danny's love was fierce and protective and he wouldn't have been able to help himself if he didn't think Doris was suitably apologetic or if Danny thought Steve was going to be hurt. Catherine could easily picture Danny telling Doris to pull her head in if she said something that he didn't like about Grace. It was much more believable than Doris' story.

Doris nodded. "I was sad to hear about John, he was still my husband."

Catherine believed that Doris had been hurt by John's death but the fact she'd known about it and had known that Wo Fat was now circling her son should have been incentive to have come out of hiding to protect him, especially since the threat of Wo Fat had been the reason she'd 'killed herself' twenty years ago.

"Did you think about coming back?" Cath asked her voice carefully apologetic.

Doris shook her head and stood up to clear away her plate. "Too dangerous."

Cath nodded. "Of course." A picture was starting to form in Catherine's mind and it wasn't particularly positive but she'd keep it under her hat until she was sure. She hoped desperately that she was wrong, Steve deserved some family that wasn't useless or distant but the sinking feeling in her stomach said that the family Steve had made for himself was the only family that would stand by him. Cath followed Doris with her own dish knowing the conversation was over for now.

They had finished tidying away the dishes and Doris had just sat down on the couch when Cath's phone rang, Steve's name flashing at her.


	5. Goodbye

**/ / / Goodbye \ \ \ **

Steve watched his mother fly away and tried to work out what to do with the fact that she was alive but she was leaving him again. He wasn't surprised when Danny's car drove into the hanger as soon as the plane was taxiing. Steve knew his mother had been downright rude to Danny but he hadn't had a chance to find out exactly what was said and why and now he never would. He expected Danny to do what he always did, Steve was expecting a hug but Danny didn't even touch him, didn't offer any affection or comfort just came to stand next to Steve; something was wrong.

"You okay?"

Danny sighed and Steve felt his entire torso clench at the sound. "Your mother said that she exchanged gunfire with Wo Fat right?"

"Yeah, right before he escaped out the window, why?"

Danny explained what the crime lab had found and Steve refused to accept what Danny was saying.

"No, I'm asking why didn't she kill him when she had the chance?" Danny said finally.

Steve turned to look at the plane disappearing and realised he was in the same boat he had been in before Japan, he had no idea who had just flown away, she wore his mother's face and she called him Steve in the same tone he remembered but he knew nothing about her.

"Steve," Danny said and finally rested a hand on Steve's bicep. Steve jerked back from the contact. "Babe."

"Why would she let Wo Fat go?" Steve stepped back from Danny. "He was the reason she couldn't stay here with me."

Danny's eyes got wide and Steve hated his partner a little bit for telling him this.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Steve asked turning around and walking away.

"Steven," Danny said and Steve could hear him jogging over to catch up. "I couldn't lie to you about this."

"She said she didn't want to go again, you have to be wrong. She had no reason not to at least capture him. Mum killed Wo Fat's father, he was the reason she had to leave she would have had to defend herself."

Danny nodded. "Maybe it went down differently and she didn't want you to worry."

"Don't pretend like you aren't glad she's gone." Steve spat. "You didn't like her at all. I bet you're glad she left me."

Danny took a step away from Steve. "Let's go home and talk about this Steve."

Steve shook his head. "No." Steve turned and walked out of the hanger and towards his car.

"Goddammit Steve, you're right I don't like your mother." Steve paused but didn't turn to face Danny who continued to speak. "She left you, Wo Fat is a reason but she let you think she was killed and when you found her she didn't even fucking apologise for ruining your childhood. Your father sent you and Mary away when you were teenagers and both of you had to learn how to make do on your own. I hate her for doing that to you but I suppose I could forgive her except she keeps treating you like you're still sixteen and thinks I'm just playing with you. She acts like she's an amazing spy but she couldn't deal with Wo Fat? You managed to get him and he'd had another twenty years to build up his contacts and abilities. I want her to be more for you Steve."

"She's my mother," Steve said quietly after a few long minutes.

Suddenly there was a wall of warmth at Steve's back as Danny pressed himself into Steve and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. Steve moved to break away but Danny tightened his hold.

"Steve, let's go home and talk."

Steve tensed and pulled away. "I'll meet you there."

Steve walked away without turning around.

/ / / / /

Danny swore under his breath and turned around to head back to his car. By the time he'd made it through to the other side of the hangar Steve's car was gone and he had no option but to go home and hope that Steve would meet him there. Danny had seen this coming; he knew that eventually Steve was going to break under the pressure of holding in everything he was feeling about his mother. Danny wished Wo Fat had have given them at least a day before he had to break out of prison to allow Danny a chance to lock Steve in a room and talk to him before it all fell apart. That wasn't their life though so Danny couldn't say he was surprised that everything would come to a head when there was no way to contain Steve. He drove home with his lights flashing not really caring that this didn't count as an actual emergency.

Danny pulled into his normal parking spot in their driveway and dropped his head down onto his steering wheel when he could see that Steve's car wasn't waiting for him. Danny pulled himself out of the car and was about to call Kono to put a trace on Steve's phone when his rang, he name flashing.

"Kono?" Danny asked. "Have you seen Steve?"

"No brah, he's seeing his mother off. But I have excellent news. Chin just called and Malia woke up."

Danny couldn't stop the smile. "That is excellent Kono, is she okay?"

"She'll be okay, the fact she woke up is amazing."

"Are you going to see her?"

"I can't yet, I'll have to wait until she's out of intensive care but Chin said he'd call me later."

"That's great." Danny knew he couldn't ask her to stay at work and trace Steve for him. "You should head home and get some rest. Do you want someone to be with you when you go?"

Danny heard Kono laugh. "I'm walking in with my gun drawn but no I have to go home alone."

"I'll be expecting a message."

"I'll deliver. Something's wrong with Steve isn't it?"

Danny sighed. "I told him about what the crime lab found."

"Want me to set up a trace?"

"No," Danny said quietly. "He'll come home when he's ready."

"Do you need someone to go home with you?"

Danny laughed but it was a hollow sound. "No, go home. Get some rest. Check in with me."

"Will do Danny, you should get some rest too."

"I will," Danny promised.

"Liar," Kono said and they both knew she was right. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow Kono."

They said their goodbyes and Danny climbed out of the car.

Danny went inside and had a shower and made himself something to eat. He made something for Steve too and put it in the fridge and then he vacuumed and did some light dusting. He changed their sheets and then moved onto Grace's room but Steve still hadn't shown up. Danny turned on the TV but he couldn't settle down to watching anything and sitting on the lanai just made him miss the warmth of Steve pressed into his side when they would come out here after a mission.

Danny was cleaning out the fridge when he finally heard Steve's car outside at the same time as his phone rang. He answered when he saw Rachel's name and realised the time. "Hey Monkey."

"Hey Danno, you're back."

"I am. I'm sorry I couldn't call you earlier."

"That's okay Daddy, did you bring me anything?"

Danny laughed just as Steve walked through the door and he froze the sound caught in his chest. "Steve."

Steve closed the door behind him and the look on his face broke Danny's heart. "Monkey, I have to go. I will call you later okay?"

"Okay Daddy, love you, say hello to Steve."

"I will Gracie, bye."

Danny put his phone down and took a step towards Steve who stood with his back to the door looking like someone had just broken his heart. Steve didn't move but when Danny reached him he did curl his arms around Danny's frame and pull him in tight. Danny made sure his hold was just as tight as Steve's as they stood just inside the door in complete silence. He could feel Steve's nose pressed into his neck while Steve's smell surrounded him.

Danny couldn't be sure how long they stood there but when Steve started to pull away and Danny moved his knee protested. "Come on Steve, let's sit down." Steve nodded and allowed himself to be lead to the couch and pushed down onto it. Danny went into the kitchen and pulled the food he'd made out even though he knew that Steve wouldn't eat it and got them both a beer. He sat down next to Steve who turned to look at him.

"I needed some time to think."

Danny nodded. "Okay."

"She never even said she was sorry," Steve said in a calm, detached voice. Danny knew men who'd be bawling like a baby if their mothers treated them like Doris had treated Steve but he looked calm now, the lost and broken look from before had disappeared somewhere within their embrace.

"I know."

"You'd never leave Grace like that."

Danny shook his head. "Never."

"I wanted time to talk to her and ask her why she did it, why she never came back, why she didn't manage to track him down in twenty fucking years when I managed to catch him in two. Why Shelburne was so much more fucking important than I am." Danny didn't say anything just sipped his beer and listened. "She let Wo Fat go. Why? I should have shot him. She never said sorry and she was mean to you too."

Danny nodded. "When we get Wo Fat, and we will, you can ask her all those questions Steve."

"I shouldn't have taken it out on you," Steve said grabbing Danny's arm.

"Nope." Danny said turning his arm so he could return the hold.

"I am sorry."

"I'm tough. I can take a little misplaced anger. I never wanted her to leave you again Steve. I just want you to have the mother you deserve. I didn't like the way she spoke to me and I really didn't like the way she treated you but she is your mother and I would have put up with more if she made you happy."

"You shouldn't have to put up with anything from her. What did she say to you in the car?"

"Now isn't the time for that," Danny said.

"Oh now is the time, I've got a lot of righteous annoyance built up."

Danny laughed and leaned forward to kiss Steve. "She asked my sexual preference and implied I wasn't committed to this, and to you."

"Steve-sexual!"

Danny dropped his head down into his hand. "Inappropriate Steven."

"I know you're committed Danny, if she doesn't that's her problem." Steve pulled Danny's face back up. "She said something about Grace though didn't she?"

Danny nodded. "She implied I was setting a bad example for Grace since I wasn't committed to you. It's crap Steve, Grace is so happy you're in our family."

Steve smiled weakly. "I feel…"

"Betrayed, used, angry, depressed, annoyed, stop me when you disagree-" Steve kissed Danny instead.

"I feel glad that I have you to come home to." Steve said when he finally pulled away.

Danny smiled at him. "The house has been cleaned too."

"I drove up to a lookout on the North Shore, my dad and I used to go up there. His wife left him and he had no idea and she ended up getting him killed. I have to tell Mary that her mother is alive and Doris is gone again."

Danny could think of nothing to say that would make Steve feel better so he said nothing at all but tightened his hold on Steve's wrist. They sat in silence for a long time while the clock ticked on the wall.

Steve flopped back into the chair eventually. "What's in that sandwich?"

Danny smirked. "Chicken and salad."

Steve twisted his head to look at Danny. "That roast chicken you made before we went away?"

"I got it out of the freezer when I came home to shower earlier."

Steve grinned at him and pulled the plate over. He ate quickly and when he was done he pushed the plate back onto the coffee table and slide over until he could throw an arm around Danny's shoulder. "Danny, can I let Mary think she's dead until I can get her back? Or do I tell her know even though Doris is gone again? What do I do Danny?"

"What will it do to Mary if she knows Doris is alive but she can't see her?" Danny asked.

"I'm not even sure if she'd believe me," Steve said. "I'm not entirely sure I believe she's alive."

Danny let out a breath and made a decision. "When did you last sleep?"

Steve frowned and thought about it. "I caught a couple hours yesterday on the couch in my office."

"Okay," Danny said. "I don't know what to do about Mary and I don't know what to do about your mother but we will keep looking for Wo Fat and we will get our answers. What we can do is this, you can have a shower and we can go to bed and tomorrow we can work out what you want to do and we'll do it."

Steve stood up slowly. "You coming?"

"I've had a shower," Danny said. "I'll lock up down here and meet you in bed."

Steve nodded but seemed reluctant to let go of Danny. Danny stood too and kissed Steve. "I don't like that you had a go at me because you were angry with your mother but, and this is a one time but babe, you're mother just came back from the dead so I'm going to pretend it didn't happen. I am on your side, I'm always on your side and that means even if I dislike your mother, and I hope to get to know her better and for her to make a better impression, I am still on your side."

"I know you are."

"But…" Danny prompted.

"I shouldn't have said what I did."

"You apologised already and I do understand Steve. Besides, you really weren't that bad. I'm not going anywhere Steven."

Steve nodded and stood up before walking up the stairs. Danny cleaned the bottles and plate away as quickly as he could before he did a quick check to make sure everything was locked. He went upstairs and changed into his sleep pants before collapsing onto the new sheets. He closed his eyes and listened to Steve in the shower, he could picture him under the warm cascade of water but Danny was so tired he couldn't even work up more than casual arousal at the thought. The shower turned off and eventually Steve made it back into the room. Danny opened his eyes to watch Steve get dressed. Danny had known Steve had abandonment issues since almost the moment they'd met and today would have brought it all up, he knew that was why Steve had pulled away, why he'd lashed out and while it wasn't good it was understandable. As Steve climbed into bed next to him and turned off the lamp next to their bed Danny slide a leg between Steve's and used the other man's shoulder for a pillow while he wrapped an arm around Steve's waist. Danny wasn't going to let what happened with Doris do any damage to what he had with Steve and he knew he'd need to be just a little more affectionate until Steve felt steady again.

"Goodnight Steve."

"'Night Danny."

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny's body tightly and pressed a kiss to his head before they settled and Danny pushed all thoughts of what had happened since they went to Japan out of his mind and let the intense exhaustion of the last few days take over.

"Do you really hate me calling you Danno?" Steve asked in a small voice pulling Danny back from the brink of sleep.

Danny shook his head slowly. "Gracie said was…okay." Danny fell asleep.

/

This was going to cover more canon ground but it got so long. I feel good about it though and it also means we are OFFICIALLY done with episode one...I know it took me WAY too long but there was so much fodder for my muse. I still have heaps of plans...hope you'll stick around. :)


	6. Gracie

**/ / / Gracie \ \ \**

Steve pulled up in front of Grace's school behind a silver car and checked his watch; he had another five minutes before the final bell rang. He pulled his phone out and found Mary in his contact list.

"Steve? Hey," Mary answered breathless on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Mary, how are you?"

"Great," Mary said and then disappeared from the phone for a second. "Sorry Steve, I'm in the middle of something. What's up?"

Steve sighed and knew he couldn't tell her anything over the phone. "When do you think you'll be able to get out to the island again?"

"Danny invited me out when his family is there, I'm pretty sure I can make it. I don't think I can get there before then though. Is something wrong?"

Steve nodded as he spoke. "Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to check in with you and make sure everything was okay."

"Great," there was a crash in the background. "Shit, Steve I have to go."

"Okay, bye Mary."

"Bye Steve," Mary said as she hung up.

Steve slammed his head into his steering wheel. The passenger door opened. "Hey Uncle Steve."

"Hey Gracie," Steve said and pulled himself back from the steering wheel.

Grace knelt on her chair and gave Steve a hug and a great smacking kiss on his cheek before she slid down into her seat and did up her seatbelt. "Where's dad?"

"He had to go to the bank so I'm here to get you."

"Are we going home or to Five-0?"

"Five-0," Steve said indicating and moving into the flow of after school traffic. "Just for a while, we're finishing some paperwork."

"Is Chin there?" Grace asked looking hopeful.

"No, he's still at home with Malia. He won't be back for a while."

Grace nodded slowly. "I hope he's looking after her."

"He is, just like Danny looks after you."

"No, like he looked after you." Grace corrected. "Can we stop and get something to eat?"

Steve laughed. "What do you want?"

Grace paused to think for a moment. "Pizza scroll."

Steve nodded and took a left to take them to the bakery that made the best pizza scrolls on the island. He grabbed a couple of other pastries for the rest of his team and bought Grace a chocolate shake as well. Grace beamed at Steve as she settled in the car again and slurped at her drink. Steve drove them towards Five-0 headquarters. When they got there Grace went into the conference room and settled at one end of the desk to do her homework while Steve gave Kono her pastry. He kept something for Danny tucked in his office and ate his own apple Danish as he joined Grace in the conference room with the team laptop to do some of his paperwork.

"Hey Monkey," Danny said when he came back in and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Hello Daddy."

"What are you doing?"

"My maths homework," Grace said with a sigh.

"Good, I'm just going to get some stuff from my office," Danny said and ran his hand along Steve's shoulders on the way out of the door.

"Steve," Grace said when she'd finished her homework and was eating half of Kono's chocolate chip danish. She walked over to stand next to him. "You seem sad, are you okay?"

Steve smiled at her and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. "I'm a little sad Gracie but I'm going to be okay."

"What's wrong?" Grace asked her eyes getting wide.

Steve wondered what to tell her but Danny tried not to lie to his daughter so Steve took a deep breath decided to tell her the truth. He looked over at Danny who nodded at him and stood up to walk towards him. "When Danny and I went to Japan we found out that my mum is still alive but she had to leave me."

Grace stepped forward and threw her arms around Steve and held on tight. "How horrible."

Steve hugged Grace back and couldn't believe how much better the hug made him feel.

Grace pulled back. "Why did she leave you?"

Danny pulled the chair next to Steve's out and sat down. "There was a bad man after Steve's mum and she was worried he might hurt Steve or his dad or Mary so she went away."

Grace shook her head. "She should have just caught him and sent him to jail like Steve would do."

Danny nodded at her and Steve looked out the window and away from both of them. He could see some dark clouds rolling in with the storm they had forecast.

"The storm is coming," Steve said. "We should all pack up and head home."

"Can we watch again?" Grace asked looking between Steve and Danny hopefully.

"Of course, let's head home. We'll make lasagne and watch the storm." Danny said standing up.

They all packed their things up and said goodbye to Kono, who'd had the same idea, and drove home. Steve made it there before Danny so he turned the oven on and headed upstairs to have a quick shower before they got home. He put his pyjamas on, since they were storm watching, and had made it downstairs to start chopping the onions before he heard the door open behind him.

"Grace, go and have a shower and I'll start cooking."

Grace nodded and bounced off to have her shower. Danny walked in behind Steve and kissed the back of Steve's neck before he pulled out the big pan and set to warming the sauce he'd made the night before. Steve chopped as he was told and had just cut the buns for garlic bread when Grace came back in with her pyjamas on and her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"You didn't tell Steve did you?" Grace asked hurriedly.

Danny shook his head.

"Tell me what?" Steve asked.

Grace grinned at him and disappeared out of the kitchen. Steve looked at Danny who was determinedly not looking back. Grace came back with a familiar cake box. "I'm sorry about your mum so we got you cake."

"With butter frosting?" Steve asked.

"Of course," Grace said like he wasn't very smart if he thought she wouldn't remember that was his favourite.

"Thank you Gracie," Steve said and hugged her. She beamed and put the box on the counter.

"Am I too late to layer the sheets?" Grace asked.

"Nope," Danny said. "You can do the garlic bread too if you want."

Grace nodded and went to stand beside Steve.

"What do I need to do then?" Steve asked and Danny set him to grating cheese as they started to put the lasagne together.

When Danny and Grace no longer needed Steve he set the table next to the big window, he could see the dark clouds had stolen the last vestiges of daylight and knew that by the time dinner was ready they would be able to enjoy the storm. He could hear Danny and Grace talking quietly in the kitchen as he worked. Not long after Grace's room had finished Hawaii had a big storm that lasted all night, Grace had been over and she and Danny pulled him into what they called storm watching which basically consisted of warm food, pyjamas and watching the storm. Grace said they'd done it in New Jersey though the storms there were never as good as they were in Hawaii with so much more open space. He ducked outside to make sure everything was secured and by the time he came back inside Danny was upstairs showering and Grace was curled up on the couch watching a cartoon.

"Uncle Steve," Grace said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can." Steve walked over and sat down next to her.

"Would you ever leave Danno because of someone bad?"

Steve shook his head but couldn't say anything.

"Good," Grace relaxed. "I don't want you to go anywhere."

Steve threw his arm along the back of the chair and Grace smiled up at him before she moved so she was resting against his side. "I don't want to go anywhere; you and Danno are my family."

Danny came in a few minutes later and smiled at them before sitting down on Steve's other side. He rested his hand on Steve's knee. "What are we watching?"

Steve shrugged.

Grace looked at his dad. "Total Drama dad, you've watched it with me before."

Danny nodded and when Grace had stopped looking shrugged at Steve.

They ate dinner while the thunder and lightning rolled in from the sea and the rain beat down hard enough to make them all talk a little louder. After dinner they sat back on the couch, which Steve and Danny had dragged over near the window, and ate Steve's cake.

"Okay Gracie, bed time." Danny said as the storm seemed to have slipped past them. She had been yawning for a while but with no school tomorrow there was no rush.

Grace nodded and gave Steve a longer hug than normal before she went to bed. Danny came back with two bottles of beer and turned all the lights off so they were in the dark except for the irregular flashes of lightning.

"How are you babe?"

"I tried to call Mary today but I couldn't say anything. She said she was going to try and come when your family visits so I'll try to tell her then."

Danny nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

"If we can get her back before then, I'll tell Mary."

"Okay, Grace was worried about you all the way home."

"Thank you for the cake."

"Grace suggested it," Steve could feel Danny relaxing against his side as he spoke, slowly sinking into Steve. "She's a Williams, if someone is sad feed them cake. My mother would be so proud."

"I can't wait to meet her," Steve said ignoring the pang of jealousy.

"She'll love you. She already thinks you are amazing."

They lapsed into silence as they finished their beers.

"Grace asked me if I'd ever let a 'bad guy' drag me away from you."

Danny turned until he could look at Steve. "The idea of your mum leaving you makes her sad, makes her think about not having us I suppose. I knew she was worried about having to leave Hawaii, I told her that we'd come if she does."

"I told her I wasn't going anywhere," Steve said. "I told her that I wasn't going anywhere because you are my family and I meant it."

Danny smiled up at him. "Come on, it's been a long week. Let's go to bed so you and the monkey can get up early tomorrow and go swimming if the storm's past."

"You know she should learn how to swim in a stormy sea just in case, you need different skills." Steve said as he followed Danny around the house for their nightly lock up. "But that should probably wait until she has her bronze medallion in swimming."

"Probably," Danny agreed. "I'd prefer her to never going in a stormy sea."

Steve shrugged. "Sometimes it is unavoidable. What am I going to do in Vegas without the ocean?"

Danny turned and pushed him into the wall before he kissed him. "We'll get a house with a pool, but hopefully we'll never go."

Steve nodded and pulled Danny back for a better kiss before they went upstairs to bed.


	7. Spying

**/ / / Spying \ \ \ **

"Your mother's on Oahu, Steve." Catherine said apologetically. Steve thought of everything he'd gone through since she'd left and he could feel the tight press of anger but he pushed it down and away until he could make sure the right person was on the receiving end of it this time.

/ / / / /

Steve waited until they were home before he grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him out onto the lanai. It was a warm night but there was a soft breeze and Steve didn't want to be inside while they talked.

"What's up babe?" Danny asked kicking off his shoes and stretching his legs out until he was sprawled between two chairs.

"You know that I asked Catherine to find out where my mother is."

"Yeah, ruining her downtime; I don't know why that woman ever returns your calls."

"Because I would do the same for her."

Danny nodded and turned more fully to Steve in a silent question about what Cath had found out.

"She turned the plane around and came back to Hawaii."

Danny sighed. "Why?"

"I don't know," Steve said quietly. "She didn't want to go. So I suppose she decided she knows better and that she didn't need to tell me. Not that she tells anyone anything."

"Steve," Danny shook his head. "She thinks she is doing the right thing, she thinks she is protecting you."

"Yeah," Steve said. "She's protecting me from everything but her own actions. At least when you are protecting Grace you're only lying to her about how terrible boys her age are."

Danny scoffed. "I was a boy her age, they are horrible."

"You do realise that if she does end up dating boys that both her parents will be able to give her first hand advice?" Steve pointed out. Danny thought about it for a second and then pinched Steve on the arm.

"You are not allowed to give her dating advice beyond _don't._" Danny reminded him.

"I'll start building the tower tomorrow."

"So she's here but she's hiding." Danny said pulling Steve back.

"Yeah."

"Right," Danny said and swung around until his legs were bent over Steve's. "So what is the plan?"

"You sure you don't want to ask for a bullet proof vest first?"

Danny shrugged at him. "You'll keep an eye on me I'm sure."

Steve nodded and basked in the idea of Danny trusting him. "I've asked Cath to help find her."

Danny laughed. "You are so lucky she isn't your girlfriend anymore Steven."

"Why?"

"Because it is never a good idea to get your girlfriend to spy on your mum."

"She was never my girlfriend and she is finding her, not spying on her."

"Potato, po-ta-to." Danny said with a grin. "She wasn't your girlfriend so am I your boy-friend?"

Steve knew Danny said it to make him blush and it worked, just a little heat on his ears and cheeks but Danny watched for it and positively beamed when he caught sight of it.

Danny moved a little closer and kissed Steve on the cheek. "Can I help?"

"Probably best not to have my boyfriend spying on my mother either," Steve said with a grin.

"It's apparently not spying, it's _finding_."

"Not at the moment," Steve said. "You've got enough to worry about with Rachel and Grace. What did your lawyer say?"

Danny pressed himself closer into Steve's side before he started talking. "I have a good case, stable job, stable relationship, stable custody visitations, house with a room for Grace, the fact that Grace doesn't want to leave Hawaii either will work for me but in the end Rachel has primary custody of Grace."

"What if she didn't?"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked pulling away so he could properly look at Steve.

"If Grace goes, you go?" Steve waited for the pause and slow nod. "And therefore I go but if it comes to that what if you sued for a change in your custody level?"

Danny froze next to him. "No judge in their right mind would give me half custody even with the 'positive improvements in my life' while I'm still a cop and work for Five-0."

Steve nodded. "Okay, but whatever you need to do I'll support you."

Danny kissed him gently. "I know, babe."

Steve pulled Danny closer and they rested back to look up at the stars and listen to the ocean even if neither of them were paying much attention.

/

If you celebrate Christmas...Merry Christmas, if you don't have a lovely last week of 2012 :)  
The next chapter deals with Doris' reappearance and break-in/breakfast and it is my absolute favourite chapter so far so I'm hoping to have it finished between all my cleaning today. :)


	8. Break In

Christmas is over and it was pretty decent...oh the food I ate (it was 40 degrees celcius and I had a roast for lunch :) and the cheesecake...the amazing cheesecake.  
Enjoy...

**/ / / Break In \ \ \ **

Danny felt Steve move out of bed and wanted to cover his head with the pillow and would have until he heard the slide of the gun moving. Danny sighed and pulled himself out of bed as well. He grabbed his own gun out of the bedside table and looked at Steve.

"Someone's downstairs."

Danny nodded and pulled a shirt over his head as well. "Take the lead," Danny said quietly shaking the sleepiness away. Steve nodded and they started out of the room towards the stairs. Danny crept behind Steve down the stairs checking the rooms along the way even though there were no sounds anywhere but in the direction of the kitchen.

Steve pushed the kitchen door open and stepped into the room, Danny close behind him but the person who turned around didn't appear to be a threat.

"Don't move! Mum?" Danny knew Steve was surprised when he didn't lower his weapon.

"Hi Honey," Doris' eyes slid over to Danny but she didn't say anything. "You've done a great job with the house." Steve's mum said. "I love that you used my plans for the kitchen."

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"Making breakfast," Doris said scrapping the eggs onto a plate.

Danny didn't know what this woman was playing at, he could understand coming back to Steve since she had left the island but why now and not straight away, Danny pushed his questions to the side so he could focus on Steve who still looked confused.

"Stop playing with your gun Steven," Doris said as she turned back to the toast. Danny pulled the gun out of Steve's hands and tucked them both into a drawer. "Good morning Danno."

"He prefers Danny," Steve said taking a step forward.

"I'll just go and have a shower," Danny said stepping back, Steve looked at him for a second terror in his eyes but it was quickly hidden. Danny didn't want to stay but he was in this so he didn't move.

"No," Doris said. "Stay, how do you like your eggs?"

"Don't ask him that question," Steve said suddenly coming back to himself. "He makes terrible eggs."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I make great eggs."

Doris finished putting the toast on the platter and heading out of the kitchen. "The kitchen looks even better than I pictured it."

Steve nodded and grabbed Danny's hand to tow him into the dining room with them, he let go of Danny's hand before they made it through the door ensuring that Steve's mother didn't see the action. "Danny made some suggestions as we were going."

"Did he?" Doris asked and put the eggs down onto the table. Steve came around to the other side of the table and started asking his mother why she was here but her attention slipped off him and onto the painting hanging on the wall. "Where did that come from?"

Doris dropped her toast and Danny's stomach plummeted down when he realised it was the painting he'd done for Steve's birthday, the one of their last day as a family.

"Danny gave it to me for my birthday," Steve said.

"Who painted it?" Doris stood up and walked over to it looking at it with a critical eye.

"I did," Danny said.

"The painting supplies are yours?" Doris asked.

Steve beamed for a second. "I gave that to him for his birthday."

Doris nodded and sat down. "It's not a bad painting."

"Thank you," Danny said even if he didn't think the comment had entirely been a compliment.

"You know your security system sucks," Doris said plating herself up some breakfast.

"What are you doing here?"

Danny sat down between them but didn't make a move for any of the food Doris had made. Steve was still standing but Danny knew he preferred to stand in an argument, Danny much preferred to be seated and comfortable if he was going to be yelling though pacing was also good.

"I never left the island but I think you already knew that." Danny was watching Steve rather than Doris, he knew how to read his McGarrett but Doris had spent too many years lying for a living to be readable to someone who didn't know her and he knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her.

"Yeah, you persuaded WitSec to turn the plane around."

"I can be very persuasive." Doris said with an almost audible smirk, Danny took a moment to look out the window and remember why he wasn't going to insert himself into the conversation when he realised that the table had been set. Three place settings. She'd actually bothered to put one out for him, he felt completely uncharitable in his surprise but he grabbed a piece of toast anyway in hopes that eating it would save him from having to keep his mouth shut. He could see Doris' eyes track his movement but responded with nothing but a smile as Steve spoke.

"I remember Mum, why'd you do it?"

"I wanted to come home. I'm tired of running." Danny mentally called bullshit and kept his eyes on Steve. Steve looked down at him for a second and Danny could see the deep breath he took as their eyes met, Danny smiled; he wasn't going to get between these two but at least he knew he was helping Steve in his own way.

"Okay, well, where have you been for the last few weeks?" Danny would really like to know the answer to that question and turned to Doris for her response but he suspected they wouldn't get one…and he was right.

"I just needed some time. I wasn't sure how you'd take this." Danny tried not to hear 'it's your fault I was hiding' in her words but he did anyway and he really hated that she'd put that on Steve and not herself.

"Well you should have told me what the plan was."

"Sure, sure you never would have agreed." Danny had to agree with her there, sitting here watching them argue made Danny sure that they were similar in their stubborn belief that their way was the right way but he'd be damned if he was going to agree with her at the moment.

"No, I probably wouldn't have agreed to it." Steve grit his jaw for a second and Danny could see him shifting gears knowing that he wouldn't get anything this way. "What is this, what are these bags? Are you staying?"

"Yeah."

"Mum!" Steve turned and looked out the window before turning back to his mother. "Wo Fat is still out there, this isn't the safest-"

Danny's phone rang upstairs following moments later by Steve's where he'd dumped it the night before and forgotten about it. They looked at one another and knew – it was a case.

"You answer," Danny said. "I'll go and shower."

Steve nodded and heard Steve answer just as he hit the bottom of the stairs.

"There are a lot of pink things around the place," Doris said idly.

Danny answered as he headed up the stairs. "Grace's favourite colour at the moment." He didn't hear anything else but figured that she would have had something more to say.

/ / / / /

"There are a lot of pink things around the place," Doris said behind Steve while he was writing down the details of the crime scene.

"Grace's favourite colour at the moment." Danny called back in answer.

"She really likes purple as well though," Steve said when he hung up the phone.

"Why is it all out when she's not here?"

Steve sat down across from his mother and scooped some eggs onto his plate while he waited for Danny to be done in the shower. "Why wouldn't it?"

"Well, because she's at her mother's house so there isn't much for a reason for her things to be out."

Steve shook his head. "That would be like Danny packing all my things into a room when I go and do my Reserves training."

"You're in the reserves?"

"I transferred in when I started Five-0."

Doris smiled at him. "You call yourself Five-0? Like we used to?"

Steve nodded and focussed on his food. "They are my family."

"I'm your family Steven."

"You only came back into my life a few weeks ago. They have been watching my back since I first set up the team."

"So, where am I sleeping?" Doris asked sounding hurt.

Steve made sure he could hear the shower before he looked up at his mother. "Doris, you can't stay here."

"I beg your pardon? This is still my house."

Steve sighed. "Technically it's mine since you are still legally dead but that's got nothing to do with it."

"I don't care that you are gay though you shouldn't be sleeping with your partner."

Steve shook his head. "This is Danny's home and with Danny comes Gracie so you cannot stay here. I will not have your problems getting close to her."

His mother stared at him for a moment. "She's that important to you?"

Steve nodded. "They both are."

"And you are telling me this when Danny is showering so that he can't tell you off for kicking your mother out of her own house?"

"If you want the house then have it. I'm telling you this now because you have already been rude to Danny once and I want to make it clear that this is coming from me and has absolutely nothing to do with him."

"Of course it has nothing to do with him but he's the reason you are kicking me out," Doris said with a probing look. "So I can have the house but you won't be in it?"

Steve nodded. "I will protect them, they are my family-"

"I am your family, Steven," Doris said cutting him off.

"You died in a car accident and I moved away from everything I'd ever known. I didn't have family for twenty years until Danny. He is my family and Grace is my family so I will do whatever I have to do to protect them. I would let you stay if it was just me, I can take care of myself but she is ten and Wo Fat wouldn't hesitate to use her."

"So you do understand why I faked my own death."

Steve heard the shower stop. "No I don't, I have a problem I take it to Danny. That's why he was in Japan with me. Then we sort it out, I tried doing it alone and it never works out as well as when he has my back."

Doris stood up and grabbed the phone. "I'll call a taxi."

Steve shook his head. "I'll organise a safe place for you to stay."

"Don't worry about it I can take care of myself."

"I want you to be safe." Steve said even as she made the call.

"I've been keeping myself safe my whole like Steve."

"Yeah, safe and hiding from your family for twenty years."

"You know why I had to go Steven."

"No," Steve said shaking his head. "I know your reasons but if there was someone out there like that I would stop at nothing to make them accountable for their actions and protect my family. You didn't protect us your destroyed us, Dad sent us away, we weren't a family anymore. Dad was tortured and killed by a guy working for Wo Fat and Wo Fat captured Mary and I at different times for information on you. He tortured me, he would have killed me if Danny and our team, our friends, hadn't come for me. You had twenty years to get him and you didn't."

"You haven't got him either Steven."

"I had him once and I will get him again Doris. I don't know why you had to go and I think there is more to it than you said because if I'd been in your position in that safe house Wo Fat would be dead."

"You could kill him that easily?"

Steve shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time." Steve turned and headed up the stairs. "Let me know where you're going so I can organise some protection."

By the time Steve had come down from the shower his mother was gone and Danny was looking at him strangely.

"Where is she?" Danny asked as they climbed into the car.

Steve sighed before smiling at the fact that most of their conversations like this didn't happen at home but in their car. "I told her she couldn't stay with us."

Danny watched him carefully for a moment. "Why?"

"Because Wo Fat is still after her and I will not let that into our house, Grace needs it to be safe and with everything going on with Rachel and the custody issue we can't afford to give her any ammunition."

"Wo Fat was out and about before too."

Steve turned into the parking area for their headquarters and nodded. "But he was looking for Shelburne. Having my mother in our home is a giant flashing symbol telling him to come at us there. She broke my family once but I am not letting her do it again."

Danny nodded. "Are you setting her up in a safe house?"

"She said she could look after herself," Steve said. "I'll set up protection when I know where she is."

Danny nodded again but didn't say anything.

"Say it Danny, before you explode."

"You're right, I don't want her near Grace while Wo Fat is at large but you can protect her better at home."

"I won't choose her over you Danny."

"I'm not asking you to choose, I just don't want anything to happen to her and for you to regret not keeping her close."

Steve didn't say anything for a while but when Danny tried to climb out of the car at the crime scene Steve grabbed his arm to stop him. "She is right, she's been keeping herself safe for the last twenty years and…" Steve took a deep breath. "I don't trust her, she could have had Wo Fat and she let him go. If I can't trust her I can't invite her into our home."

Danny nodded.

"Though since it is her house I told her that if she wants it she can have it but we won't be there."

Danny slid quickly from a bark of laughter to a harsh sigh. "What did she say?"

"She said that since I'd do anything to protect the two of you I must understand why she did what she did. I told her she was wrong and that instead of saving us she got most of us tortured and my father killed."

Danny whistled. "I'm assuming that did not go well."

Steve smiled at Danny weakly. "I ended the conversation by reminding her that I was trained to be a murderer."

Danny dropped his head down onto his chest. "Okay babe-" Danny was about to say something else when his phone rang, he pulled it out and answered it. "Williams. Hey Rachel, of course I can. That's fine. No, we're at a crime scene. Yes, I know what your lawyer said. No, I'm not changing my mind. Yes, well Stan can make decisions about his own kid. No, I don't want to fight. Rachel, let's just leave this with the lawyers, no I don't want…dammit Rachel she's my daughter too and I am not doing this to make your life harder, I'm doing this for Grace. It is not about Steve. Yeah and you're not moving to Vegas because of your husband? That isn't even worth answering Rachel, I'll pick Grace up from school this afternoon." "We have a case Rachel and I don't want to argue. I'll see you on the weekend. Fine, bye." Danny put the phone down in his lap after viciously hitting the end call button.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm only fighting her because of you and I am trying to make her life more difficult and Stan, sometimes I am so happy I shot that man, Stan thinks that Las Vegas would be good for Grace and she'd get to see different things. Grace…dammit. Let's just go and sort out this case."

"Have you told her that I'd come with you?"

"No," Danny said. "I don't want her going into this knowing that I don't have things to lose. She can say it's about you and it is in that we have a life here, one that Grace is a part of but it's so much more than that and Grace would hate the desert."

Steve slid his hand up and down Danny's arm. Danny twisted in his grip until they were holding hands and Steve tightened his grip.

"Steve, we'll work it out. We'll work it all out."

Steve cut the engine and nodded. "We will, we'll have to work out what Doris is hiding and we'll keep Gracie…wait you're not supposed to have her this afternoon."

Danny beamed at him. "The whole reason for the call, she needs me to have Grace this afternoon. She'll have to hang out at Five-0 with us but she's staying the night."

Steve smiled back. "See, good news."

"I'm sorry babe. Would you like to time share my mum, she's a nag and bosy and loud and she will try to fatten you up when she sees you but she gives good hugs."

"Thank you Danno."

Danny leaned over the console and kissed Steve. "Let's go catch bad guys, babe."

**/ / / /**

I was thinking of doing another coda for this episode but it's up to you, do you want to just pretend that Danny helped with that tetanus shot and it lead to sex?


	9. Snooping

**/ / / Snooping \ \ \ **

Doris sat in the living room of the home she'd shared with John and saw the changes. The paint and the furniture were nothing important, she'd known that life would continue on without her but the changes to the house were more than she had been expecting. Joe had told her that Mary was on the mainland and had taken up a fairly nomadic lifestyle. He had said that Steve was in the Navy, like his grandfather, and that he'd come back after John's death. She knew he hadn't married and he didn't have any children but Joe hadn't said much about Steve's relationship with Danny.

Steve had told her she wasn't allowed to stay with him and she'd taken the taxi but like her plane she turned it around when she was sure that they had left for work. Steve really did need to work on his security system if he was so worried about protecting his new family.

Doris had checked out some of the house before she'd made breakfast but she had been sure that Steve would let her move in and she'd have more chances to look into her son's life now. Doris could understand why Steve had said she could not stay but she could never understand how he could throw her over for people who were not family in the same way she was. She was his mother, she hadn't been able to see him in twenty years and, even now that he could spend time with her, he was choosing someone else. She hadn't expected to come back to him having a little family even if it was someone else's family.

Joe had told her that he suspected there was something going on between Danny and Steve when Wo Fat captured her son in Korea. He told Doris that they were dating but he had failed to mention that they were living together, that Danny had a daughter and a chip on his shoulder. Doris looked at the painting again, she remembered the picnic, it was the day before she knew what she had to do. Wo Fat was getting too close and he could not discover that the woman he'd known as Jane Shelburne and Doris McGarrett were the same person. That was the last time she had been able to pretend that Jane Shelburne didn't exist. Not that she had any chance of that anymore. Joe had brought Steve to her too soon; they should have waited until they were sure of Wo Fat before they revealed her true identity. None of that mattered anymore, the cat was out of the bag and she would have to wait and see what the fallout was going to be.

Doris could hear the ocean through the door she'd left open to the backyard and the beach beyond. Steve had purchased new furniture out there, or John had after she 'died' but John had never been a very good shopper. She would check out the backyard later, she had looked through the kitchen earlier. There was a never ending supply of health food mixed in between children's foods and the occasional snack. Leftover homemade pizza in the fridge and a freezer full of meals that could be reheated; the freezer of a cop, she remembered it well. She had always had the freezer half full of meals John could reheat when he came home in the middle of the night. Even with that they still had a fridge filled with fruit and vegetables, so they made sure to eat at home regularly or they were just wasting food. Her Steve had never been wasteful though so they must make an effort to balance their lives.

She went and checked her old room, a different colour now and reorganised. It was obvious that two people lived in the room but Steve seemed to have lost that habit of making his bed every morning, the sheets thrown back and the sleep pants both were wearing when they'd come downstairs thrown over the end of the bed together. She could see that the bedside tables on both sides had locks to hold their guns. She left the room and wandered through the rest of the house. The blue bathroom that made it look like there were three people living here all the time, at least she assumed that her son didn't need mermaid bubbles.

Steve's old room had been turned into a guest room but she recognised her old bed frame. She sat down near the pillows and ran her fingers along the turned dark wood. There would be a gash in the wood behind the top of the mattress from Mary jumping on the bed and falling when she was playing swords with Steve. She moved the mattress to see if it was still there and ran her finger along the time rounded edge. Other than this bed there was nothing in here she recognised except the painting above the bed, obviously done by Danny as well; since it was painted by the same hand. The painting was of a mountain, trees bending against the wind, snow flying off the branches and being caught in the same wind. It was a lovely painting but such a contrast to the balmy Hawaii weather.

Mary's room was the last bedroom and she hesitated at the door remembering it as it was. Joe told her that Mary was on the mainland and that she'd been home much until after John died. Now she didn't even have a home to come back to, it had been changed and made into Steve's house. She was looking forward to seeing Mary, knowing what was going on with her and finding out how she felt about Danny. She pushed the door open and was suddenly standing in a little girl's paradise. The walls were purple and the room was full of Danny's daughter. Doris went into the room and saw the decorations on the bed, hand-painted from the look of it all and probably the work of Danny as well. It was a great children's room but it seemed more than a girl needed when she would only be spending four days in a fortnight in the house. Doris had done a little digging and found out more information about Danny. His ex-wife, Rachel, had remarried a developer working on the island and Danny had followed her out. According to the person she'd contacted Rachel's husband's company had won a contract in Nevada and they were trying to move out there. If Danny had left New Jersey and his family to follow his daughter, if he had created for her an entire room for only a few nights and if she was leaving Hawaii then he would be leaving as well. Steve had lost enough people and she didn't think that Danny was committed to her son and would just break his heart when Danny left Steve to follow his daughter back to the mainland.

Doris knew her son was at least a little gay before she had disappeared. Steve never had been able to hide anything, it was a surprise he'd done so well hiding things when he was a SEAL. He couldn't hide his affection for his partner now and that was a bad thing. Danny wasn't committed to Hawaii, the people she had spoken to said he disliked the island. Kamekona had been incredibly forthcoming when she had gone down to see him. A few plates of shrimp and Kamekona had been completely willing to tell her about Danny, who disliked Hawaii and had spent the time he'd been on the island complaining and missing New Jersey. From what Kamekona had said Steve and Danny had been fighting since they'd met but he seemed to be sure that they were a good couple. Doris was not convinced.

Doris wanted the best for Steve but she really didn't believe that Danny was the best thing for her son. When he'd come to Japan with Steve he had been argumentative and so judgemental. He had never had to make a decision like the one she had made. Doris loved her family, she had cared about John from the first time they'd met when she'd been on the tail end of the mission that ended with the murder of Wo Fat's father. She had come to the island for a break at the end of the mission and had met John, not long out of the academy and so handsome in his uniform. She had been pulled over for driving too fast and had tried to flirt her way out of it. In the end she had got a ticket and a date. By the end of the month when she was supposed to be heading back to headquarters for her next assignment she contacted her handler and quit instead. They had been hesitant to let her go but she had agreed to keep an eye on a few sensitive matters while she settled into a new life. By the end of the year they were married and Doris was trying to get settled into a new career. They'd been happy, they'd fought but she understood his job, that desire to make the world a better place and unlike so many of the other policeman's wives she had been able to accept the things that made the other women angry. She had made it through almost twenty years completely sure that she had left her old life behind but then a man, who worked for the same agency that she had, had come to the island and told her that the boy who'd lost his father had become a man that she needed to fear. Joe had been a part of the agency once, a liaison for the Navy and he helped her where he could but in the end there were no other options but to protect the people she loved in the best way she knew how. It had broken her heart to leave them and every day from that one she had thought of every one of them. She had to protect them from her mistakes but Steve had run after his own mistakes and she wasn't going to stop him from making his own choices. He was his father's son and enough like Doris that she knew that he would follow his beliefs to the end of the world and beyond. She had been proud when Joe told her he'd joined the Navy. She knew it would bring him grief and pain and his own demons but it was his choice and she had ensured that he would be able to make those choices without Wo Fat getting in the way.

Doris closed Grace's door and hoped that she would be able to make her son see the truth of loving someone who wasn't as committed to you as they were to others. He had lost enough in his life and Doris knew that enough of that was her fault and she didn't want any more for him. She moved through the rest of the house, the corner that had been given to Danny and his painting, the kitchen that was just enough of what she had planned years ago but so obviously someone else's hand had changed it, everything that had been familiar was changed and she felt more keenly than she had since she'd come back that the family she had been protecting wasn't waiting for her. She had left Steve in an incredibly negative way that morning and she wanted to fix it. She had stayed to get to know her son again and she was determined to do it.

Doris called the taxi company again and then called a hotel. It wouldn't do for long but it would do for now. She sent a message to Steve letting him know where she would be staying and locked the house behind her. She hadn't found the answers she wanted in the house and while she believed that Steve was allowing Danny's dislike of her to cloud his behaviour she knew the best plan would be to approach him head on. She couldn't stay here to get to know him but she could go and see him and attempt to make things from this morning a little better.

Before she left she rolled the carpet in the back room and pried the floorboard up. She wasn't sure if it would still be there after the work Steve and Danny had done on her house but it was. She pulled the safe out and tucked it into one of her bags before putting the room back together again. There was a honk outside and Doris grabbed her things leaving the house locked behind her.

/ / / / /

This is hopefully enough to get them to the point they were in by the end of the episode when Doris and Steve were saying things were good between them.


	10. Needle

**/ / / Needle \ \ \ **

Danny shook his head and walked into Steve's office; he turned and dropped the blinds even as his shoulders shook.

"I don't know why you're laughing." Steve said behind him.

Danny shrugged and Steve glared at him.

"If I jumped in you'd be giving two tetanus shots, why do we both have to suffer?" Danny asked coming over.

"Partner in all things?" Steve suggested as he finished drawing out the vaccine. He put the needle in his mouth and started to undo his pants.

"Whoa, what are you doing? Can't you put it in your arm like a normal human being?"

"You know what? Just turn around or something and cover your eyes."

Danny grinned at him. "But I enjoy the view."

Steve glared at Danny again but Danny simply grinned at him.

"Give me the needle," Danny said.

Steve handed it over and lent over his desk a little until Danny would be able to find the right spot.

"Here?" Danny asked pressing two fingers to Steve's hip.

"No," Steve said annoyed. "It has to be a fleshy spot, you'll hit bone there."

"Oh," Danny trailed his fingers along. "Tell me when I hit the right spot."

Steve groaned. "You are not going to get me to forgive you by flirting."

"Who said anything about flirting?" Danny asked and shoved the needle in. "I was simply distracting you from the momentary pain. Would you like me to kiss it better?"

"I call sexual harassment," Steve said craning around to look at Danny.

Danny shrugged and pulled back while Steve rubbed at the injection site.

"I'll take a proper kiss," Steve said with a smile as he pulled his pants back up.

"Have you washed up because that water is-"

Steve cut her off with his lips. Danny pulled the taller man in close until Steve was bent over him. Steve's hand ran the length of Danny's back until a couple of his fingers were tucked in with Danny's shirt below the waistband of his pants. Danny lifted Steve's shirt with his own hand and played his fingers along the bumps of Steve's spine while Steve made a mess of his hair.

A loud cough caused them to stop. Danny looked around Steve to find Doris glaring at them. "Oh man," he said with a sigh. "We just got caught by your mum."

Steve let out a bark of laughter before they separated. "Hi Mum."

"Steven, this really is inappropriate in the workplace."

Danny tried to fix his hair as Steve stepped towards his mum, he could see Chin behind her looking apologetic.

"Danny, why don't you go down and talk to Randy?" Steve suggested.

Danny threw him a salute and smiled at Doris before turning and leaving the office.

"Sorry, brah," Chin said as they were walking. "I didn't realise you were indisposed."

Danny threw his smirking teammate a glare. "We're professional all the freaking time and I kiss him and she has to walk in on us?"

Chin shrugged. "Malia's mum told me off for ten minutes the other day for keeping Malia out too long on her physical therapy walk, we all have our crosses to bear."

"I like Malia's mum," Danny said before he stepping into the interrogation room.

/ / / / /

"What are you doing here, Mum?" Steve asked.

"Is it a good idea to be mixing business with pleasure?"

"I needed a tetanus shot, Danny gave it to me." Steve smiled. "I was just thanking him."

"Would you thank Chin like that?"

"Malia might be still recuperating but I think she would beat the crap out of me if I tried anything."

"Language, Steven."

Steve sighed. "Mum, I'm thirty-six. I can swear if I want to. What are you doing here?"

Doris nodded and took a deep breath before she sat down. "I wanted to talk to you. I don't like how we left things this morning."

Steve nodded but didn't say anything, he didn't particularly like how their conversation had ended either but he didn't regret anything he'd said…except perhaps the comment about being a trained killer; that was something he preferred not to think about.

"I thought about everything you've said and you're right. If you have a child in the house, even if it must be very rarely, then having me there is a bad idea."

"She's there a bit," Steve said with a smile. "Every Wednesday after school so we drop her off at school on Thursdays and every second weekend and whenever else Danny can have her. During the school holidays too and…it's her house as well. I'm glad you understand why."

"Do you think you should be allowing yourself to get so attached to someone else's child?"

Steve looked at his mum for a few moments and tried to see where she was coming from. "I got attached before Danny and I were anything more than partners at work. I couldn't stop loving her now if I tried." For some reason that seemed to make the worry on his mother's face more pronounced.

"And how does she feel about another man in her father's life?"

"Pretty good I think, she told me she doesn't want me to go anywhere."

"It's unprofessional to make out at work." Doris said, her face closing down suddenly and Steve couldn't tell what she was thinking anymore.

Steve sighed. "We are not like that often. At least not at work."

"I'm sure you know better having been in the SEALs."

"They ended the reign of 'don't ask, don't tell', Mum. I don't think they'd mind the fact I'm gay."

"Are you happy?"

Steve took a second so he was sure she understood he meant what he said. "Yes, Danny makes me very happy."

"But what is something changes; he is in your home life and your work life. It's a bad idea."

Steve nodded. "I know but, god, you want the truth? I don't care if it's a bad idea. I don't care if there is a tiny little chance that things could explode because I don't want to give him up for the world."

His mother sat back in her chair. "I missed a lot."

"You're here now, so let's catch up on everything."

"I just want you to be careful."

"I don't need to be careful with Danny. You don't know him, get to know him and you'll know there is nothing to worry about."

"I don't know him," Doris conceded. "I am staying at a hotel until I sort something out."

"I'll set up a protection detail to keep you safe."

"I don't need them or want them Steve, I can keep myself safe, it's easier to be sure of myself than to worry about who might be getting at my protection."

"I'd only use people I trust."

"Like Catherine and that SWAT team?"

"Mum."

"No, Steven, I am going to look after my own security. And don't even think about sending anyone around to check on me. I'm not stupid and I do not want to be handled. Understood?"

"Of course."

Doris stood up. "I'm leaving, good luck with your case."

"Listen, mum, when we wrap up the case we generally go down to Kamekona's or the pub. Why don't you come with us and you can get to know my team?"

"Thanks, Steven." Doris said before she turned and left.

/

Not quite the sexy times I promised but this couldn't be helped and amuses me :)


	11. Scared

**/ / / Scared \ \ \ **

Steve was sitting on the couch when Danny came home looking like he'd been punched in the gut. Steve stood up and started towards him. "What's wrong, Danno? Where's Grace?"

"Grace has deserted me on Halloween." Danny started pacing around the room.

"What?"

"My own daughter ditched me. It's Halloween. We're supposed to go trick or treating and she says 'Dad, is it okay if I go with my friends instead?' What am I supposed to do? Huh? What am I supposed to do? Say, no, I command you to spend Halloween with your father." Danny sunk back down into the couch where Steve had been sitting and continued in a quiet voice. "That really doesn't sound so bad I should have said it."

Steve went and sat next to him. "She's growing up."

Danny glared at him. "She ditched me on Halloween, next she's going to be telling me that she doesn't want to spend Christmas with us." Danny shook his head. "It's my own fault; I know it's my fault. It's all the times I've had to bail on her for work. She has learned that it's acceptable to be unreliable."

"Danno, it's not your fault."

"I spent half her life not being able to-"

Steve followed Danny's eyes to Kamekona who'd just stepped into the room with his costume on. "So exciting, thank you for the hook-up again, man. How do I look"

"You look like you're ready to report to SEAL team Six, pal." Steve said.

"Yeah, for real?"

"Yeah."

"'Cause I was thinking, I know you said no weapons and all." Kamekona said and Steve could tell what was coming.

"Yeah…"

"If you let me borrow some of them smoke grenades I'll really look legit."

"No." Danny and Steve said together.

"We discussed that earlier, no heavy ordinances but you look great." Steve finished.

Kamekona dropped his head. "Okay, man. Hey Danny, where's the cute one."

Danny's face darkened. "She ditched me."

"She's at that age, brah. Soon she'll be dating."

"Do you hate me? She's ten, there will be no dating." Danny said.

"Well, if you're sure about the grenades I'm leaving." Kamekona said looking at Steve hopefully again, Steve shook his head and Kamekona sighed and waved his goodbye.

"Danno," Steve said sitting next to him on the couch and throwing his arm around Danny's shoulders.

"I have taught her it's okay to ditch your family," Danny said resting against Steve. "I've been more stable since Five-0 but that's just me taking advantage of you guys it's not good enough. Her whole life I've been called away and had to change plans and now it's just catching up with me."

"You've done the best you can. Grace knows how much you love her."

Danny shook his head and Steve pulled him into a hug until they were both laid out longways on the couch.

"She is ten, she wants to pretend to be all grown up and go out with her is not an indictment against your parenting abilities."

"Indictment?" Danny said raising his head.

"What can I say you rub off on me."

"Oh, babe, really?"

"I didn't mean for it to be dirty; I meant your vocabulary," Steve said with a shrug. "Did you know I have my very own Halloween tradition?"

Danny shook his head and rested back against Steve.

"In the ninth grade I rented 'Child's Play' with Jenny Feldman. It's been a Halloween tradition ever since. How about we get some popcorn. Some beer and you and I partake in my tradition?"

Danny nodded against him and leaned up to kiss him. "I'm going to go and get changed."

"See the suit isn't that comfortable."

"It's about being professional Steven, it's not about comfort. Put butter on the popcorn. Don't make that face at me, I've been ditched."

Steve sighed and went to make popcorn while Danny changed into something more comfortable. They settled on the couch, the tape in the machine that had survived their renovation and Steve slung his arm over Danny's shoulder.

"Are you trying something on Steve, I'll have you know my mum warned me about boys like you."

Steve laughed and pulled Danny in for a kiss before they settled down to watch the movie.

Chucky began to strangle someone and Danny twisted into Steve's body.

Steve looked down at him. "Are you scared?"

Danny smiled up at him. "I thought the point was to scare me so I'd ask for reassurance in your big strong Navy SEAL arms, I'm just helping things along."

"You don't like the movie?"

Danny shrugged. "I've seen it before. It's not scary anymore."

"That's not what Jenny Feldman said."

Danny shook his head. "You must have been hot."

"Still am," Steve said as he twisted and tucked Danny underneath him.

Danny's top was sitting on the coffee table and Steve's pants were halfway down his legs when their phones started to ring.

"Goddammit," Danny said pulling away and panting.

"Ignore it and come back here," Steve said. "They'll leave a message."

Danny sighed. "We have a case."

Steve sighed and pulled away. "I hate work."

Danny smiled. "Believe me, so do I, when the case is over I'll make it up to you."

"Or make it up to me now, my phone stopped ringing."

Danny looked at his phone which had also stopped ringing…

/ / / / /

"Have you ever actually finished watching this movie, Steven?" Danny asked twirling the case around in his hands.

Steve shrugged.

Danny laughed. "Well then I suppose we'll have a new tradition, you can finish the movie before you get into my pants."

Steve turned around. "How about I get into your pants and _then_ we finish the movie."

Danny thought for a second. "That would be acceptable." And then his phone rang. "The universe hates me." He answered the phone. "Hello. Hey, Rachel." Steve's phone rang behind him and Danny watched him walk out of the room. "Grace said that? Okay, I'll just have to check with Steve. No, Rachel, I have to check because he's taken a call and it might be a case. Yes, I am well aware it's my own fault she ditched me on Halloween, thanks so much for reminding me. Just hold on okay?"

Danny got up and growled at his hand covered phone before he went in to the kitchen where Steve was still talking to someone.

"Work?" Danny mouthed.

Steve shook his head. "Hold on Cath," Steve looked at Danny. "Some stuff about my mum, she wants to swing by and give me some information."

"Rachel said Grace wants to come over this afternoon since she missed trick or treating and since Rachel and Step-Stan are going out anyway she said Grace could come."

Steve grinned. "Excellent, stuff with Cath shouldn't take too long."

Danny nodded and left the kitchen. "Rachel? I'd love to have her this afternoon. I'll come and get her now. Yes of course, bye Rachel."

Danny grabbed his keys and called out his goodbye to Steve before he went and collected Grace. She was dressed like a bumblebee when she opened the door.

"We missed trick or treating," Grace said. "Mum helped me with my make-up."

Danny smiled. "Well I will have to get a costume when we get home."

"I have one for now," Rachel said with a smile. She fixed a red cape around his shoulders. "You can be a superhero."

"Thank you, Rachel."

"You're welcome, Daniel. Can you take her to school tomorrow?"

Danny smiled. "Of course, I'll drop her costume off on the way to work."

Rachel smiled and Jasmine, Rachel's maid, came in holding Charlie. "He's getting so big, Rachel."

"Yes, he is, would you like to hold him?"

Daniel nodded and tucked his arms around Charlie. "He looks like you."

"Thank you, Daniel."

He smiled and handed the baby back.

"Grace, go and get the rest of your things." Rachel said watching Danny.

She nodded and ran off.

"Must you try to break our family up, Daniel?"

Danny groaned. "And we were being so civil; I forgot it was a British front while Grace was around."

"Stan has to go to Las Vegas," Rachel said.

"And Grace has been yanked around enough for Stan, maybe focus on what Grace wants."

"I know what Grace needs and she needs to be with her family."

Danny looked at Rachel. "When did I stop being her family?"

"You can work anywhere Daniel, you could come with us."

"I didn't marry Stan, you did. Grace has made a life here and that should be important to you Rachel."

"She is young and will make friends wherever we live."

Danny heard Grace running down the stairs. "She's coming. I'll drop her costume in the morning. Have a nice evening."

Rachel glared at him before her face cleared and she turned to smile at Grace. "Goodbye Grace, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Mum," she hugged her mum and then her little brother. "Bye Charlie."

"Goodbye, Rachel."

"Daniel."

Danny took his daughter to the car and they drove to Kamekona's, Kono's and Chin's to collect candy before they headed home. Steve and Cath were on the couch looking through some documents when they came inside.

"What's this?" Steve asked smiling at Grace.

"I missed trick or treating with Danno."

"So it's a do-over and I don't have a costume." Steve said with a sigh. "But then neither does Danny."

Danny glared at him. "I do have a costume," he wrapped the red cape around himself. "I am a superhero."

"Which one?"

"The one with the red cape, Steven. Hey Cath."

"Hi."

"Anything?" Danny asked.

Catherine shook her head. "Nothing much really."

"What are you looking at?" Grace asked.

"Some paperwork," Steve said. "Why don't we put it away and watch a movie."

Grace's face brightened. "Mum sent 'The Notebook' with me, we were supposed to watch it tonight but Stan had to go out suddenly."

"I love that movie," Cath threw in.

"Why don't you stay and watch it," Danny said.

Steve started packing up the paperwork while Danny pulled Grace's wings off.

"Should we have some popcorn?" Danny asked he when she turned around and grinned at him. He knew she was growing up but with her yellow and black eyes he still felt like she was his little girl.

Grace nodded and slid onto the couch next to Cath while Steve went and made popcorn and Danny grabbed some drinks.

"What did she find?" Danny asked when they were in the kitchen.

"A few old documents about Shelburne, nothing particularly new but it gives us the start of a timeline."

Danny stood next to Steve. "We will get to the bottom of it."

Steve nodded and turned to grab the popcorn and pour it into a bowl. "It would be easier if she'd tell me what was going on."

They settled on the couch and Steve tucked Danny into his side while they watched the movie and Cath and Grace talked quietly. He hated the movie but he didn't mind watching it for Grace.

/ / / / /

I barely had to work on that ending to make it slashy...and they call it a bromance. HA!


	12. Aftershocks

**/ / / Aftershocks \ \ \ **

It was hard to keep the two parts of their lives separate sometimes. It was hard to remember that he couldn't just kiss Steve whenever he wanted because it would be unprofessional. Sometimes he wanted Steve so badly he would happily forget his own beliefs and jump Steve in the middle of his office. Then there were times when Danny wanted to pinch Steve, occasionally shake him until some sense settled in but he couldn't do that either. Danny wouldn't change a thing about his life with Steve but sometimes he did wish that they weren't intertwined at work as well as at home.

When it came to Danny unable to run away from a bomb and Steve standing too damned close to him Danny wished he could do something to rip their two lives apart and make Steve safe. He just wanted Steve to be safe if he couldn't make them both safe.

Steve simply looked at him like he was stupid when he told him to walk away, or at the very least move further away from him.

"What would you do?" Steve asked his eyes flicking between the bomb and Danny.

Danny shook his head. "I'd leave you alone."

"Liar."

"Steve," Danny said. "If something happens I need you to-"

Steve took a step toward. "No! You are going to be fine."

"Steve," Danny said trying to get him to listen but Steve had a firm, mulish expression that Danny knew would stop him from listening. He needed Steve to hear this so he completely ignored the gestures and kept talking. "If something happens tell Gracie that I love her, tell her that I...tell her that I love her and I wanted nothing more than to be there for her. Tell her I'm sorry. Tell my family I love them and let them look after you a little Steve."

Steve's nostril flared. "They won't need to look after me Danny, I refuse to let you die."

Danny bit down hard on the laughter that wanted to come out. "I don't want to die but I want you to know that I love you Steve, and I don't want to take the chance of dying without reminding you that, with the exception of Grace, you are the very best thing to have ever come into my life."

Steve folded his arms and glared at Danny. "You will not die. The bomb squad are coming and they will disable the bomb and you will take Grace to her dance. We will go swimming tomorrow and everything will be fine. Understood?"

Danny nodded.

"And I love you too," Steve said firmly and quietly before he turned to ask the squad car when the bomb squad were going to be there.

/ / / / /

Danny didn't care about the air of professionalism they tried to employ at work. As soon as he could step away from the bomb he was pressed tightly enough to Steve that he wasn't sure if there would ever be space between them again. He could feel Steve's hand bury itself in his sweaty hair. Danny pressed his nose into the soft skin of Steve's shoulder and tried to catch his breath against the terrifying possibility that he might have lost this.

"I can't lose you," Steve hissed in his ear and for the first time since Steve had told him to freeze Danny could hear the blind terror in his voice.

"I'm not going anywhere, babe, I promise."

Steve tightened his arms. There were people moving around them but neither Danny nor Steve paid them any attention until finally someone tapped Danny on the shoulder.

"Detective Williams?"

Danny pulled back and Steve let him go reluctantly. "Yes."

"We just want to check you over quickly," the ambulance officer said with an apologetic smile. Danny nodded and turned to follow but found his hand caught in Steve big hand while his giant human puppy of a partner stalked behind him to ensure that Danny wouldn't disappear. They sat him in the ambulance and checked him over before letting him go with a smile.

"I have to go and get ready. I'm going to be late picking up Grace now," Danny said walking towards the car quickly with Steve still holding his hand tightly.

"I'll go and get her and you go home and get dressed. I'll bring her home and then you can go to the dance."

Danny turned around with a smile. "You sure you can let me go?"

Steve pulled him in for a sudden kiss, Steve kissed him with every worry and fear that he'd been thinking about since they'd found the bomb. They were both panting when Steve pulled away. "Get one of the patrol cars to take you home and I'll go and pick up your date."

Danny kissed Steve once more before he nodded and walked away.

/ / / / /

Danny had just pulled on his suit, straightening his tie when he heard the front door open. He checked himself once more in the mirror and then headed down the stairs. Grace was standing just next to the couch when he made it into the room and his breath caught in his throat at his little girl.

"Wow, Monkey."

"Daddy," Grace said spinning towards him. "Are you okay?"

"I am amazing Gracie, you look beautiful."

Grace smiled and spun. "That's what Mum said."

"She was right, I can't believe how grown up you look."

"Steve bowed and called me Miss Grace when he picked me up."

"Well," Steve said behind them. "Someone as pretty as you should be treated like a princess."

Grace beamed at Steve.

"Grace, I think we need to get to the dance. I suddenly feel like dancing."

Grace nodded and gave Steve a hug before she held out her hand to her father and he escorted her out of the house.

/ / / / /

Steve watched them drive away and turned back into the house. He locked the door and walked upstairs to their bedroom so he could lock his gun and badge in the drawer before he stripped off and changed into his bathers. He grabbed a towel and walked out the back and down to the water. He stretched quickly before throwing himself into the surf and swimming hard and fast against the tide not slowing down when he broke the drag back to the beach. He swam so he didn't have to think about being so sure he was about to lose Danny. He swam until his lungs started to burn and his legs and arms protested and when he felt the fear from today dissipating he started to slow and turn back towards home. He swam back slowly, stretching his muscles out and enjoying the swim even if the sight of Danny with a bomb's sensor on his chest never really left his mind.

When he climbed out of the water he was exhausted but it gave him something else to think about while he threw his bathers in the laundry sink and walked up to the shower. He turned the water on as hot as he could stand it and shoved his head under the spray. He allowed himself a few extra minutes in the shower to wash away the sticky feel of sweat and fear before he turned the water to frigidly cold and allowed it to shock his system. He stood under it for a few heartbeats and then turned off the water and got out of the shower. He dressed and grabbed something to eat before he sat on the couch with a beer and hoped that Grace and Danny were having an amazing time and would be home soon.

/ / / / /

Later, when Grace was exhausted and asleep Danny pressed himself close to Steve and tried to forget the day, tried to remind himself that Steve not walking away wasn't so dangerous, that he hadn't come close to losing Grace again. Days like to today made him want to quit, walk away and find something else to do with his life but he couldn't do that. He couldn't walk away from Steve or Five-0 even if he wanted to and, he generally didn't want to, but he hated to be reminded that he could lose this.

Steve pulled him close and stripped the suit off his body before using his mouth and hands to map Danny's body.

"Seem to like my Chewbacca chest pretty well now," Danny gasped out as Steve wrapped his hand around Danny's erection.

Steve nuzzled the fur on Danny's chest and twisted his hand. "Come for me Danny."

Danny shook his head back and forth against the pillow under his head ruffling his hair. "Not yet."

Steve licked a line along the sharp angle of his hip. "Come for me Danny, I'm not done with you yet but I want to see you come."

Danny shook his head trying not to let Steve's encouragement send him over the edge before he was ready.

"Danny," Steve pleaded. "Come on baby."

"With you," Danny demanded and tugged at Steve's body until he was pressed heavily into the mattress so they could start moving together. Steve pushed him deeper into the mattress and licked his way along Danny's shoulder to his neck.

"I was scared I was going to lose you today," Danny said dragging Steve down for a kiss.

"I'm never going to leave you," Steve said. "If you go, I go."

Danny gripped Steve's hair. "No. Next time you better run."

Steve kissed him again, hungry and desperate. "Never. I love you."

Danny twisted under Steve and came. Danny reached down into the mess he'd made and made a mess of Steve until he came with a grunt in Danny's ear.

"Steve," Danny said when they'd both cleaned up and were lying in bed again pressed close.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to get married or whatever the hell they are calling it now?"

Steve flipped over and pinned Danny to the mattress before he proceeded to remove all the good work of their cleaning up.

"Yes," Steve said later. "I'd quite like to get married."

Danny laughed and curled into Steve regardless of the sticky mess between them and held on tight. "Oh good, you had me worried for a second there." Steve laughed into his collarbone and held him tightly.

/ / / /

The second I saw this episode I pictured that question at the end.


	13. Grace

**/ / / Grace \ \ \ **

Steve stretched out in bed and turned over to look at Danny, he knew Grace would be getting up soon and would want to go swimming even if she's barely been able to walk alone when they came back from the dance the night before. Normally Steve didn't bother to lie about in bed unless he and Danny were keeping one another entertained but this morning he just wanted to wait until Danny woke up. Steve ran his fingers along Danny's ribs until his…fiancé, Steve smile, pulled away and opened one eye to glare at Steve.

"What?"

Steve grinned at him. "We're going to get married."

Danny rolled his eyes and turned over. "Leave me alone, you kept me up half the night."

Steve moved with him until he was plastered to Danny's back. "You're not in a good mood."

"I'm tired, go and bug Grace."

"What are we going to tell her?"

"That we're getting married," Danny said with a full body shrug. "But later when I'm alive."

Steve kissed the back of Danny's neck. "You want to tell her today?"

Danny twisted around and threw an arm over Steve's waist. "Why wouldn't we, she's here and I think we should tell everyone."

"You don't want to wait?"

Danny pinched Steve. "Why would I? She is going to be so excited."

Steve kissed Danny. Danny pulled him in closer and ran his fingers through Steve's hair. "Steve, Babe, I asked you to marry me, or civil union me, or whatever and we're going to tell everyone. May as well invite the whole family over."

Steve grinned at him.

"You already did."

Steve shrugged. "I haven't done anything but we're having everyone over for a barbeque lunch."

"It's," Danny arched to check the clock. "Just after 6am how the hell have you already invited people?"

Steve grinned. "I sent a text message last night."

"Then why do you look like you thought I was going to keep it a secret."

"I invited them when you were at the dance, it has nothing to do with the whole getting married thing." Steve said with a shrug. "Just a way to catch up after a hard case."

"Well then," Danny said. "I think it's great timing. Now go back to sleep."

"I'm awake," Steve said kissing Danny again.

"I hate you," Danny said as he rolled them over and pressed Steve down into the bed.

/ / / / /

Danny sat on the beach blanket and napped while Steve and Grace practiced her snorkelling. He'd been so close to sleeping again when Grace had knocked on their door, she'd asked Steve if he was swimming today and had seemed so sure he must not feel well since he was still in bed. They'd all decided to come down but Danny's book wasn't nearly as interesting with his eyes half closed so he'd put it down and fell asleep.

Wet drops of water woke him up. "Go away, Steve."

"How did you know it was me?" Steve asked and Danny felt him drop down onto the blanket next to him.

"Did you have fun?" Danny asked instead of answering.

"I did." Grace said. "Steve said we're having lunch with everyone."

Danny nodded slowly.

"Are you going to wake up, Danno?" Grace asked and he felt her sit on his other side.

Danny shrugged but didn't bother to open his eyes. "I'm good."

"I'm going to build a sandcastle." Grace said and bounded away.

Something wet and heavy landed on Danny's stomach, he knew it was Steve's head without looking and lifted his hand to card through his wet hair.

"Are you really that tired?" Steve asked.

"It was a long day yesterday," Danny said.

"Do you want to go back to bed while Grace and I got to the shops and buy what we need for lunch?"

"No, I'll come with you."

Steve laughed. "I'll go and have a shower and Grace and I can go while you get some sleep."

"No." Danny opened his eyes and sat up. "I'm good."

Steve looked at him like he was insane. "You," he looked to see where Grace was. "You were almost blown up yesterday. Your body would have been pumping out so much adrenaline and other things that I'm surprised you made it out of bed at all. On top of that I did keep you up late last night."

"Well worth it," Danny said with a smile.

"Gracie, do you want to come with me to the shops to get the stuff for the barbeque."

"Okay," Grace said and ran down to the water to rinse out her pail and other toys. "I'll go and have a shower."

Danny wriggled out from under Steve and stood up. "Come on, babe. Let's go and get things sorted out."

"Stubborn," Steve said and shook out the blanket.

"Ha. Pot calling the kettle black." Danny threw over his shoulder as he started towards the house.

"Will you at least stay home and clean up the place?"

Danny nodded as he walked back to the house. "Fine."

Steve grinned behind him and packed up their things. He went upstairs to have his own shower and when he came downstairs Grace was sitting across from Steve looking confused.

"Come sit down Steve," Danny said.

"Am I in trouble?" Steve asked.

"No," Grace said. "I think I am."

"I told you you're not in trouble, Steve and I have something to tell you."

"Okay."

Danny grabbed Steve's hand. "Last night Steve and I decided to get married."

Grace squealed so loudly they both flinched and threw herself at them. "Really?"

"Yeah, Monkey, you don't mind do you?"

Grace tugged them both in with an arm around their necks. "It's excellent."

Danny could feel Steve sag next to him and he tightened his grip on Steve's hand.

"We're telling everyone today but we wanted you to know first." Danny said.

Grace pulled away and grinned at them.

"I'm so pleased you're happy," Steve said.

Grace hugged him. "You'll be my step-dad too."

Danny smiled at Steve who looked like he'd just been punched. Steve turned to him with big eyes. "He sure will, Monkey." Steve hugged Grace back with a smile.

Grace pulled back and turned to her dad. "Do I get to be in the wedding?"

"Of course," Steve and Danny answered together.

"Can I get a pretty dress?"

Danny laughed. "We will buy something beautiful but we don't know when we're getting married yet so we're not going to go and buy it today."

Grace sagged. "Okay."

Danny pulled her into a hug. "What should we get to celebrate; we don't have time to make my mother's famous pineapple upside down cake."

"Cocoa puffs?" Grace asked. "Or a chocolate crunch mocha cake?"

Danny looked at Steve. "Both really good ideas, what do you think, Babe?"

"I suppose since Gracie isn't going to get a dress until we decide when we're getting married then she should get to choose."

Danny laughed. "You are so easy. Okay, are you two going to get the food or what?"

"Are you staying here?" Grace asked.

Danny shrugged. "I need to get the place looking good for our guests."

"Okay, Danno," Grace threw her arms around him again. "I'm so happy about you and Steve."

"Me too, Grace."

Grace smiled and pulled away. She grabbed Steve's hand and the shopping list Danny had written before leading them both out to the car. When he was a couple of streets away from the house he asked Grace to send a text message for him.

**I tidied up last night, you only need to get out the picnic plates and cutlery - Steve**

"Daddy said you're manipulative." Grace informed him.

"I do hope he didn't swear."

"That's okay Uncle Steve, I just pretend I can't read those words."

Steve laughed.

/ / / / /

Doris drove in just behind Steve and Grace.

"You're early," Steve said as he grabbed the bags while Grace unlocked the door.

Doris came over and grabbed a couple of bags. "I wanted to help you out."

"We're got it under control," Steve said. "But you are welcome. Come in and I'll introduce you to Gracie."

"She's here?" Doris asked.

"Her weekend," Steve said. "And she had a Father-Daughter Dance last night."

Grace ran out to him. "We have to be quiet Uncle Steve, Dad's asleep."

Steve grinned. "Good. Grab the last bag."

She was watching Doris as she nodded and went to grab the bag.

"Gracie, this is my mum, Doris. She's here for the barbeque."

"Hello, Mrs McGarrett," Grace said politely before she turned and walked back into the house.

"Why is Danny sleeping while you're looking after his daughter?"

"We had a couple of aborted bombings yesterday. Don't mention it but it was hard on Danny."

"Must have been a cakewalk for you," Doris said before she walked inside.

Steve followed her in, he wasn't about to tell her what had happened while they'd been caught by that motion sensor, especially not with Grace anywhere where she could hear. Danny was sprawled on the couch when he walked inside. There were plastic re-useable plates and cutlery on the coffee table and he was snoring quietly with a plastic fork in his hand. Steve walked into the kitchen where Grace was sitting at the table and sorting the vegetables into ones for the fridge and ones for the salad. He put down the last of the bags and started adding things to the table. When everything was unpacked he realised his mother was standing at the entrance to the kitchen and silently watching them.

"Everything okay, Mum?" Steve asked.

"You have done this before."

"We have barbeques all the time, Chin and Malia come and Kono brings her boyfriend sometimes but Uncle Chin doesn't really like Adam but this time Max is bringing Sabrina. Cath isn't going to be coming with anyone though is she?"

"Nope," Steve said and slid the rolls towards Grace for cutting. "But that's okay; you don't have a date either."

Grace grinned at him. "The look on Danno's face would be funny though."

"You call your father Danno?" Doris asked.

Grace nodded slowly. "It's my name for him, Steve is allowed to use it though because he loves Dad too."

Steve ruffled Grace's hair and started to wash the salad. Grace cut the buns and dragged out a step stool to reach the big bowls Danny put buns in for barbeques. When she'd finished she climbed up next to him on the counter and shredded lettuce while he cut the rest of the salad.

"Should you be sitting on the kitchen bench?" Doris asked.

"Probably not," Steve said and threw Grace a wink. "But we won't tell Danny."

"Tell me what? Gracie, off the counter. Hello Doris."

"Danny," Doris said with a nod.

Danny walked over and gave Steve a kiss on the shoulder before he stood in front of his daughter. "I fell asleep so we need to go and get the table outside ready."

Grace nodded, stole a handful of carrot and bounced off the bench. "I'll get the music."

"Need any help, Babe?" Danny asked grabbing some of the cut carrots as well.

"I need more carrots but I've got this."

"Okay," Danny grabbed more carrots and handed them to Steve before digging into the cupboard for the plastic cups and heading out past Doris.

"I hope you brought some bathers," Steve threw over his shoulder. "We normally go swimming, though Malia probably won't be able to come in yet."

Doris came to stand next to him. "So, you and Danny's daughter seem to get along well."

"Of course," Steve looked at his mother. "I told you, Danny and I have been together for a while, Grace lives here when Danny has her why wouldn't we get along?"

Doris fiddled with the cherry tomatoes. "Well you are her father's boyfriend it would make sense if she didn't like you."

"I don't think Grace knows how to dislike anyone, except Janie, a girl at her school but she is nice. She and I have always gotten along well."

"I see. You say that but you should watch yourself, make sure that they don't take advantage of you."

"Advantage? Danny doesn't take advantage of me and Gracie always accepts it when the answer is no, unless she's tired."

"Danny is asking you to look after his daughter and get ready for a picnic while he relaxes. You are partners if you were both dealing with the events of yesterday and yet you are the one doing all the work."

"Doris, you don't understand what occurred yesterday and I cannot tell you where Gracie might hear," Steve looked out the door but could only see Danny at the table; he assumed Grace was next to him but he wasn't going to take the chance if he wasn't sure where she was.

"You aren't seeing what he's doing here Steven, he and I spoke and I know he's not the right type of person for you."

"Is this because he's a man?"

Doris stared at him. "You don't think I know about Shane when you were in high school?"

"You knew about him?"

"I knew that you and he were making out in the locker rooms at school. You really were never any good at hiding what you were doing."

"Mum, you don't need to worry about Danny; he isn't taking advantage of me."

Doris shook her head at him. "Steve, you really should listen to me. You're being blinded by your feelings."

"Mum," Steve said firmly and was about to talk when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned towards it and found Grace standing there glaring at his mother. "What can I do for you Grace?"

"Dad wants to know if you want him to clean the barbeque."

Steve smiled at her and she focussed on him her face clearing. "Tell him that's my job and to keep his hands to himself."

"Okay, Uncle Steve." Grace threw another look at his mother before she spun around and left. Steve watched until he could see her outside before he turned back to his mother.

"She seems to take after her father in that too." Doris said watching him.

"I think anyone would be like that after someone insulted their father. Now, yesterday there was a man with known terrorist affiliations who we were chasing, he had a bomb and Danny was stuck by a motion sensor. He had to stand there still and wait while we got the bomb people out thinking that at any minute the damn thing could blow up and then he went and pretended that nothing was wrong for his daughter. I told you there were reasons that he was sleeping, you don't know everything there is to know about us so don't pass judgement when you don't know what is happening."

"So, he's the only one who was affected by yesterday if you were chasing after a bomber?" Doris asked.

"He was the one who couldn't walk away; I'm just the one who wouldn't."

Doris looked at him surprised. "What do you mean wouldn't."

The front doorbell rang. "I wouldn't let him get blown up alone," Steve left the kitchen to open the front door.

"Hey Steve," Malia said brightly before she walked inside.

"Hi Malia," he pressed a kiss to her cheek and smiled at Chin who walked in behind her. "Danny's out the back, I have a few more things to sort out but Doris will take you out there."

Doris looked at him for a moment before nodding and leading them outside. Steve went back to organise the last of the food, cutting just a little more harshly than he had been before.

/ / / /

This was going to cover more but it was almost 5000 words and still being written so I've cut it here, I think the picnic should take some time to write. Not sure if there will be an update tomorrow. I love writing Grace. Enjoy...


	14. Barbeque

**/ / / Barbeque \ \ \ **

"Gracie, what's wrong? You came out with a sour look on your face." Danny said as he tucked the napkins out of the wind.

"I don't like Mrs McGarrett."

"What did she do?"

"She doesn't like you," Grace said just as the back door opened and Doris came out with Chin and Malia following her.

"Malia," Grace said beaming. "Hello. Can I give you a hug?"

Malia nodded. "I'm almost all healed."

Grace gave her a very gentle hug before waving her hello at Chin.

"Let's go down to the water," Malia said with a smile.

"I'll get you a blanket," Danny said.

"Are you sure you should go down there?" Chin asked. Malia smiled and kissed him on the cheek before pulling Grace down towards the water.

"Don't worry, Chin," Danny said when he came back. "Don't look at me like that either. I remember you giving me that same advice after Montegliano."

"Montegliano?" Doris asked.

"Guy who kidnapped Steve and I, he did a fair amount of damage. Steve was out of commission for a while. Surprisingly enough Steve isn't a very good patient."

Chin grinned. "Grace had him completely under control."

Danny laughed. "She is going to be a force to be reckoned with if she becomes a doctor."

Chin grabbed the blanket. "I can't wait."

"Or you know, you and Malia could have your own."

Chin laughed but didn't bother to say anything.

"I'm going to go in and help Steve, Doris. You can go down to the water if you like."

"About time," Doris said before she walked down to the water. Danny dropped his head and turned back into the house.

"Hey babe," Danny said and came to stand next to Steve.

Steve turned to him with flared nostrils and glared past Danny.

"What did she say? Grace came out looking mad and so do you."

"She, I set her straight."

Danny took the knife out of Steve's hand and turned him towards the table. "Tell me."

"She thinks you're taking advantage of me."

"As often as possible," Danny said.

Steve laughed and then frowned at him. "I told her what happened yesterday."

"You told her about us getting married?"

Steve shook his head. "I told her about the bomb since she was telling me that she doesn't think that you're the right person for me, she isn't listening."

Danny took a deep breath. "Okay. Well, we have a plan and it has cake, so we are going to ignore all of that and when she realises that you and I are utterly serious about this then she has two options, she can like it or she can decide not to, is she doesn't then you and I have a talk to her."

"Why are you so damned calm, you're never calm?"

Danny glared at him. "I am often calm. In this instance it is because I don't care what she thinks of me, you know me Steve. I get loud when things are important and I go quiet when things are…really important but what your mother thinks of me isn't either of those things. You are important to me so I will wait her out and I will not allow her to make me angry though if she upsets Grace again that will change." Danny shook his head.

"I find you being calm upsetting," Steve said before he pulled Danny in for a kiss.

"Lovely," Danny said but couldn't say anything else since the bell rang again. "Saved by the bell."

"I don't need to be saved from you Danny."

Danny smiled at him widely before turning for the door.

"Hey, Kono, Adam. Come in."

"Hey, Danny, have some wine," Kono said on the way in.

"Hi, Danny," Adam said looking around uncomfortably.

"Come in Adam, it' great that you're here, everyone's out the back."

Adam smiled and followed Kono out of the house. Danny was about to close the door when Max called out to him, a pretty brunette on his arm smiling shyly.

"Hello Max, is this Sabrina?"

"Yes. Sabrina, this is Danny, a member of the Five-0 taskforce that I work with."

"Hello Danny," she said with a smile. Danny clapped Max on the back as he passed but the medical examiner simply stared at him confused.

"Come on in, everyone's out the back down near the water. Would you like me to get you a chair?"

"I can do that," Max insisted and put a hand on Sabrina's back to lead her out of the house.

Steve came out to stand next to him. "Just Cath to come, everything's ready."

Danny slid his arm around Steve's waist. "When are you cooking?"

Steve shrugged. "As soon as Cath gets here, I invited everyone later than normal. Then we can tell everyone."

Danny nodded. "I best get out there instead of leaving our guests to fend for themselves."

Steve kissed him again. "I'll come down as soon as Cath arrives."

Danny walked down to the beach with an armful of beer. He handed them out and then gave water to the injured and Grace. Danny dropped onto the blanket next to Adam.

"Grace and Kono were in the water before I'd finished telling her I didn't mind."

"Grace is a terrible influence of everyone. If she can get into the water she will."

"Is Grace swimming?" Cath asked from behind him.

"Of course," Danny smiled. "Steve cooking?"

"He told me to tell you he doesn't need help and if you come up he'll burn the sausages."

Danny laughed.

"I think I might join them swimming." Cath said and toed off her shoes. "Anyone else?"

"I can't go beyond wadding," Malia said ignoring Chin's worried look. "But I can do that."

"Malia…" Chin started.

"Chin, either you come for a walk in the waves or you sit here and be quiet."

"Let's go," Chin said and kicked his shoes off.

Danny watched them all go. "How is your recovery coming Sabrina?"

"Good," she said with a smile. "They said I could start back at work next week. Only short shifts but I'm really looking forward to being able to get out of the house."

"I remembering being completely stir-crazy the last time I was shot."

"The last time?" Sabrina said worriedly.

Danny would have made a comment about it all being Steve's fault but Steve wasn't here and he couldn't be bothered disagreeing with Doris about it. "Occasional hazard of the job." Sabrina looked at Max and Daniel continued. "But only my job. I'm going to go up and help Steve." Danny stood up and walked the short distance back to the house.

"I told Cath not to let you come up here," Steve said.

"I didn't want you to be alone up here cooking, we're normally all up here. Grace is down in the water with Kono and Cath and I wanted to check on you."

Steve looked at him. "You're not watching her like a hawk?"

"You've taught her how to swim better than almost anyone I know."

"You don't need to keep me company." Steve said.

"Need any help?" Adam asked coming up to them.

"Nope, but you can grab us both a beer." Steve said. "And tell me how everything is going."

Danny nodded and turned around to head back down to the water, he could see Grace swimming around and walked down to the edge of the water.

"I love the beach," Malia said to him, Chin was looking with some fear between Malia and the waves.

"I'm just glad you're feeling better." Danny said.

"So am I," she said with a sigh. "My mum is finally gone so now I only have Chin watching me like I'm about to break."

"Cut him some slack," Danny said. "Remember that you doctors are the worst patients."

"That is a vicious lie," Malia said with a smirk.

Danny turned at Grace's squeal and she came running out of the water. She stopped next to him. "There was a school of fish."

"Out there?"

Grace nodded.

"About time to eat?" Kono called out.

"Bottomless pit," Danny said before he shook his head. "You going back in, Monkey?"

Grace shook her head. "Can I swim later?"

Danny huffed out a laugh. "Like I'd be able to keep you out of the water."

"I'll swim later then," Grace said. "When Steve can swim too."

"Alright, Monkey."

"We'll come too," Malia said and Danny could see Chin visibly relax. They waved Kono and Catherine back in as well and settled back with the rest of the party.

"Where is Adam?" Kono asked looking around.

"He is up helping Steve," Danny said watching Grace.

Everyone settled down and they chatted about anything that wasn't work for a while, everyone staying very carefully away from what had been happening this week and what had happened yesterday specifically. Danny watched Grace who chatted to Sabrina, talked to Max about her last visit to the water park and Kono about when they could next go surfing but she carefully avoided Doris who was sitting back and watching the group rather than participating.

Danny knew Grace was her own person, but twisted in with that was a fair amount of Rachel and himself. Rachel and Danny had always had one thing in common above all else, they were stubborn people and Grace was too in her own way. He knew that, unlike Rachel, Grace took after him in her devotion to the people she cared about. Rachel cared for people and she never set out to hurt them but she found it easy sometimes to forget that she had made promises. Grace was like him though, like his mother before him, when she loved someone and welcomed them into her life she looked after them. She cared for Steve and she hadn't liked hearing about his mother leaving, she had seen with the clarity that came with youth the fact that Doris coming back had hurt Steve, and now with that same understanding she had seen that Doris didn't like him either. Danny wasn't surprised that Grace didn't like Doris, he didn't like Doris but he was a little surprised at how much she seemed to be avoiding Doris. He was going to pull her inside and talk to her when Chin started telling a story about Steve and Danny arguing over paint colours while running through the streets chasing some teenager who'd stolen a woman's bag. Doris watched Chin carefully as he told the story and something kept Danny in his spot.

"Danny," Steve called down and Danny had no choice but to leave them to it.

"Steven, what can I do for you?" Danny asked when he came to stand next to him.

"How is everything going?" Steve asked nodding his head down towards the beach.

"Good."

"Should we cart everything down there or make everyone come up here?"

Danny looked down at the beach. "Here. We'll have a nice captive audience for the announcement and there will be no sand in my food."

"That's what I figured," Steve said.

"So you asked me up here to…"

Steve responded by kissing him.

"I'll go and get everything then," Danny said with another quick kiss before he went inside and grabbed everything else they needed. "I like this being lazy thing," Danny said when everything was on the table.

"You keep enjoying it," Steve said. "I cooked so you have to do the clean-up."

"I knew there would be a downside," Danny said.

"Here," Adam said handing Steve another beer. "Just try it."

"I like my Kona," Steve said but tried Adam's beer anyway. "Five minutes," Steve said to Danny.

"I shall collect the troops," Danny saluted and headed back down towards the water. The closer he got he could see that Grace was glaring at the woman sitting on the other side of the blanket. She had obviously stopped ignoring Doris now and while Danny completely agreed with the sentiment he and Rachel were raising her better than that.

"Grace," Danny said quietly sitting next to his daughter. "Stop glaring at Mrs McGarrett."

Grace nodded and looked to the ocean instead. She folded her arms and rested back against Danny's chest. "She said Steve would have been better off to have picked all the colours himself and they you wouldn't have had fights."

"Steve is ready for you guys," Danny said to the whole group but he kept an arm around Grace so she knew not to go anywhere. Danny smiled at Sabrina who watched him as they walked away.

"I don't like her," Grace said.

"I know monkey," Danny said with a sigh. "But she is Steve's mum so we're going to be polite to her."

Danny ignored the voice in his mind reminding him that he hadn't been particularly nice. Though, in all honesty he had been fairly polite; if he didn't love Steve so much he probably would have been downright rude to her. Danny tried to work out the right way to explain this to Grace.

"Mrs McGarrett doesn't realise yet how much we love Steve and while she shouldn't be rude to me." Danny had a sudden thought. "She wasn't rude to _you_ was she?"

Grace shook her head.

"Well, you know that I don't think anyone should be rude to other people but I am going to be polite to Mrs McGarrett until she realises that we love Steve as much as she does. If she is rude to you I want you to tell me, and if she is rude about me again you tell me but maybe what we should do for the rest of the day is stay away from her like you stay away from mean people in the playground at school."

"She should be nice." Grace said folding her arms across her chest.

Danny smiled at his daughter and pulled her close. "She should be but she isn't at the moment and we can't make people do things so we're going to do the right thing."

"Is everything okay?" Steve asked walking towards them.

"We're just chatting about keeping our distance from people who say things we don't like."

"Are you going to tell your mum to be nice to Danny, Steve?"

"I already did, Grace." Steve said. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"That's okay, Steve," she stood up and gave him a hug. "I'm just going to do what Danno said."

"Okay, go and grab some food, Monkey." Grace nodded and ran towards the house.

"I'll talk to her now," Steve said.

"No," Danny shook his head and grabbed Steve's wrist. "She hasn't said anything to Grace but Grace is being very protective of us. Wait until after lunch and do it quietly but don't make a big deal out of it."

"Okay, still bizarrely calm."

"Determinedly." Danny said and dragged Steve up the beach to the house.

/ / / /

I know Danny isn't calm much but I really do think he'd try, it won't last. It really, really suits my plans for next chapter though.

Happy New Year, I'll update in the new year :)


	15. Announcement

2am this morning. A little but tipsy I thought of the best start to this chapter but didn't have pen or paper or my computer and I didn't want to forget it so I typed it on my iPhone. I may have a problem. I already had the second half written but if you see anything weird I missed in my edit please let me know.

**/ / / Announcement \ \ \**

Steve and Danny collected their food and settled on either side of Grace bracketing her from the rest of the crowd.

"Doris," Malia said when they'd been sitting and eating silently for a while. "Has Steve told you how he and Danny got together? I am quite proud of myself for getting them moving."

"I despaired over them ever working it out." Kono said with a sigh.

"We weren't that bad." Danny responded automatically; used to the ribbing.

"You were both obvious and oblivious which was an interesting combination to watch," Max threw in.

"It was our wedding," Malia continued. "Steve was watching Danny dance and Danny was just watching Steve. They'd separate but they always ended up back next to one another."

"I was drunk," Kono threw in and then looked at Grace. "I was...nope sorry Danny no other word for it."

"Kono told Danny to accept that his feelings were reciprocated but in the end it was Malia," Chin said and looked at his wife with such love she beamed back and completely forgot to speak for a moment.

"I asked Danny if he wanted to kiss Steve." Malia finally said.

"I'd already told Danno it was okay to kiss Steve," Grace threw in with a grin. Steve grabbed Danny's hand as they listened and Danny smiled and ate one handed.

"Danny looked so hopeful and so terrified," Malia said with a laugh. "So I asked Steve. Then they were gone."

"To discuss the idea of dating alone before returning to the party." Danny said quickly.

"And to kiss Steve," Grace said causing Malia and Kono to start giggling like teens.

"They were inseparable after that," Chin said over his wife.

"They were before too," Kono said as Doris was about to say something. "Danny looked so fierce when we came and got him from the warehouse where Montegliano was holding them. He wouldn't leave Steve's side."

That was the exact moment that Danny realised what they were doing. They didn't mention stuff like that in front of Grace. Of course she knew about it but they hadn't talked about it since then. They wouldn't talk about it in front of Grace unless they had noticed the, oh so, subtle way Doris was showing her dislike for Danny and his relationship with Steve. In that moment Danny felt exactly like he did at home in his mother's kitchen surrounded by his family; that warmth that only came from people who were always going to be on your side no matter what. Danny gripped Steve's hand tighter and smiled at Kono and Malia who smiled back and kept going.

"I remember the other doctors in the hospital were all so impressed with how much attention Grace gave to everything Steve and Danny were told." Malia said making Grace beam.

"She exhibited a unique ability to make sure that Steve followed doctor's instructions." Max said with a nod.

"That was when Steve finally asked me to move in with him." Danny said.

Steve sighed. "You were living here already I don't know why you needed to be asked."

"Manners, babe."

"Then we finally convinced you to update the place." Kono smirked at them with such evil glee.

"Do you remember Alex Scott, Mum?" Steve asked. "He did the bathrooms, the kitchen, and the laundry."

"I helped paint." Grace threw in.

"I remember him," Doris said. "He did a good job."

"Have you seen Grace's bed?" Malia said. "If we have kids I'm commissioning Danny and Grace to paint the cot."

"Hey," Steve said. "Don't forget my seals. They were excellent."

"You weren't allowed to bend," Grace said. "They are very pretty I know exactly which ones are yours, Uncle Steve."

"This bed sounds amazing," Sabrina said. "I'd like to see it."

"Okay," Grace said about to bound out of her chair.

"After lunch, monkey."

"Okay." Grace sat back down with a pout.

"Oh my god. The post-it makeup." Kono said with an evil grin.

Danny rolled his eyes at her. "Nosy."

"Just the way I was trained," Kono winked.

"How is it a good thing there are two of you?" Danny asked Steve.

"Don't sell yourself short, brah. You've taught me just as much."

"Vicious lies." Danny said to Chin and Kono's laughter.

"Post-it make up?" Doris asked watching them warily.

"Steve and I got into a fight." Danny said.

"Because he was painting my birthday present and we disagreed about what else he should be doing."

"Then they flirty shamelessly, made up, and sorted out the problems using post-it notes instead of talking. It was incredibly cute," Kono said.

"Did you really make up using post-its?" Grace asked turning to her father.

"I kept them," Steve said with a smile. Danny turned to Steve surprised but he just shrugged and turned back to the rest of the group to see what they were going to be telling Doris next. Danny pulled Steve back around and kissed him quickly.

"And this happened at work?" Doris asked. "Since Kono could read them all."

Danny took a deep breath.

Cath smiled at him even though she had been silent before. "I always get the best calls for favours from Five-0."

"I don't always call you for favours," Steve defended himself.

"Every time I see your face come up on my phone you are looking for a favour." Cath said.

"Not for today," Steve defended himself.

"I brought ice," Cath said. Steve's indignant reply was lost in the laughter.

Steve stood up. "Is anyone finished?"

"Do we have desert?" Kono asked before she'd hand over her plate.

"Cake," Grace answered. "Not yet though."

Kono looked at her strangely before handing her plate over to Steve. "Will it be good cake?"

Grace smiled. "It was my choice."

Kono returned the smile with a nod. "Is it as good as your dad's pineapple upside down cake?"

"When my mother comes here," Danny said grabbing some more of the dirty dishes. "You will tell her that it's hers and that mine is terrible."

Kono laughed.

"Your mother is coming to visit?" Doris asked.

"Oh yeah," Grace said excitedly. "I can't wait, Great-Nana is coming too and she's excellent."

For just a moment Danny pictured the meeting of Doris and his mother and his Nana. An evil part of him would like Doris to still dislike him, it would be an epic clash, but he hoped he was able to convince her to at least be polite to him by then; if only for Steve's sake.

"I can't wait to meet her," Kono said behind Danny as he took the dishes inside.

"We have a good team," Steve said when they were both in the kitchen.

"They're pretty good." Steve looked around the room for a minute. "Are we going to do this?"

Danny slid his arms around Steve. "Why do you seem nervous?"

Steve shrugged.

"Come on; let's go tell everyone the good news."

Steve and Danny walked back outside and stood in front of everyone. Grace was bouncing in her seat, Danny smiled at her and she looked around the table with excitement.

"We wanted to tell you something," Danny said with a smile.

Malia grinned back at them with understanding in her eyes.

"We're getting married," Steve said suddenly. Danny looked at him surprised.

"What?" Doris said standing up. "Why on earth would you marry someone who is going to leave you when his daughter moves to Las Vegas?"

"Vegas?" Chin and Kono said at the same time.

"What? How did you know about that?" Danny asked looking at Doris.

Grace got out of her chair and came over to him throwing herself into his lap. "I thought it wasn't for sure yet."

Danny pulled Grace into a hug. "It's not definite baby, we're still trying to stay in Hawaii." Danny looked up to Doris and glared at her. "Why on Earth did you say that to her."

"Doris," Steve said. "Come with me."

Doris followed him back into the house while the rest of the group turned to Danny.

"Why did you tell us?" Kono asked. She came over and pulled Grace into a hug.

"We had enough going on between Wo Fat and Malia's surgery. I am fighting the move so I decided not to tell you until something was certain."

Malia stood up slowly and walked over to him, she pulled him into a hug. "If we can do anything please let us know."

"Thank you, Malia."

/ / / / /

Steve marched his mother inside and turned around to glare at her. "How did you find out about Danny's case?"

"I asked someone to check him out when I came back. He's going to end up having to follow Grace to Las Vegas, asking him to marry you was a bad idea."

"Danny asked me and how dare you have someone check up on him."

"He's going to leave you for Grace."

"No, Doris, you don't understand."

"Call me Mum, Steven," she cut in.

"You don't understand," Steve said forcefully. "If Danny loses and Grace goes to Vegas, we will follow. We, not just Danny, but both of us."

Doris looked at him with surprise. "What would you do in Las Vegas?"

Steve shrugged, he'd been making some inquires in case but he wasn't ready to say anything yet. "I'm not sure. I could work security in a Casino."

"You'd hate it."

"You don't really know what I do and don't hate though, do you?" Steve pointed out. "You've been telling me what is best for me since you came back, like I'm a teenager who doesn't know what I'm doing."

Doris took a step back but Steve ignored the attempt to make him feel bad, she'd been pushing all day and it was annoying him.

"One of Danny's uncles works security at a casino, if I can't find anything else I'm sure Danny's mum would bug her brother until he gave me a job."

"You'd follow him to Las Vegas and give up your home and your job; everything?"

Steve shrugged. "From the time you killed yourself to the moment Danny moved in here with me I didn't have a home. In the end wherever he is I will be."

"Would he do the same for you? Do you really think he'd give up so much for you?"

Steve stepped closer to her. "You don't know Danny or our history and you have no right to question him. I would never, ever ask him to choose between Grace and I."

"Because you know he'd pick her?" Doris asked.

"She's his daughter."

"And what about you," Doris asked. "You'll never have your own children."

"I've never wanted any," Steve said. "I learned early that family wasn't permanent, why would I do that to someone else."

"I had to leave you Steven," Doris said.

"And I think you should leave now too." Steve said with a glare.

"I'm only trying to make sure you're safe."

"You know how you keep reminding me that you've been taking care of yourself and I shouldn't worry about protecting you? I've been on my own for twenty years too. I am completely and utterly able to look after myself Mum so leave until you are able to accept that I love Danny and he loves me and that you don't have any right to have an opinion on our life together."

Doris stared at him. "I want to make sure you're being treated well. He's getting everything out of this, he gets to do what he wants and you'll follow him, do you ever get what you want?"

"I only want Danny, with Danny comes Grace who I couldn't love anymore if she was my own and our friends. You say you want me to be treated well then listen when I speak. Danny and I are getting married, we are completely and utterly committed to one another and unless you can accept that then we are going to not have any sort of relationship. You dont know Danny. Why don't you take the time to get to know him instead if judging him on your first meeting."

"I might not know Danny but what I've seen isn't that impressive," Doris said but as she saw Steve's expression she nodded. "Okay, I'll get to know him, your colleagues seem to think highly of him."

"They aren't just colleagues; they're family." Steve said.

"I'm your family."

"Then act like it because the people out there are acting more like it than you are."

Doris clenched her jaw and looked at him, he stared back at her. "Okay."

"Good, but if you say anything else to upset Grace you will not be welcome in this house."

"Fine." Doris said folding her arms over her chest.

Steve nodded and turned around to walk back outside with everyone else. His mother never followed but he did get a text telling him she would call him the next day.


	16. Mary

**/ / / Mary \ \ \ **

Mary opened the door and Danny smiled at her. "I'm not going to see her."

"Okay," Danny shrugged. "But, before you tell me to go away I bought malasadas."

Mary smiled. "Come in."

"Thanks, Mary."

"Who is this then?" Morty asked.

"This is Danny, my brother's fiancé."

"Oh," Danny said. "No one has said it that way before, sounds odd."

"Are you here to talk some sense into her?" Morty asked and grabbed one of the malasadas.

"Nope, just here to see my future sister-in-law."

Mary came to sit next to him. "Steve told me that she is alive. I don't want to see her, she deserted us, Danny."

Danny shrugged at her and ate another fried ball. "I know, believe me, I know. Your mother does not like me. Though, she has been nicer since she kind of ruined our engagement announcement."

"Steve told me," Mary threw her arm around Danny. "Apparently after she left there was cake and beer and enough celebrating that Grace had to miss out on her morning swim with Steve."

Danny grinned at her. "It's a shame you weren't there."

Mary looked over at Morty. "I like my new job but it means I'm more locked into things, I like Morty and we're having a good time."

"She's very good," Morty said. "I'm going to go watch some TV; you two have a nice chat."

Mary stood up to wheel him into the other room. "You don't have to leave us alone."

Morty patted her hand. "I'm hoping he is really here to convince you."

Mary shook her head; she knew Marty meant well but she didn't want to have anything to do with her mother. It had been twenty years and in that time her mother hadn't wanted anything to do with her either.

"Go," Morty said with a shake of his head. "Stubborn."

"It's a McGarrett trait," Danny called from the other room.

"Okay," Mary said when she was sitting next to Danny. "What are you doing here?"

"Steve said your conversation went badly."

"He wants me to meet her, he told me how she feels about you and how she's been undermining and impolite to you since she came back and he wants me to meet her?"

Danny smiled. "Should have brought scotch."

"Yeah, but these are good." Mary said eating another malasada. "They never taste as good anywhere else."

"Okay," Danny said. "You're right, Steve's right she's been a bit of a bitch but, and this is a pretty big but, I think she thought that she was doing the right thing for Steve and while she read that situation very wrong I was pretty damned judgemental about her when we first met."

"We thought she was dead!"

"I know, Mary, there will never be a good enough explanation for it. I'm a dad, I love Gracie more than I love myself and there is very little I wouldn't do for her, I shot a man for her once, but even I don't understand it. What I will say for her is this, it is hard to explain the depth of love you have for your kids and sometimes you do stupid arse shit in the name of protecting them. See, Grace has this friend; Tommy." Danny said like he was saying Bundy. "This kid is everything I hate."

"Male?" Mary asked.

Danny laughed. "Yep, and I have been telling my baby, my daughter who is only ten but will one day be sixteen and then twenty and then she'll be getting married and someone else will get to see her every day and she might move away and then she'll be a mum and have her own little family and," Danny took a deep breath. "Every time I see Tommy, no matter what he is doing, every time I see that kid I think of Grace getting older and dating and one step closer to disappearing from my life. So I tell her how terrible boys are, I am telling her to stay away from anyone male and I hear myself and know it's ridiculous but that anxiety over the future makes me say it anyway."

"I'm really not seeing the point," Mary said.

Danny shook his head. "My point is that even if what you are doing seems insane sometimes we do it with good intentions. I don't know you mother, not really, I only know what I have seen so far, which admittedly hasn't been very positive but she really seems to love Steve, and I know she has talked about you. She doesn't like me, but when Steve explained that he and I are not going to end because of how she feels about me she did better, she did something she really hated for her son. She was in a situation that sucked and I think she did what she thought was the best option, I'm never going to agree but I know that even with everything that Steve's gone through since she came back he is happy that he knows she is alive."

"I barely remember her," Mary said blinking away tears. "He told me and all I could think was that, I can't really remember her, like she's a ghost in my memories. I was barely a teenager when she died. I needed a mum, I needed her and she was in hiding."

"So tell her that," Danny said pulling her into a warm hug. Mary took a deep breath and was surprised at how comforting she found him to be, she was so glad he was going to be family soon.

"I hate her," Mary whispered into the crispness of his shirt.

"Mary," Danny said quietly tightening his hold. "That's okay, I hate her a little bit because I see what she did to Steve and I know it was just as bad for you. Hating her is okay."

"She's my mum," Mary said. "She left me, she was supposed to be there for so many things and I didn't have anyone."

"Whatever you decide," Danny said pulling away. "Whatever you decide, I will support you, Steve will support you but…knowing that she is alive can you live with yourself if you go back and don't see her."

"She hasn't wanted to see me in twenty years."

"When you think back, do you remember her loving you?"

"She gave the best hugs," Mary said tears streaming down her face now and she didn't know how to make them stop. "I missed them so much."

"So, maybe she did want to see you."

"Why are you here? You said she doesn't like you, you don't like her either and yet you're here."

"We're going to be family, Steve's worried about you and I don't want you to go home and stew about what would, could, should have happened with your mother." Danny said. "Your mum looks at me and sees someone who isn't good enough for her son, she sees someone who judged her for abandoning her family and has moved into a place she left, in her son's life, in her house. She is sure of her instincts and since she has been living by them for twenty years she trusts them. She was downright civil to me the last time I saw her, she even congratulated us on the engagement, Steve swam for three hours after the meeting he had with her the day after we told everyone we were getting married but she's trying to do the right thing."

"Has Steve sexed you into calmness or something?" Mary asked looking at him strangely.

Danny laughed. "I love your brother and your mother doesn't have the power to make me mad, my ex-wife who is trying to take my daughter to Las Vegas has the entirety of my anger directed straight at her at the moment."

"You and Steve might move to Las Vegas?" Mary asked.

"See, she didn't get that before, she thought I was going to leave Steve here."

Mary scoffed; she had known that Steve and Danny weren't going to be breaking up as soon as she saw them look at one another even when they had just been working together; she had just been waiting for them to start dating. Apparently she got her brains from her father; Steve she wasn't always sure about.

"Idiot," Mary said and took a deep breath. "I can't promise anything."

"Will you think about it?" Danny asked.

"I will think about it," Mary said.

"This is all I ask," Danny's phone beeped. "I need to go and collect Gracie. You'll come over for dinner?"

"I can't leave Morty."

"Then bring him," Danny put his hand on her shoulder. "No matter what you decide you need to come to dinner so we can work out when you can make it back for the wedding. Grace is dying to buy a dress."

Mary smiled at him. "Oh, I get to buy a new dress."

"So that's never going to change? I'm going, see you soon."

"Bye, Danny." Mary said and closed the door behind him.

"Your almost brother-in-law is pretty smart," Morty yelled out from the other room.

/ / / /

To me one of the things that sits between Mary and Steve is that he does want to be a big brother but she hasn't had one there for a long while. I thought Danny, who is still rocking the Doris-calm might have some luck. I've had this scene in my head since I saw the episode. I decided not to write the Steve-Doris conversation and the Steve-Doris-Danny meeting because it would take me ages and I thought I could get there through Danny. Besides the next episode has that lovely torture scene. . .


	17. Ma

**/ / / Ma \ \ \ **

"Ma." Danny tried again.

"I never see you, Daniel."

"Ma. You are coming here soon."

"Yes, but what about Christmas, it's been three years since I've seen you on Christmas morning, and every year, every year it breaks my heart."

"Ma!" Danny said pleadingly and then threw a cushion at Steve's head where the other man was laughing.

"Your grandmother isn't getting any younger, she misses you, she misses Gracie-"

"She wants to see if your man is as hot in real life as he was in the pictures you sent," Danny's grandmother cut his mother off. "Now, while I am not ready for the old age home yet, I agree Daniel, it's been much too long since you were home.

"I am, Ma'am," Steve said the laughter evident in his voice. Danny wondered why they ever upgraded their phone to one with more than one handset.

"I like a confident man," Danny's Nana said. "But none of this ma'am crap, call me Lily."

"Yes, Ma'am," Steve said.

"Oh, you navy boys. I met the nicest navy men during the war; they'd all say ma'am to your face and then be trying to sneak their hands into your blouse when the lights were dark."

"Ma!" Danny's mum reprimanded.

"Okay, Lily," Steve said looking at Danny with such glee.

"Ma, Nana, I called for a reason."

"To break your mother's heart?" Lily asked with an evil chuckle.

"He's not calling to tell me he's coming home for Christmas."

"Ma," Danny started. "I told you, since Rachel is trying to take Grace to Vegas and I'm fighting her I just cannot get her for Christmas."

"That Rachel might have given me my first great, grandbaby but she isn't a very nice lady." Lily said.

"Nana, that was…nice."

Steve looked at Danny, Danny covered the phone with his hand. "When Rachel left me for Stan, my Nana cursed her left and right and every other way. She would have made Quentin Tarentino blush."

"Really?" Steve asked.

"Danny, stop whispering to your hottie," Lily said down the phone.

"Is Rachel going to be able to take Grace to Las Vegas?" Danny's mother asked.

"I don't know, Ma. Listen can we talk about why I called."

"Your uncle lives in Las Vegas," Lily said. "He can get you both a job."

"Ma," Danny's mum said. "Let him speak."

"Thanks, is Dad home?"

"He is, sweetheart, do you want me to get him?"

"Please, Ma."

"Are you sick?" Lily asked.

"No, Nana, we just want to talk to everyone at the same time."

"Ah," Lily said. "Hurry up, Elizabeth."

"Hello, Danny."

"Hey, Pop," Danny said. "Everyone's there?"

"Yes, Daniel, what is your news?"

"Steve and I have decided to get married."

"Well, it's about time," Lily said just before Danny's mother squeaked into the phone.

"Oh, Daniel, that is great news."

"I'm happy for you, son," Danny's father said gruffly. Danny knew he didn't quite know what to make of his suddenly altered sexual preferences but he had accepted it with the same gruff shrug and nod he had accepted everything Danny's whole life.

"Thanks, Pop."

"When are you getting married?" Danny's mother asked.

"Well," Danny started.

"We will be invited won't we? You're not going to do one of those horrible elopements…"

"Ma."

"…I know that a wedding can be stressful and everything but it doesn't matter…"

"Ma."

"…in the end because you are going to spend your whole life with that person and you…"

"Unless she turns out to be a cheating English…woman." Lily interjected.

"…should celebrate what is happening."

"Well, Ma'am," Steve started.

"Call me Lizzie, Steven," Danny's mother said. "I keep telling you."

"Lizzie, Danny and I were thinking we might have the ceremony when you come here next year."

"Oh, Steven, that is a lovely idea. See, Daniel, that is how it should be."

"Ma." Danny looked at Steve with a glare but his partner just grinned back.

"Yes, Daniel."

"Don't tell anyone, we're going to call today, make sure everyone can make it."

"I will have to invite the rest of the family if you're getting married."

"Nope," Danny said. "Just the ones I like, it's going to be small, in the backyard, but I promised Grace a new dress so we're having fancy outfits."

"I'll need a new dress," Lily said. "I can wear white too, since neither of you are virgins."

"Or women," Steve pointed out.

"I lived next to a gay man when I was a kid," Lily said. "He never said he was gay but the way he'd look at his 'roommate' wasn't fooling anyone, then he went off to war, never saw him again. Though I swear I saw someone who looked exactly like him on the news the other week. He was very good looking too, lovely jaw."

"Daniel, it's a wedding, you have to invite family."

"Ma, I let you convince me last time, this time I'm only inviting people I like. Uncle Ed, mum's brother," he threw in for Steve. "Aunty Emma and Aunty Jenny, dad's sisters. That's it."

"Good plan," his father said.

Danny could hear his mother's huff through the phone. "Okay, Daniel, if that is what you both want. I do hope you're not cutting down on Steve's guest list just because you are jaded about marriage."

"Ma!"

"It's okay, Mrs Williams, so long as Grace and Danny are there I'm happy."

"Oh, such a lovely young man," Lizzie said.

"And yet so full of shit," Lily threw in.

Steve looked so offended Danny couldn't hold in the laugh.

"Okay, Ma, we'll call again on the weekend when Grace is here," Danny said.

"Fine, bye Daniel, bye Steven."

"Bye, Lizzie, Lily." Steve said politely.

"Danny, send some more pictures of Steven and that nice Chin fellow, the ladies like to look at good looking young men."

"Okay, Nana," Danny said. "Talk to you later."

/ / / /

"I love your Nana," Steve said.

"Of course you do." Danny sighed and dialled his sister's number. "She is a terrible influence."

"Hello?"

"Hey, Molly, it's Danny."

"Congratulations on deciding to marry him," Molly said.

"Goddammit, I told her not to tell anyone."

Molly laughed in his ear. "Like that was ever going to happen."

/ / / /

"Hey, can I speak to Harvey please?"

"Who is calling?" Asked the female voice on the other end of the line.

"His brother, Danny."

"Just one moment," she disappeared for a moment. "Putting you through."

"Hey, Danny, what's up?"

"Where's the Jersey accent?"

"Buried under all my money," his brother, Harvey, responded without a pause.

"I called to tell you, you're going to have to get here when Ma and Pop come, I'm getting married."

"I know, Mum said."

"That woman is diabolical."

"Yep. I'll be there. I really need to go."

"Bye, Harvey."

/ / / /

"Hey, Danny, do not move Jonathon or I will not allow James to come and sleepover. I know about the wedding, we'll be there. Bye."

Danny hung up and looked at the phone; his sister had a lot of kids and that conversation about summed up most of them. Only one to go.

/ / / /

"Hey, Danny," Georgina said serenely down the line. She sounded calm and happy, like she always did, probably because she'd moved out of Jersey and didn't have a horrible job.

"Hi, Gee," Danny sighed.

"What's up, big brother?"

"Well, I have some news. Steve and I are going to get married when you all come to Hawaii."

"Excellent."

"She told you didn't she?"

"Of course, but you should get to tell your own news."

"Thanks, Gee, what's happening with you?"

/ / / /

"That woman," Danny said walking into the kitchen and into Steve's personal space for, though he would deny it, a hug. "Is better than the bloody mass media for getting information out."

"Beer?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Danny said with a smile and a kiss.


	18. Trust

**/ / / Trust \ \ \ **

Cath knocked on Danny's door.

"Hey, Cath, what's up?"

Catherine came inside and dropped the blinds behind her.

"Listen, Cath, I'm as adventurous as the next guy but I don't think this is really appropriate given your history with Steve." Cath didn't even smile at him. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk about Doris."

"Shit." Danny responded without thought; he knew this was going to be bad.

Cath nodded and managed the ghost of a smile. "I know you two don't get along."

"Don't get along? She hates me. At first I thought it was because I'm a man but apparently it's just that she hates me. She's been better since the barbeque though."

Cath nodded. "You remember how I hacked into WitSec and found out where Doris was?"

Danny sighed. "I certainly do, has it got you into trouble?"

"No, it's got Doris into trouble."

"Shit."

"She asked me not to tell Steve and I'm asking you the same thing."

Danny stood up and started pacing behind his desk. "Steve deserves to know if she is in danger."

"I agree but she doesn't want him to think that he's going to lose her again."

Danny swore and ran his fingers through his hair. "But he is isn't he? Fuck!"

"Yeah, he is." Cath said. "I just don't know if he ever got her back."

Danny sat down in the chair. "Tell me what happened."

"She was supposed to have killed this guy, Mangosta" Cath handed him a photo. "He is alive."

"Like Wo Fat?" Danny asked looked at the photo. "She's not…goddammit…she's bent isn't she?"

Cath didn't say anything but Danny could see from the look on her face that she agreed with him.

"Fuck," Danny said into his desk. "Right, so what do we need to do to protect Steve?"

Cath smiled at him. "Why doesn't she see this?"

"Doris?"

"You love him so much."

"I do." Danny said. "I never asked you, I don't suppose I ever wanted to ask you. Did you love him?"

"Still do," Cath said with a shrug. "However, I was never in love with him the way you are."

Danny nodded. He didn't know what else to say to her.

"We went after this guy, he came to the island. He grabbed Doris, well we thought he had Doris but when we found them she was the one torturing him."

"Torturing him as in pliers and batteries for electric shock?"

Catherine nodded at him.

Danny dropped his head into his hands. "Goddammit, how can she fucking do this to Steve?" Danny stood up and started to move. "She fakes her own death and emotionally breaks her family, she lets them all think she's dead and then when she comes back and has the chance to actually take out the sick fuck who is after her she just does nothing and lets him get away. She is not a sane woman. Sane women don't torture people who are after them they stop them, or they let the Naval Intelligence officer who is trying to help them arrest the guy. Instead, she lies to the son who is trying to protect her and hides things and tried to alienate the people who would help her."

"There are dark things in her past and now that one person knows she's alive, knows who she used to be, I think more will be on their way."

Danny nodded and dropped his head down into his hands. "You never asked for my word not to tell Steve."

"I cannot stand by and watch her make a fool out of Steve. I really don't want him to be blindsided."

"This might not go over well coming from me," Danny said. "Not since Doris and I don't get on so well."

"He knows you better than that," Cath said. "I can come with you."

"No." Danny grabbed the photo off his desk. "I've got this, but he might come looking for you."

"Might is the wrong word. I'm sorry I'm dumping this on your desk."

"So am I," Danny said. "But I chose Steve, I was just expecting the weird spy shit to come from his past not from his mother's."

"I'm going to head out," Cath said with an apologetic smile. "I'll talk to you later, Danny."

"Bye, Cath."

Danny looked at the photo and then stood up and walked into Kono's office. "Kono, I need you to do something under the radar."

"Sure, is it a secret wedding?"

Danny laughed. "Unfortunately no, I need you to set up a program watching for someone."

"Who?"

Danny handed over the photo. "This needs to be completely quiet though."

Kono watched him. "Who is it?"

"At the moment all I can tell you is we need to keep an eye out for him, I want to see if he comes onto or off of the island."

"Okay, Danny," Kono grabbed the photo and scanned it before she handed it back to him. "Am I keeping this from Steve and Chin too?"

"I will talk to them about it. Thanks, Kono."

"Danny," she called out just before he left her office.

"Yeah?"

"Just tell me, you're not in trouble, right?"

"I'm not, I promise."

Kono's face cleared. "Good."

Danny didn't say anything else about the photo or what Cath had told him until after he and Steve had had dinner. They were in between cases and had been doing paperwork all day. They had come home tired in the way only sitting in front of a computer could make you and Steve was wound up like he always was on paperwork days. Danny wanted him calm, rejuvenated from a swim and fed, before he ruined his night.

"Cath came to see me today," Danny said when they were settled on the lanai having a beer.

"Yeah?"

"She gave me this," Danny handed it over the photo. "This guy, Mangosta, came to the island looking for your mum."

"Where is he?"

"Cath looked after it, with that guy she conned from WitSec, he's in custody. The thing is, he is supposed to be dead."

Steve turned to him. "Why should he be dead?"

"Because you mother was sent to kill him."

Steve dropped his head down, his elbows on his knees. Danny put his hand between Steve's shoulder blades and pressed but didn't do anything else; just offered his support. Steve pushed back into Danny's warm hand and let out a shuddering sigh.

"I knew she was hiding things," Steve said without lifting his head. "I knew she wasn't like I remembered her, she is different, I remember her being warm but the way she's been with you wasn't right. I don't know what to do about her, Danny. If I ask her she lies to be but we're getting nowhere by investigating her just more questions and brick walls."

"Steve," Danny said wrapping an arm around Steve's shoulder and resting his nose against Steve's shoulder blade. "I don't know, babe, but whatever you want to do I've got your back."

"I know," Steve said. "You always do. Tell me what Cath told you."

"Doris was supposed to have killed this guy, he came to the island looking for her, she got him instead."

Steve turned to look at Danny. "What do you mean?"

Danny tried not to think about the way the look on Steve's face made him seem like a lost little boy. "They found her and he was tied up…"

"Tell me, Danny."

"She was torturing him for information."

"Okay, worse than I thought." Steve said.

"I'm so sorry, babe."

"So, she let him live?"

"I don't know," Danny said. "I've told you everything Cath told me."

"I'll have to talk to her."

"Cath or Doris?"

"Both, I suppose," Steve said.

"She asked Cath not to tell you anything," Danny said. "She doesn't want you to think she might disappear again."

"Did she come back?" Steve asked. Danny rubbed at his face and held on tighter since there was nothing else he could do.

Danny listened to Steve breathe for a long time.

"What do you want to do?" Danny asked finally.

"What do you honestly think would happen if I confronted her?"

"I think that you would end up getting no answers."

"Then I'm not going to do anything."

Steve stood up and grabbed Danny's hand. "Come with me. Let's go to bed."

Danny nodded and followed him.


	19. Models

**/ / / Models \ \ \ **

Steve was waiting for Danny when he got home.

"Look what someone sent me," Steve said when Danny had grabbed them both a beer and was sitting next to him. Danny pressed into Steve's side so he could look at the phone. There was a picture of Danny squashed between a couple of Victoria Secret models.

Danny laughed. "That is excellent, I'm going to get that printed."

Steve glared at him.

"Babe," Danny said with a smirk. "You're not jealous are you?"

Steve folded his arms. Danny figured it would be better to wait until later to get a copy of that photo.

"Steven, I am not going to leave you for three gorgeous women." Danny knew he wasn't really helping his case. "Do you know what I was showing them?"

Steve shook his head.

"One of them noticed the glitter on my shirt from the poster Grace and I were putting the finishing touches on this morning. They wanted to see photos of Gracie."

Steve didn't say anything.

"You're hard work. So the last photo I showed that was the one from my birthday of you and Grace. They were very impressed with my very hot boyfriend and my very cute daughter. They were even more impressed when I told them about the present they gave me."

Danny could see Steve fighting to hold onto his jealousy and annoyance.

"I heard you got a little action today though," Danny said with a smirk.

Steve glared at him. "That was not action."

"I heard he was naked."

Steve tried to stand up.

"Babe," Danny said throwing his leg over Steve until he was straddling Steve's legs.

"It was really unpleasant, Danny."

Danny bit down on his lip. "I'm sure it was."

"Get off me."

"Oh, Steven, you said that wrong. It's supposed to be get _me_ off."

Steve grunted at him and upended Danny onto the other side of the couch before stalking off.

"Was it something I said?" Danny called after him.

Steve turned around and stalked back over to Danny. "Why are you in such a good mood?"

Danny turned over until he was laying on the couch comfortably. "I spent the day with really hot models, Rachel called me today and asked if we could have Grace on Friday night and my sister Molly called today to tell me she is pregnant. I'm having a really good day."

Steve sat on his stomach. Danny grunted his displeasure but when Steve twisted down to kiss him he pushed up into the kiss heatedly.

"Uncle Danno?" Steve asked a long while later when they were both stretched out on the couch together. Danny shifted around but nothing made an erection comfortable.

"We're engaged, McGarrett, it'll be Uncle Steve too."

Danny didn't have to worry about the erection for much longer.

/ / /

"Hey, look it's Danny, you made it," Behati said from behind them.

"Wow, you look amazing," Danny said, he wasn't sure what the secret to a flower was but he sure liked the look.

"This must be Grace, you're even cuter in person." Monique said smiling down at Grace who beamed back at him.

"Sweetheart, you want to put on some make-up?" Nina said in her little drummer boy costume.

"Sure," Grace said with glee.

"Alright come on."

"Hey, just makeup though," Danny threw in not sure if sending his daughter off with scantily clad models was a good idea. "No secrets or nothing."

"And this is Steve, even cuter in person too," Behati said smiling at Steve.

"Yep," Danny said with a smile bouncing on his feet.

"So I have to go do the show. But Danny I really want to thank you for everything." Danny could help but notice that she smelt of flowers and hair products when she leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you."

Danny could feel Steve glaring next to him.

"Steven, if the wind changes your face will stay like that." Danny said without looking at his partner.

Steve glared at him a little harder but Behati smiled at him.

"He's jealous?" she asked.

"He is," Danny said with a chuckle. "He's just pretending he's not."

"Well if I had a boyfriend like you I might be a little bit jealous too."

"Fiance," Steve spoke up, Danny looked at him. Steve hated that word and yet he was throwing it around now; he really had fallen for a caveman.

Behati smiled. "Oh well in that case. I should be going." She turned back though and reminded him how important he was to Grace before stepping out into the flashing lights.

"What are my chances of getting her number?" Danny asked Steve.

"Zero."

Danny took a step forward and Steve planted his hand on Danny's chest to keep him from going any further.

"When we get home I'll remind you of all the reasons that you aren't asking." Steve said sharply.

Danny threaded his arm under Steve's and around his waist. "I'm okay with that."

Steve glared at him, knowing he'd been played before they both walked over to watch Grace glowing under the models' attention.


	20. Camping

**/ / / Camping \ \ \ **

Danny put his hand over his eyes and shook his head. "Steve, stop talking about wild boar."

"Grace?" Steve looked away from Danny and over to Grace.

Grace looked at her friends; they all shook their heads at her so she turned back to Steve. "More please, Uncle Steve."

"You said he was going to teach them survival tactics," the Aloha Girls leader said.

Danny nodded. "That's what he did when we took Grace camping."

"Which is the exact reason I asked you along."

Danny knew she was pissed off and he knew Rachel was going to get annoyed phone calls when Grace's troop went home and told their parents about how they learned the correct way to kill a wild boar bare handed and then the best way to prepare it for eating. This really wasn't going to end well. They'd had a talk before they left the house and everything. If Danny didn't think it would be admitting defeat he'd thump his head against the nearest tree. Instead he sat back with the leader and watched Steve perform for Grace's friends.

Steve started talking about a boar killing a tiger and Danny watched the mixture of awe and disbelief on the Aloha Girls' faces. He apologised to the Aloha Girls leader and stood up as soon as Steve pulled out the knife. Danny stepped between Steve and the girls.

"Why don't you change the topic, teach them how to find fresh water or find north with the stars," Danny dropped his voice to a hiss. "You know, Steven, something appropriate for ten year old girls."

"Yeah, I could do that," Steve said but there was a light in his eyes that Danny simply did not trust. "Or…" Steve turned and planted his knife into a tree. "Who wants to learn how to do that?"

With sudden clarity Danny understood; Steve was trying to impress. Danny didn't know whether to be worried that his idea of impressing Grace's friends was by teaching them to kill and gut a wild boar or not since Steve was playing to his strengths. Danny knew he was in love with a man with issues but there was a little part of him that loved Steve because he wanted Grace to show him off to her friends.

Then things turned to shit, as they tended to do when Five-0 was involved.

Danny's shoulder exploded in pain and his body remembered the sparking pain of a gunshot wound.

"Danno!" Grace ran to him and Steve turned to him ignoring the man with a gun to drop down next to Danny.

Steve hugged Grace into his side and whispered into her hair. "I'll look after him, Gracie, go back to the girls."

She turned to him with terrified eyes but nodded and span back to her leader who pulled her into a tight hug.

Steve pressed his hand to the wound. "It's shallow, you'll be fine."

"Can you get the gun without…"

"Get up!" The gunman said looming over them. Steve shook his head and helped Danny stand up as they were forced into the supplies shed. Danny felt Steve's worry and caring in the way he caressed the arm beneath Danny's wound. Steve's fingers trailed down Danny's arm before he locked them inside the shed. Danny didn't have much time to worry about Steve as he was patched up, to the utter delight of the Aloha Girls, and they set out to free themselves from the shed.

"Am I going into the tunnel, Danno?" Grace asked as everyone started digging.

"Do you think you can, Monkey?"

"Steve told me that being afraid isn't a good reason not to do something," Grace said before she leaned down and pulled her polka dot socks up and started to dig with her friends. Danny's heart grew three sizes looking at her.

/ / / / /

Danny was helping to build wood into a fire in case they were stuck here overnight when Grace walked over to him, her face still covered in a few smudges of dirt and she was gnawing at her bottom lip.

"What's wrong, Monkey?"

Grace wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. "I'm worried about Steve, Danno."

Danny tightened his arms around Grace. "Me too, Monkey, but you know Steve, he'll be okay."

"What if there is a wold boar?"

Danny pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. "We are going to get out of here, your friend is fixing a mobile phone like MacGuyver…what you've never seen that? He's like Steve. When she's done we'll get Chin and Kono's help and I'll go after Steve."

Grace frowned at him. "You're going after Uncle Steve?"

"I have to, baby."

Grace nodded but she didn't look happy.

"Sweetheart, when something happens to Steve I need to go after him."

"Because you love him."

Danny smiled. "Exactly. But he's also my friend and my partner and he would do the same for me."

Grace nodded. "And you love him."

"That too."

"You have to save him, Danno, I really want to go to your wedding and…I don't want you to be sad again like you were when you and mum got divorced."

Danny smiled and pulled Grace into his arms for a hug. "I promise, Monkey. Now, you were supposed to be collecting something?"

Grace nodded but she didn't seem sure. "Okay, Danno."

She looked the same when Danny set off up the mountain with Madeline, his Aloha Girls guide.

/ / / /

Danny shook Lucy's father's hand and smiled at the thanks pouring out of his mouth as he held his daughter tight and swayed.

"This is a number for a helpline with HPD, if she has any problems call them and they can send you to someone good," Danny said and tucked the card under the man's hand. "If you need anything, call me."

The man nodded, held his daughter tighter and walked away. When he was out of sight Steve appeared behind Danny and wrapped his arms around his partner's waist.

"I really don't like it when you get shot, Danno," Steve said into Danny's neck where he had buried his head.

"Understandable, babe," Danny said and felt the adrenaline burning out of his body and leaving him utterly exhausted, and in pain. "Shower, new clothes, Gracie, food, bed."

Steve laughed against his back. "Deal, was she okay?"

"Apparently she joined the Aloha Girls to be brave like me and she quotes you when she has to crawl through a tunnel under a shed. I'm locking her in a tower but she was okay." Danny paused and turned in Steve's arms. "She told me to find you because she wants to come to our wedding and doesn't want me to be sad like I was after the divorce. My daughter is too old for her body."

"Shower," Steve said.

"You just want to get me into bed," Danny quipped and turned around to use the precinct's showers; if he went home he'd never leave the house again. When he'd showered he called Rachel.

"Hello, Daniel," Rachel said. "Are you both okay?"

"Yeah, can we swing by so Grace can see us?" Danny asked and slumped down on the bench while he waited for Steve who would have to re-bandage his arm.

"Of course, she has been waiting for you, was the little girl okay?"

"Fine, home with her parents. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Very well, Daniel, goodbye."

"'Bye," Danny said and hung up moments before Steve sat next to him and gave his arm a kiss before he started to bind the wound.

"We going?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I told her we'd be there in fifteen," Danny said before resting against Steve's damp chest for a second. "Come on, let's go."

Steve nodded and stood before he grabbed Danny's good hand and pulled him to stand.

"How do you have so much energy?" Danny grumbled as he followed Steve out of the precinct.

"Training," Steve threw over his shoulder. "The come down from all that adrenaline and not having slept last night on top of the wound is making things more difficult for you."

Danny didn't say anything when Steve opened the car door for him and didn't bother to grumble that Steve was driving his car. He knew that Steve had been through more than Danny had so he resolved to take care of Steve a little better when they made it home.

Steve parked in front of Rachel's house and before they were able to close their car doors behind them the front door had opened and Grace flew out of the house and ran to Danny. He stooped and managed to find enough energy to catch her when she launched herself into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Uncle Steve," Grace said from where she was rested her chin on Danny's shoulder.

Danny felt Steve come up behind him and rested a hand on her hair. "I'm fine, Danno came and saved me."

"See, Daddy," Grace said pulling back enough to look at her father. "You can do anything."

Danny kissed her on the cheek and pulled her close again.

"He sure can," Steve said and Danny could see Steve running his fingers through her hair.

"Did you stop the bad guy, Uncle Steve?" Grace asked.

"We stopped the bad guy, Lucy is safe and at home and Danno's arm is going to be fine," Steve said at the same moment that Danny heard a delicate cough from the doorway.

Danny looked up to find Rachel watching them. "Hey, Rachel."

"Hello, Daniel, Steve, I am pleased you're both well."

"Hi, Rachel," Steve said and Danny could feel that he had stepped closer to Danny's back. Danny smiled at his protectiveness and could see that Rachel had noted the move.

"Grace was supposed to be camping again tonight, if the two of you would like she can spend the evening with you instead," Rachel said watching them in that way Danny remembered meant she was watching very carefully but showing nonchalance.

"Can I, Danno?" Grace asked pulling back.

"Of course," Steve said immediately and then Danny felt his hand low on his back.

"Go and get anything you need, Monkey," Danny said. She jumped out of his arms and turned back to run into the house.

"Congratulations on your decision to get married, Steven." Rachel said with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Danny already passed it along," Steve said his hand not budging from Danny's spine.

Rachel smiled at them thinly but refrained from saying anything more. They had been slightly more civil since the Father-Daughter dance but he knew that Rachel was still incredibly annoyed at him for keeping her from going to Las Vegas and very little would be needed for them to start arguing bitterly again. When they started they were vicious and Danny wanted to stop himself, as he knew Rachel probably did too, but that old divorce bitterness and the resentment of seeing Grace so little made it impossible for him to stop and be more civil. He wanted better for Grace so he held himself back from provoking Rachel when he could.

Grace ran out moments later with a bag, she had plenty of stuff at Danny and Steve's house but there was always a favourite dress or new book or something else that just had to come with her. Grace hugged her mother goodbye and climbed into Danny's backseat.

"I'll pick her up just before lunch?" Rachel said. "We have a lunch plan."

"Okay." Danny said.

"Goodbye, Danny, Steven."

"Thanks, Rach," Danny said before he climbed into the passenger seat. She nodded at him and turned back into the house.

"Gracie," Steve said as he was driving. "How do you feel about Chinese and movies on the couch?"

"Okay," she said with a grin. "Can we get ice cream on the way home?"

"Excellent idea, Monkey," Danny said. Steve took the next right to head to their favourite ice cream place. Danny still felt bone tired but having Grace gave him a kick in energy he wouldn't have had otherwise.

Danny called in their Chinese order after they grabbed the ice cream and it arrived five minutes after Grace had chosen her movie and they had all changed into pyjamas ready. They sat down with their food when Steve made a suggestion.

"So," Steve said pouring them all a drink. "I know camping didn't go very well but we should go again, just the three of us, like last time."

"Never," Danny said just as Grace jumped at the idea. Danny resigned himself to camping again but had a flash of inspiration about what they should do on Wednesday when he had a bit more energy. He'd get Steve to pull out the tent and get it ready for lounge room camping, maybe he could put off actual camping for a little while.

In the end he hadn't needed to wait for Wednesday since Charlie got sick overnight and Grace stayed another night. An excellent thing since Danny fell asleep fifteen minutes after he'd eaten and Steve had to prod him up the stairs after he'd tucked Grace into bed when the movie was over.

/ / /

Danny handed Grace the marshmallow and smiled even if she was an adorable communist.

"I talked to Lucy today," Grace said.

"Yeah, how's she doing?"

"Happy to be home, she said one day she's going to marry Uncle Steve; when she grows up."

"Well, we will not hold that against her, right?"

Grace shook her head. "I told her she's going to need to find someone else that he's going to be my step-dad as soon as you get married."

"What did she say?" Danny heard the doorbell but didn't bother to move from inside the tent.

"She'd wait and see."

Danny laughed just as Steve slid into the tent with them and placed the pizza box in the middle. He handed out the drinks in his other hand and ate the rest of Grace's marshmallow.

"I prefer them burned," Steve said around a mouthful of goo.

"I'm surrounded by communists," Danny said.

Grace ignored them both to get a piece of pizza and settle back against her pink pillows.

/ / /

May I just say…Kono, who I love, is an IDIOT for not locking her gun up. Seriously, fine she might trust Adam but I'm sure locking your gun up is a pretty big rule when you become a cop. I loved the decoration of Danny's apartment.

Oh my God, btw, I LOVE THE NEXT PART!


	21. Surprise

**/ / / Surprise \ \ \ **

Danny threw his phone onto the couch and swore, seconds later Steve was standing behind him, close enough for Danny to feel his body heat without actually touching him.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked his breath fluttering along Danny's neck.

"Rachel is taking Grace to Las Vegas for Christmas," Danny said and turned around to thread his arms under Steve's and bury himself in Steve's chest. Steve slid his arms around Danny and tugged him down onto the couch.

"Why?"

"Because I am trying to do the right thing before the court case and…she's taking her for Christmas, Steve." Danny sighed. "This was going to be our first Christmas together, in the house, I was going to get a tree and pull the Santa suit my mum sent out and…I was going to have the best Christmas and ask you what your Christmas traditions were, mash them all together and have a proper Christmas but, she asked and how the hell do I say no when she tells me she wants to take her son to see his dad at Christmas and I can't have Grace in case we get a case so she's going to be in Las Vegas instead."

"So," Steve said. "We'll have Christmas Day just you and me and when she gets back we'll have everyone over and have a tree and presents and you'll dress like Santa and we'll pretend."

Danny smiled at Steve even though he didn't feel any better with a plan. "That sounds good, babe."

Steve smiled and tugged Danny closer under his arm. "Liar, it's not as good as having Grace here but you are being nice to Rachel and we will do it up right."

Danny nodded but he kept wallowing in self-pity for a while until Steve forced his mind to other things.

/ / / / /

"So," Steve said ducking his head into Danny's office when the case was over and Danny was embroiled in his paperwork. "Cath is finished her leave soon and wanted to catch up so we're all going to Kamekona's this afternoon but I'm going to be a little late so you're going to need to catch a lift with Kono, okay?"

"When she said that she wanted to do something nice before she left I don't think she meant Kamekona's which really isn't that much of a step up from eating in the car."

Steve shrugged. "We'll take her down to the Hilton for drinks or something if she still isn't happy."

Danny smiled at Steve. "Excellent plan. So, what will you be doing?"

Steve just grinned at him and disappeared from Danny's office. Danny shrugged off the mystery and got back to his paperwork.

/ / / / /

The group was sitting at Kamekona's eating salt and pepper shrimp waiting for Steve when Danny saw his car turn into car park. Danny watched Steve walk towards them, he'd obviously changed but Danny wasn't sure why he would have needed to; what had he been up to? Steve arrived with a cheeky grin and Cath smiled at Danny knowingly.

"Why do you look so sneaky, babe?" Danny asked.

"Christmas present," Steve said with a wide grin.

"I've seen my Christmas present, it's underneath our Christmas tree," Danny pointed out while Steve stood above him.

"This is a special Christmas present, come on." Steve grabbed Danny's hand to pull him up.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked suspiciously pulled against Steve.

"If you ask questions, it won't be a surprise." Steve pointed out. "Bye, everyone."

Danny waved goodbye to Five-0 and followed Steve looking at Cath who was watching him in a way that told Danny she knew exactly what was happening. They drove in silence until they reached the air force base.

"What are we doing here?" Danny asked.

"It's still a surprise," Steve said and drove out to one of the hangers were he parked his car in the corner next to two others. He turned to Danny and smiled. "Since we can't have Grace. I thought we could leave the island for Christmas. So, I called in a couple of favours and got us on an air force flight out of Hawaii."

"We're going to Vegas?" Danny asked, half hopeful, half unsure.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get us to Nellis, I tried. I would've given all my favours to get us there but it's impossible. Hell, it's easier to get us to McMurdo than it is to get to Vegas. I can however," he licked his lips nervously. "Get us to New York."

Danny brightened. "New York, as a car ride from New Jersey?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't do Vegas, they're doing some manoeuvres and aren't accepting any flights unless it's an emergency."

Danny pulled Steve into a kiss. "You mean for Christmas you're taking me to New Jersey? The Jersey where my mum and dad are, where most of my siblings will be for Christmas, where my nana is? And you're apologising for that?"

"It's not Vegas," Steve said with a shrug.

"No, it's not Vegas, and there's no Grace but this is the best Christmas present. Thank you." Danny pulled Steve in for another kiss, half tugging Steve over the centre console.

There was a tap on the window and they flew apart like a couple of teenagers. Danny opened the door and climbed out of the car to face a man wearing fatigues and a scowl.

"They might have retracted the whole 'don't ask, don't tell' thing but if you keep that up me wife is going to get ideas," the blonde man standing in front of him said with a gruff voice. There was a short brunette standing just behind him shaking her head.

"Hey, Bobby," Steve said with a grin coming around the car.

"Ideas?" Danny asked.

"About SEALs and public displays of affection, I told her we don't do that."

"I feel sorry for your wife." Danny said after Steve and Bobby had done a complicated handshake and he knew that the man was friendly.

"We've got four kids, don't feel sorry for her," the man said before his wife slapped him.

"Hello, I'm Jane," she said with a smile.

"Me wife," Bobby said. "You two ready to go?"

Steve nodded and opened the car to grab two duffel bags from the back. Danny grabbed them from him while Steve locked the car and checked to make sure it was secure.

Bobby grabbed the bags from Danny. "I'll get these stowed; lift-off in fifteen." Bobby and Jane turned to head for the plane leaving them alone.

"So…" Danny said. "Just how many favours did you have to call in?"

"Not many," Steve shrugged. "Would have calling in some more if I had to."

"My present is so much crappier than this," Danny said.

Steve smiled. "First time I've had family to spend Christmas with in twenty years, having you is more than reciprocation enough."

"Oh, I love it when you use three dollar words," Danny said slipping his arms around Steve. "I love you."

"I love you too. We should head for the plane."

"Did you pack us coats; it's going to be cold in New York."

"Yeah, just the lightweight thermal ones, we won't need them until we get there."

"How long are we going for?" Danny asked as they stepped onto the plane with the group of army guys in fatigues strapped into their seats. Danny and Steve slid into their utilitarian seats and Steve helped Danny with the harness.

"I got us both six days off from work so we'll be flying back the day before Grace arrives. Our Christmas is the weekend after, already organised the group and we'll have Grace, Malia is getting the food for us."

"You are very organised," Danny said before Bobby appeared in front of them to give everyone a talk about safety, the headsets and other aspects of the flight before he checked everyone was okay and walked to the cockpit.

Steve grinned at him just before the engines started up and Danny was drowned into noise. The seats weren't really comfortable enough for sleeping but Steve was asleep an hour into the flight and Danny let the easy chatter from some of the other passengers float over him as he dozed on and off, tired after their case. They arrived at McGuire Air Force Base just after lunchtime. The air was cold but not bitterly which gave them a chance to get their winter coats on before a sergeant saluted Steve and led them to a car that would be driving them to New Jersey.

/ / / /

Danny rang the bell. "You didn't tell them we were coming?"

Steve shook his head.

The door opened in front of them, it was a tall blonde with Danny's blue eyes. She smiled at them but slapped her hand over her mouth holding in her squeal of happiness. "Ma!" She called out and beamed at them.

Seconds later there was a short woman standing next to her daughter, she didn't hide her scream. "Daniel!" She pulled him forward into a tight hug as she cried against his neck. "You came."

"Hi, Ma," Danny gasped out against her hold and smiled at the sudden appearance of the rest of his family.

Lizzie pulled back and cupped her son's face. "What are you doing here?"

"Merry Christmas," Danny said with a smile. His mother pulled him back into another bone crushing hug.

"Well, hell's bells, he is as hot as he was in the photos," a tiny woman said fighting her way to the front of the gathering. "Stop looking so terrified, Steve, we're your family now too. I'm going to have to take you to the deli and show you off to all the old ladies; I'll have the hottest new grandson-in-law in the place. Finally, show up that Edna Mazur."

Danny pulled back from his mum and turned to Steve who was wearing a terrified expression. Danny grabbed his hand and pulled him in close. "Don't worry, babe, they are not quite as bad as you're thinking."

Suddenly Steve's hand shot out towards Danny's mum. "Hello, Mrs Williams."

Lizzie waved the hand away and pulled Steve down into a hug, Steve tensed and looked back at Danny with fear for a moment before letting go of Danny and sinking into the hug. Danny's mum held him tight for a few minutes and Danny knew she was whispering something into Steve's ear but he couldn't make anything out. He made motions for everyone else to go back inside and placed his hand low on Steve's back to reassure him. Finally, Lizzie let Steve go, gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled Danny into the house.

"We'll just give him a minute," Lizzie said and pulled Danny into the house and towards the rest of the family.

"No, I should stay with Steve," Danny said and tried to break her hold. Steve looked up at him for a moment.

"Nope, Steven, there is a bathroom at the top of the stairs."

Steve nodded and started up the stairs.

"What did you say to him?" Danny hissed.

"I welcomed him to the family," Lizzie said. "He's a little bit diffident, that man of yours."

"He doesn't have much of a family," Danny said craning around and looking at the stairs.

"Well then, we'll have to make him a part of ours," Lizzie said with certainty. "Now, come in and say hello to everyone so he has a minute to collect himself."

Danny nodded and walked into the lounge room with his family, his mind upstairs with Steve.

/ / /

I've finally caught up with the show so I can relax a little bit now, so the updates will slow down a little.  
See, I loved them so much I had to drag them back in properly, I'm so looking forward to the next couple of chapters. Yay!


	22. Family

Sorry, RL interfered and this is too short but it's something. More soon.

**/ / / Family \ \ \**

Danny said hello to his Nana, who clapped him on the arm and congratulated him on catching a hotsie totsie. His father rolled his eyes at her and gave Danny a hug, he didn't say much, never really had, but Danny knew that his dad was really glad that Danny had come for Christmas. Molly and her husband, Ryan, were over but Georgina and Hannah wouldn't be there until Christmas Eve and Harvey was sitting in the corner typing something on his phone. Danny had said hello to everyone and listened to comments on how long he had been away and how he looked older, thank you so much Aunt Mabel – who wasn't really an aunt but was a busybody, and the fact he must have made skills in Hawaii to have bagged someone so much more attractive than him, thank you Molly – who was not allowed to come and visit them anymore. His obligation over he quietly ducked out of the room and headed up the stairs to find Steve sitting on the little window seat between the bathroom and Danny's old room. He looked a little spooked and watched Danny closely as he came to sit next to Steve; so close that they were plastered to one another.

"What did she say?"

"She said she was very happy that I was joining the family and that she hadn't heard you this happy about anything but Grace."

Danny patted Steve on the knee. "And that freaked you out a little, babe?"

"Then she said that she hoped I was as serious about her little boy as she thought I was from the way I was looking at you," Steve continued. "I didn't freak out."

"You looked a little like she'd slapped you or something."

"She read me in a minute," Steve said. "She told me not to worry since she knew her son and that you were in love with me."

"You worry?" Danny asked.

"No," Steve shook his head. "I know you love me, I don't worry."

"But…"

"How did she know?"

Danny grabbed Steve's hand. "She and I talk, she is a mum so she's pretty good at reading between the lines, she talks to Grace, who talks about you and I and what the three of us get up to a lot. On top of that you looked more worried when faced with my family than you did the last time we were pinned down by machine gun welding drug runners. It would have been a pretty big tip off."

"I really want to get to know your family," Steve said.

"I know you do, babe. You flew me home on an Air Force flight and called in a heap of favours to do it. But they are a bit intense at times, very intense, bat shit at times, though I love them and…I'm not being very comforting am I?" Steve shook his head. "Thing is, babe, that I am here and they might be a little overwhelming but they do it with the best of intentions and nothing that you say or do while we're here is going to make me change my mind."

Steve looked at him sharply.

"What? Thought I wouldn't realised that you worried that they might dislike you and tell me to find someone else? I've become fluent in Steve."

Steve kissed him, curling his hand around the back of Danny's neck to pull him closer. "I want them to like me," Steve said quietly against Danny's lips.

Danny smiled. "They already do."

"Why?"

"My nana thinks you're hot, my mum knows you make me happy and my dad is just supportive so they like you."

"So easily?" Steve asked and Danny had a feeling that he was thinking back over the fact Doris had hated Danny immediately even with obvious evidence that Danny loved her son, hell Danny knew for a fact that their friends had talked him up to her and she had still blindly hated them.

"It's that straight forward. Now, you want to come downstairs? I think mum will be planning something spectacular to feed you so that you are impressed."

"She doesn't need to do that," Steve said and stood looking much more settled now.

"Nope," Danny said. "But she will and you will be amazed."

"It can't be that good," Steve said as they headed towards the stairs. "You're a pretty good cook."

Danny tugged on his hand to stop him and pulled him down for a quick, hot kiss. "Going to blow your mind!"

"Wow," Steve said as they headed back down stairs. "I'm looking forward to that."

They made it to the bottom of the stairs and Danny grabbed Steve's hand before he headed into the lounge room.

"Okay Steve," Danny said since the room went completely silent when they came back in. "This is my sister Molly and her husband Ryan," Danny pointed to the woman who had opened the door and the man sitting next to her. "My uncle Ed and his wife Sarah," Danny said nodding at his uncle, who he looked quite a bit like. "This is Mabel Philips, she lives down the street and her daughter and of course my mum and dad. That is my brother Harvey, and his better half – his blackberry."

"Are you allergic to anything, Steve?" Lizzie asked him with a smile.

Steve shook his head. "No."

"I'm making my chicken parmigiana, just for you Steve," Lizzie said and turned to Molly. "You'll need to go to the shop."

"Ma," Molly said. "It's cold outside why don't you just make the spaghetti you were going to make earlier."

Lizzie looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow, hands on her hips. "I'm going to make Steve, our guest, my very best chicken parmigiana, just be happy I'm not making you go out for clams, I'll save my linguini until your sisters get here, now I want you to go down to the shop and get me some things. I'll write a list."

"Ma'am," Steve started. "You don't need to make something special just for me."

Lizzie turned her stare on Steve but then she smiled at him widely. "You're my guest and you're about to be family so I'm going to spoil you a little."

"Thank you." Steve said and dropped his eyes.

"I'll go," Ryan said. "Molly can stay in the warm."

Molly beamed at her husband before Ryan stood, gave her a kiss and followed Lizzie into the kitchen.

Danny pulled Steve down to sit next to him on one of the couches, they were sitting too close together on the small seat but the way Steve threw his arm around Danny's shoulders told Danny that his partner really didn't mind.

"Well, Steve," Lily said. "Tell me about you."

Steve licked his lips and gripped Danny's shoulder a little tighter. "I grew up in Hawaii, ma'am, my mum…left when I was sixteen then I moved in with some family in Washington. When I graduated high school I went to Annapolis and joined the Navy. I worked with Naval Intelligence and have been a SEAL for ten years, I have the rank of Commander and when my father was murdered I went back to Hawaii to find his killer and was offered a unit, Five-0, which is where I met Danny and now we're dating."

Danny bit his lip. "Excellent run down, Steve."

Steve looked at him. "Not good?"

"I was wanting more information, good looking." Lily said. "Like, what do you do for fun?"

"Swim, I like to swim and I'm teaching Gracie to snorkel and surf and we've been practicing survival skills, so we take her camping and I'm going to take her to a special place I know where there is a lovely little cove and a coral shoal."

Molly smiled at him. "Grace has told us about the surfing, apparently you're very good and Danny lets you take her without worrying too much."

Steve smiled.

"Have you ever been in that Men Of The Navy calendar?" Lily asked sitting forward.

Steve laughed. "No, ma'am."

"Pity," Lily said with a sigh. "So, you're going to be my grandson."

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"Do you love my Danny-boy?" Lily asked staring at him intently.

Steve looked at Danny. "Very much."

Molly smiled at him when he looked back at the other couch where Lily and Molly were sitting together.

"Good." Lily said. "Now, about this wedding."

"What, Nana?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"So, Lizzie tells me you're doing it in your backyard, which is lovely I'm sure, what I want to know is who is making your cake?"

Danny nodded and relaxed.

"We," Steve turned to Danny. "Haven't organised a cake."

"Good, I'm making it then, no arguments, if you argue I'll refuse to attend the wedding."

"She's lying," Danny said. "Nana is incapable of missing a wedding, she'll sing at the reception too."

Lily looked at Danny with a shake of the head. "You're not supposed to tell him that until he agrees to let me make the cake."

"You'll have a week and a half to bake it," Danny said. "I'd prefer chocolate and it has to have butter frosting since it's Steve's favourite."

"That's good, no one likes fondant." Lily said. "I can work with chocolate."

"You knew that was coming?" Steve asked.

"Of course I did, Nana is predictable in some things and she loves to bake a wedding cake."

Lily frowned at them. "Where am I going to find a cake topper with two men?"

Danny responded with a laugh.

**/ / / **


	23. Dinner

**/ / / Dinner \ \ \**

Ryan came back shivering with the cold and weighted down with bags. Steve jumped up to help him.

"Oh I like him," Ryan said on the way past Danny.

Steve followed him back into the kitchen where Lizzie was busy chopping a mountain of tomato. She smiled at Ryan who dumped his bag and then turned and left the kitchen. Steve looked around at the green tiles against the soft cream of the cupboards, the colour so familiar to him now since it matched his own kitchen.

"Everything okay, Steve?" Lizzie asked.

"Can I help?"

"Is Lily asking inappropriate questions because unfortunately my only advice is to get used to it."

Steve smiled and started to unpack the bags. "I was in the Navy, ma'am, she would have to try harder than that."

"Please, don't tell her that; she'll only take it as a challenge. We have been over this, my name is Lizzie."

"Sorry, it's habit."

"It's good manners, and while I might be a grandmother I do not feel old enough to be called ma'am."

Steve smiled and handed her the garlic as she turned to him. Lizzie frowned at him.

"Sorry," Steve said. "This is the same way Danny makes his tomato sauce."

Lizzie smiled at him brightly. "I taught him how to cook."

"He's very good, I've never been much of a cook but I'm learning a little. I'm very good with a barbeque."

Lizzie pointed at some of the items on the table. "They can go in the fridge, and then, how are you at chopping?"

"Very good," Steve said.

"When you're done come over here and chop things for me."

"Thank you, Lizzie."

"Good boy," she turned around and started stirring tomatoes into her pot. Steve moved to do as he was told; not at all surprised that she put things on the same shelves as Danny tended to at home. People said you took after your parents and Steve could see the features that his…soon to be husband, had inherited from his mother. The familiarity of the kitchen made the tension from the sudden wall of people all staring at him and wanting to know about him disappear.

"You can cut those," Lizzie said pointing to some vegetables. "But first I need you to grate the bread crumbs. The small side of the grater and that loaf is from yesterday."

"All of it?" Steve asked.

"Yes please, I have all the people out there to feed and I always cook for a couple more people than are going to be here just in case."

Steve stood next to Lizzie who prepared the chicken while she stirred and added things to her tomato sauce. Steve knew he wasn't really needed but he followed her directions, glad to help, as he grated the bread and cheese and cut up the vegetable for a salad.

Eventually Danny walked into the room and stood next to Steve. Steve slapped Danny's knuckles as he reached for the chopped carrot.

"He's always been shocking with carrots," Lizzie said.

"Gracie is just as bad, I always end up cutting twice the carrot we need," Steve said as Danny wrapped his arm around Steve's waist.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

"I'm helping your mother," Steve said.

"And catching a breather?" Danny said. "Can I do anything to help, Ma?"

"Get out the ice cream so it can soften, I'll make my brownie sundaes, I made those triple chocolate brownies this morning."

"Oh, babe," Danny said. "You have no idea how good these brownies are."

"Yet they weren't good enough to bring you home in three years," Lizzie said with a sigh.

"Ma."

"No, no, I understand, you have a new life in Hawaii and I'm glad."

Danny thumped his head into Steve's shoulder repeatedly.

"I know Danny has wanted to come home," Steve said. "All he'd talked about was Jersey and his family and Grace. It's just so far away."

Lizzie patted Steve on the cheek. "I know, Steve, but you speaking up for him makes me so happy you're going to be family."

Steve flushed and he could feel Danny tightening his arm around him. "Thank you, I don't have much family."

"Now you have lots," Lizzie said patting him one more time before she put the meal into the oven. "Well, I don't need either of you to do anything now. Go and…"

"Ma?" Danny asked when she never continued.

"I need to go and make up your room," Lizzie said.

"I can do that," Danny said. "Where do you want us?"

"Oh," Lizzie said. "We've got a pretty full house…"

"We can find a hotel," Steve offered and Lizzie turned to shake her head at him.

"We'll take the couch if we have to, we're not going anywhere." Danny said reassuringly.

Lizzie walked forward and wrapped her arms around them both. "I'm so happy you're home, Danny, and that he brought you, Steve."

Danny patted his mother's back. "We're going to be here so much you're going to get sick of us."

"Never," Lizzie said pulling away and wiping at her face for a second. "I'll put you in your old room, it's not a very big bed but…" Lizzie chuckled. "You're in love enough to deal with it."

"Ma!" Danny said indignant.

/ / /

Lizzie called everyone to the table for dinner and served Steve before anyone else. "Tell me what you think."

Steve looked at Danny who nodded at him while the entire table waited and watched as he took a bite of the chicken parmigiana. The herbs she had mixed in with the breadcrumbs made the chicken burst on his tongue with flavour, he smiled his appreciation at Lizzie who smiled back at him and started serving the rest of the table.

/ / /

"So," Molly said. "Did Danny tell you about the time I shot him with a stun gun?"

"That was you," Steve asked while Danny groaned at his sister. "I knew he'd been shot by one but I assumed it was in the line of duty."

"Nope, he just really annoyed me."

/ / /

"So," Lily said. "Danny was about four and he walked out of the house, butt naked, he held his hands in front of him like a gun and told my sister Daisy to put her hands up she was under arrest."

Steve turned to Danny. "And you have an issue with my Miranda right knowledge; I've never tried to arrest anyone naked."

"You have arrested naked men though," Danny said.

"Don't remind me," Steve said with a sigh.

/ / /

"Danny convinced me that I had to jump out of our tree house," Harvey said with a sly grin.

"We had capes," Danny pointed out. "Mine was red."

"Like at Halloween?" Steve asked and Danny glared at him.

"Mine was blue," Harvey said. "And after my dear brother convinced me to jump out of the tree house I discovered it didn't do anything and I broke my leg, and what does my darling brother do?"

"Rush down and help you," Danny said laughing silently into his hand.

"I call bullshit," Molly said.

"Language," Lizzie reprimanded. "You chose to jump out of that tree, Harvey."

"I didn't choose for my brother to run inside for a camera and take photos of the 'crime scene' before he called Aunt Mabel to come and get me."

Danny shrugged. "Can't disturb the crime scene."

"See why I had no problem shaving off your eyebrows before your date with Janet Gilmore."

"I maintain that you exhibit psychopathic tendencies," Danny said with a huff. "I really liked her and it was _years_ after your leg."

Harvey smirked. "Revenge is a dish best served cold and all that."

"She didn't think you were cute with no eyebrows?" Steve asked.

"She laughed and closed the door in my face."

Steve leaned over and kissed Danny. "I'd like you even if you had no hair at all."

"Kill me now," Harvey said with a sigh.

/ / /

"I took Danny to the station with me," Chris, Danny's father, said. "I left him for five minutes to talk to my chief and when I came back he was standing in the dog bed, holding all his clothes and informed me that he had just peed."

"You too, Pop?" Danny said looking around the table. "Seriously, is it pick on Danny's night, I swear, you people wonder why I never bring people home to meet you. Good thing Steve has no choice; I snared him with the cute kid."

"I don't know," Steve said. "I might be scared off. I had no idea you were such an exhibitionist."

"You know that works for some people," Lily said with a wink.

"Ma," Lizzie said with a sigh.

"Yeah, no one needs to see Daniel naked," Molly said with a grimace.

"He's very nice to look at naked," Steve said and then looked at the table with horror and dropped his head to focus very carefully on the salad left on his plate.

Danny chuckled. "It's 'cause I'm hot."

"It's not the word I'd use," Harvey said.

"More like Steve is losing his eyesight," Molly threw in.

"I bet Steve is nice to look at naked," Lily said winking at him.

"He is," Danny said as Steve looked at her with horror, Lizzie glared at her mother and Chris shook his head and kept eating.

"Such a shame he never did one of those calendars then," Lily said. "What's for desert?"

/ / /

Not long after dinner was done and the dishes sorted Danny dragged Steve upstairs since they were both about to pass out, they had been awake for almost two days. They took quick showers, Steve was much better at it than Danny, before they collapsed into bed.

Steve turned over and pulled Danny in front of him so he could curl himself around Danny's smaller body.

"You said your Christmas present wasn't as good as the flight," Steve whispered into Danny's skin like he wasn't sure if he wanted Danny to be hearing him. "But what you gave me today, making me part of your family, it's so much more than anything I've ever been given. I loved learning more about you," Danny tried to turn around but Steve held him firmly. "Thank you."

Danny twisted his fingers into Steve. "You're my family too, babe. Though you could have loved me forever without knowing those stories."

Steve nodded and buried his head into Danny's neck. "I love you, regardless of the stories people tell me."

"I love you too."

Danny squeezed Steve's fingers and curled into Steve a little more before they both fell asleep.

**/ / / **

****I hit the highlights, I hope you all enjoyed...


	24. Breakfast

Sorry it's been so long since I updated, a Hobbit story ate my brain. I haven't seen the newest H50 episodes but I'll catch up soon, I still have a bit more to do in Jersey first. By the way, I am using the Janet Evanovich novels to give me some idea of New Jersey so if it's terrible let me know.

/** / / Breakfast \ \ \ **

Danny woke up as Steve was trying to slip out if bed. He tightened his grip and pulled Steve back in.

"Where are you going?" Danny mumbled into his shoulder.

Steve laughed against him. "I was going to the bathroom."

"Are you sure, because I never got much action in this bed and I think it's still early." Danny said snuggling a bit closer.

Steve pulled back. "I really do need to go to the bathroom."

Danny sighed and released him. "Fine, but if one of them grabs you I'm not coming out to save you."

Steve bent over him and gave Danny a quick kiss before he left. "And if you have to take care of yourself it'll be just like high school."

Danny tried to hit him but missed and really couldn't be bothered moving out of the warm bed to try harder. He was fairly certain he fell back to sleep as some time later he felt cold hands sliding along his side and the smell of coffee dragging him awake.

"Your mum caught me," Steve said kissing Danny's neck. "But I got coffee for you."

"Mmmm," Danny mumbled not bothering to open his eyes as Steve's fingers warmed against his skin.

"She said breakfast would be ready in twenty minutes and she didn't want any help."

Danny nodded and pressed back into Steve more fully.

Steve hand snuck down Danny's chest and down under the waistband of his pyjamas. "Now, exactly how much action did you see in this bed?"

Danny laughed quietly. "Not telling."

"So, none?"

"Never said-" Danny squirmed back into Steve as his hand started moving with real purpose. "I never said that."

"Just assuming," Steve said nibbling along the back of Danny's neck.

"I will have you…that's nice."

"I know what you like," Steve said mouthing Danny's shoulder as his partner writhed in front of him. "So, am I the first person who did this to you in this bed?"

"Yes, just there, God, Steve," Danny said. "Whatever you say."

Steve laughed and stopped talking to work both of them to their orgasms. When they were done and Steve was panting heavily in Danny's ear Danny twisted around until he was facing Steve to curl his arm around Steve's waist.

Danny was just coming down and sucking a hickey into the skin under Steve's collarbone when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah," Steve called out trying to sound normal as Danny added teeth.

"Get a move on, I'd like to eat breakfast while it's still morning," Harvey called out. "And make sure you're cleaned up because I don't want to know anything."

Danny pulled back. "Piss off, Harvey."

His laughter moved away from the door and Danny pulled Steve down for a kiss.

"Can't do this when we have work," Danny said going back to his mark.

"Then have fun," Steve said relaxing under Danny's ministrations.

"I am," Danny said with a wicked grin.

"Danny," Lily called through the door. "Hurry up, or everyone will know what you're doing up here."

Danny groaned and dropped his head. "We're coming, Nana."

"Good," Steve could hear her walk away and felt Danny pulling away.

"My family sucks," Danny said and rolled out of bed. He cleaned up and pulled on some clean clothes while Steve watched.

"They didn't interrupt our orgasms," Steve said with a shrug.

"I am shocked," Danny said. "Thanks." Danny leaned over and kissed Steve. "Come on, get up and we'll go and have breakfast."

"Or you could come back to bed," Steve said with a smirk.

"Danny," Molly said. "Hurry up."

Steve laughed and got out of bed. He stripped off knowing that Danny was watching him and cleaned up before he changed into something else and they both headed out the door.

They went downstairs to find everyone else sitting around in their pyjamas eating.

"Oh good you're here," Lizzie said. "Sit down and I'll start putting out breakfast. I hope you're hungry."

"Starving," Steve said with a smile and took one of the last chairs at the table. Danny sat next to him, with Harvey beside him and Molly and Ryan on the other side with his mother and grandmother at the one end with his father at the head of the table. Lizzie moved a number of heaped plates onto the table and then sat down so everyone could begin eating.

"Thank, Ma," Danny said and started eating. Everyone else around the table repeated the sentiments.

Steve leaned over to Danny. "This is a lot of food."

"She's showing off," Danny said. "Seriously enjoy it; my mother's pancakes are the best ever."

"Seriously?"

Danny grabbed some and handed his fork to Steve. "Try."

"Wow, Lizzie, these are amazing," Steve said after he'd eaten the bite.

She beamed at him. "Thank you."

They ate breakfast almost silently as everyone was enjoying the food. When people started to slow down Lizzie looked at Steve.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Steve said.

"Even in such a little bed?" Lily asked.

"I used to be in the Navy, I can sleep in a dinghy."

"I'm trying to work out if I should be offended," Danny said with a laugh.

"Don't be," Lily said. "You caught a good fish."

"Thank you," Steve said.

"So what are everyone's plans for today?" Lizzie asked.

"Steve and I are going down to the deli so I can show him off." Lily said.

"Since we're here, I thought I might go down and pick up some actual presents for the kids."

"You mean we aren't going to just get an envelope with money this year?" Molly asked with feigned shock.

"If you keep it up you might get some coal," Danny said.

"I hear that's pretty expensive nowadays," Molly said with a smirk.

Danny glared at his sister even knowing it was a childish thing to do.

"We can go after your man and I go to the deli," Lily said. "I need to get some things too."

"Are you can get me some things for dinner," Lizzie said. "I'll make you a list."

Danny sighed.

"We'll be happy to," Steve said with a smile. "Shall I do the dishes?"

"No, that is Harvey and Molly's job for annoying you this morning," they both looked at her with shock and annoyance. "And Molly if you try and make Ryan do it because you are pregnant I will forget to make your favourite dessert on Christmas day."

Molly nodded and stood to start clearing dishes. "Yes, Ma."

Harvey stood as well to help.

"We haven't seen Danny in years and you decide to annoy him on his first morning there, are the two of your trying to run Steve back to Hawaii?" Lizzie said sitting back with her coffee and watching her children working. "He hasn't come back in much too long, and you know he works very hard so he and Steve can have a little lie in if they want."

"Thanks, Ma," Danny said with a smile.

"They were having a kiss and a cuddle," Lily said.

"Nana," Danny said. "We were just lazing about."

"Is that why Steve has a hickey?" Lily asked looking at Steve closely.

Steve flushed and Danny nodded.

"Jeez," Harvey said. "I didn't need to know that."

"When's your new girlfriend coming into town?" Danny asked.

"Today, it's the only reason I've taken time off," Harvey said.

"You're a lawyer in Manhattan, right?" Steve said.

"Yes."

"So why are you staying here?" Steve asked.

"The people in the apartment above me had a little flood and did some damage to my apartment so I came to stay with Ma and Pop over Christmas while it is fixed."

"That sucks," Danny said. "How long do they think it will take to repair?"

"Jake's father and brother are both in the business so they are working on it over Christmas and the New Year. They think that I should be back in by just after the New Year."

"That's lucky," Steve said. "Could have taken a long time if you didn't have someone lined up like that."

"I know," Harvey said.

"We had someone come in and do the water areas," Danny said.

"That's right," Ryan said. "The great renovation. It was all Gracie talked about for months. Her bed sounds amazing."

Steve suddenly turned on Danny.

"What, babe?" Danny asked somewhat wearily.

"I want to see the paintings."

"The paintings?" Danny asked.

"When you mum sent the paintings over she wrote a note saying she'd kept some. There is that one above the TV," Steve said nodding at the lounge room. Above the TV hung a painting of a swing, six seats all in a row moving through the air with a child in each, flying at different places along the arch of their swing.

"That was an assignment at university," Danny said. "It was all about movement."

"Daniel always said it wasn't he and his siblings but I know they are, three boys and three girls, all my babies," Lizzie looked sad for a moment and then shook herself off and smiled at Danny. "Come with me, Steve. I'll show them all to you."

Steve stood and followed Lizzie out of the dining room. Danny waited a beat and then decided it was best if he followed them.

"This one," Lizzie said as Danny walked up. "Is my absolute favourite."

Danny stood in the doorway and watched as Steve stepped closer to the painting. It was the one Danny had done for his parent's fortieth wedding anniversary, it was just before he and Rachel had started marriage counselling and he had mostly stopped painting. It was completely different to most of what he'd painted but it was based on a drawing he'd done while fall down drunk one night that his mother had found while she was laughing at his pain and had framed it. It was a swirling mass of violet and red and green that made him think of storms and the violent disassociation of being drunk but something about it always made his mother smile.

"It's amazing," Steve said. "He hasn't shown me anything else like it."

"That's because it is completely unique just like my Danny, who is eavesdropping."

Danny walked into the room completely. "I thought it best to check and see what you were telling Steve."

"Only the very best things," Lizzie said. "Danny painted this for our anniversary; it was based on the drawing in the frame next to it."

Steve looked at it. "But you said you kept some of the paintings."

"I gave one to Georgina, it was a painting of the landscape in England from the first time he went with Rachel and I gave one to Harvey, for his big apartment."

"So you gave them away?" Danny asked.

"There is one in every bedroom," Lizzie said. "Don't get annoyed, you didn't ask for them for over two years."

"You painted the one in your bedroom?" Steve asked.

Danny nodded; it was one of his risqué ones, from his life drawing class, the long line of a woman's back, she was twisted around to look back at him. It didn't reveal anything but her backside and the long line of her back but she was beautiful and he remembered the night after she finished posing for him very well. Though his drawing of Steve naked was still his very favourite nude.

"Yes," Lizzie said. "He had been hiding his naked lady but she is very good so when I found it I put it up, and I had to fight my mother for it too."

Danny flushed as they both turned to him.

They went around the rest of the rooms and looked at the other paintings, the thunderstorm that hung in Lily's bedroom. The painting of a picture that Harvey had taken, when he was away getting himself in debt at Harvard, in his mother's sewing room above the fold out bed that Harvey was using. The painting of his grandfather working in his workshop that was hanging in the guest room that Molly and Ryan were using and the bizarre 'let's paint like Picasso' painting that some weekend art teacher had made them do that hung in the bedroom that Georgina and Hannah had shared their whole life that was now something of a sitting room for Lily.

When Lizzie went back downstairs Steve grabbed Danny's wrist to stop him following her.

"You're really good," Steve said quietly. "Did you ever think about doing it full time?"

Danny shook his head. "I love it but I always wanted to be a cop. When we're old and retired I'll paint more but for now I'm happy to just do it when the mood strikes me."

Steve nodded and went down the stairs but Danny could see the small frown in his eyes. Danny followed his partner sure he'd get to the bottom of it eventually.

**/ / / **


	25. Shopping

**/ / / Shopping \ \ \ **

Lily came into the lounge room with her handbag, an amazing bottomless thing that held any number of weird and wonderful things, and her good jacket. Steve and Danny were ready to go with the shopping list from Lizzie. Danny knew it was the right thing to do, he normally just sent everyone money or a gift card and since he was here he did actually want to at least get the kids something to open on Christmas morning but he was dreading going to a shopping centre on December 23rd.

Chris drove them all down to the deli, which was next to his favourite pub, and left them to it while he caught up with some friends. He was going to drop them at the shopping centre and pick them up later since there would be almost no chance to park.

Lily grabbed Steve's hand and started walking quickly into the business, a hush fell over the room when she walked in, she ignored everyone and walked to a corner where a group of ladies about her age were sitting. Apparently it was the day for them all to come down and gossip at the deli.

"This is Steven," Lily said immediately, the other ladies shut up as soon as they saw her carting Steve over to them. "He's going to marry my Danny."

Every single one of the ladies checked Steve out making the big, bad SEAL look at Danny with worry.

"Hello, Mrs Mazur, Mrs Smith, Mrs Plum," Danny said stepped up next to Steve.

Lily glared at him. "Give them room to look."

Steve grabbed his hand tightly.

"I'm good here, Nana," Danny said.

Lily huffed at them and went to sit in the last chair that was around the little table. "So?"

"He's alright," Mrs Mazur said. "But I still say my Jane's man is hotter."

"Which one?" Lily said. "And she's not married to either of them so they don't count."

"Danny isn't married to his one either," Mrs Smith said tilting her head at Steve. "He needs a few good meals; maybe he should come to my house for dinner since obviously you are not feeding him properly."

Lily turned a glare on her friend. "Don't you even think about it, Constance Smith, he's just fine. My daughter's cooking is spectacular and he's only just arrived. By the time he leaves he will have a little bit more middle to love."

"I really don't need to be any bigger," Steve said and all the ladies turned to him. He took a step back.

Danny laughed. "Steve used to be a Navy SEAL, he likes to exercise."

"Oh," Mrs Mazur said. "One of my Jane's men used to be an Army Ranger; he's much bigger than you though. I think he could beat you in a fight."

"I've told you, Edna," Lily said. "She hasn't chosen between him and the cop so they don't count."

"He is very attractive," Mrs Plum, who had been silent up until then, said. "Much nicer than my grandsons-in-law."

"Thank you, Michelle" Lily said. "It is a shame that your Nicki married that ugly man."

Michelle shrugged. "At least he's rich."

Danny bit down on a laugh, his Nana was one of a kind but she had managed to find the only four old ladies in all of Jersey who would say things like that.

"How long will I be observed?" Steve asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"I don't know," Danny said with a shrug.

"I still think my Jane's men should be included but if you are all going to be a bunch of pedantic old ladies then he definitely wins."

Lily beamed and turned to Steve. "Go get yourself a sandwich, we'll be done soon."

Danny nodded and grabbed Steve's wrist to drag him away from the ladies and towards the sandwich counter. "They make really good subs here."

"And look at that backside," Lily said loud enough for Steve's step to falter. "Only problem is, now that my grandson's gay where do I find a cake topper."

Danny rubbed his face. "Meatball, I need a meatball sub."

Steve nodded but didn't say anything so Danny ordered for them both and they walked outside to eat in the car. Danny had a feeling his father had left him the keys for just this situation. When Lily was done he'd go and collect his father from the game but Danny was not looking forward to shopping with his nana so he wasn't in any great rush.

"So," Steve said after he'd eaten half of his sub. "This is good. Your grandmother's friends worry me."

Danny laughed. "My grandmother's friends are the terrors of the neighbourhood and Nana is their queen, you should be scared."

"Do you think they will find a cake topper with two men?" Steve asked.

Danny laughed. "You better believe it…that's what you're focussed on?"

"I am trying not to think about what they are saying about me." Steve said.

Danny nodded and they lapsed into silence as they ate. A few minutes later Danny's nana marched across the parking lot heading for the pub and moments after she walked in she walked out again with her hand around Danny's father's wrist.

"I didn't say you two should leave," Lily said when they were headed to the shopping centre. "We weren't done yet."

"Nana," Danny said. "As much as we appreciate your need to win you shouldn't make him feel like a piece of meat."

"Steve was happy to help me, weren't you, Steven?" Lily said turning to look at him.

Steve looked at Danny and then back at Lily. "Happy to help."

"You don't have to work so hard to make her like you," Chris said.

"Of course he does," Lily said. "He isn't family yet."

"You are," Danny reminded him. "Ignore her."

"We only have to stop in at the hair parlour to show Steve off to the ladies there, but that's later this afternoon."

Danny was going to put an end to that idea when his phone rang and he saw his sister, Hannah's name. "Hey sis, what? Of course, I'll go down and see what I can do. Dad, go to the police station."

"Why?" Chris asked even as he turned the car around.

"Eric's been arrested."

Chris swore and worked his way towards Danny's old police headquarters. It took him forty-five minutes to get Eric out of custody…well it took him five minutes to get him out and forty for everyone to fawn over Lily and check out his new fiancé. Danny was tempted to leave Eric in the holding cell overnight but it was almost Christmas and the police had enough to do, any other time of year he'd have left him overnight to think about what he'd done. As it was they took him back to his sister, and her three other boys, with little more than a slap on the wrist. He knew he needed to talk to Hannah but she had been doing the best she could since her dickhead of a husband had left her for his secretary.

"We need to do something about that boy," Chris said when they were back in the car. "I know Tom left and it's been hard but if he doesn't smarten up he's going to end up in a situation you can't help him out of."

"I'll talk to Hannah after Christmas," Danny said. "I might be able to get him into a program or something that will scare him straight."

Steve shifted in his seat. "We could throw him into a trial weekend at Annapolis, I have a couple of friends who are instructors, might give him something else to worry about."

Danny laughed. "Hannah would kill me if he joined the Navy, so far away from her."

"Well, it's there." Steve said with a smile.

"Thank, babe," Danny said and tucked his hand into Steve's.

They arrived at the shopping centre and Danny looked at the entrance with dread, but he had nephews to buy for and an 'it' to spoil before they were born so he sucked it up and entered with Steve on one side and Nana on the other. Twenty minutes in he was shocked, Steve – who mostly avoided shopping, and Lily – who knew how to look awfully frail when she wanted to, had somehow managed to work their way through every line, and Steve didn't even have his gun. It ended up taking them an hour and a half to do their shopping and when Danny called his dad his first question was whether Lily had hit anyone with her handbag – she hadn't, but she did make Christmas shopping more amusing and faster.

Chris arrived to collect them and they rushed through Lizzie's list before going home.

"I should call Grace," Danny said after they'd carted everything into the house. "Tell her where we are, she's going to be so excited to talk to everyone, and so disappointed to not be here."

Steve nodded his head but didn't say anything as he followed Danny down the stairs.

"Ma," Danny said sitting next to her on the couch. "I'm going to call Grace, you free to talk to her."

Lizzie looked at the clock. "I have enough time before I have to start dinner, Hannah and the boys are coming for dinner, she wants to talk to you."

Danny nodded. "I want to talk to her too."

"She's so good with the younger boys but there is something about Eric that makes her go soft."

"I'll try and help, Ma."

"We'd take him in," she said. "Try to give him some stability and someone to call him on his crap but I worry that we are just too old for that."

"Never," Danny said. "But I think maybe he does need a swift kick."

"He reminds me of you," Lizzie said curling an arm into his elbow. "You thought you were so tough, and then you were in that band."

"Group, Ma," Danny said immediately. "We didn't play instruments."

"No but you did go around looking like a right dickhead," Harvey said walking through the room.

Danny grabbed one of the cushions but his mother grabbed it before he could throw it at Harvey's head.

"I'll have a talk with him," Danny said.

Danny pulled out his phone but Lizzie shook her head. "Too expensive, use this," she handed him the cordless phone."

"That's expensive, everyone is going to want to talk to her."

Lizzie shrugged. "She's my only granddaughter, hurry up and call her."

Danny called Rachel, who immediately handed the phone over to Grace.

"Danno!"

"Hey, Gracie," Danny said. "How is Las Vegas?"

"Not as good as home and the swimming pool isn't as good as the beach."

"Well, you'll be home soon and Steve and I have organised our very own Christmas party on your weekend with us, we'll pretend it's the 25th and Santa will come."

"I'd like that," Grace said. "Does Steve's mum have to come?"

Danny closed his eyes and rested his head on his mum's shoulder. "She is Steve's mum and she will be nice, she has been nice since the barbeque."

"She doesn't like you," Grace said petulantly.

"She's coming around," Danny lied winningly but he could feel his mother tense next to him and she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "So, guess what Steve got me for Christmas."

"But it's two days away," Grace said, he voice turning reprimanding in a second. "You're not allowed to know yet."

"He flew me to Jersey."

Grace squealed loudly in his ear. "Really? Are you with Nana and Pop and everyone?"

"Nana and Pop and Great-Nana and Uncle Harvey," Danny said. "We all wish you were here too."

"So do I," Grace said with a sigh. "I miss you, Danno."

"I miss you too, Monkey. But only a few more days."

"Can I talk to Nana?"

"Of course" Danny said and handed the phone to his mother.

When he lifted his head off her shoulder he realised everyone was in the room and Molly and Ryan had even appeared from somewhere. Danny's dad was looking at him carefully but Danny just smiled. He turned to say something to Steve to find him leaving the room for the kitchen. Danny turned back to his mum who was talking animatedly with Grace.

Danny watched as the phone was steadily passed around the room. Until finally it came back to him.

"Hey, Monkey," Danny said. "We shouldn't stay on the phone much longer but I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Is Steve there?" Grace asked. "I didn't speak to him yet."

"You di-"

Danny walking into the kitchen to find Steve half-hiding in a kitchen chair.

"Grace wants to speak to you." Danny said and handed him the phone.

Steve looked a little terrified but took the phone anyway.

"Hi, Gracie. I'm sorry." Danny frowned at Steve who avoided his eyes. "We couldn't get to Vegas. Yeah. I did. Last night's dinner. It was really good. She keeps hugging me. Your Great-Nana took me to the deli and showed me off to her friends." Steve laughed and Danny could see him relaxing. "I am apparently the best looking grandson-in-law. Yeah, but then they were trying to find two men to go on the top of the cake…really? I'll tell her. Of course, we went shopping and we'll have to bring you back something too. I know you used to live here but it's Christmas." Steve stared down at his hands. "I miss you too, Gracie. We are, I have Malia buying food and we're going to have a great tree and everyone is coming. Of course you can…actually, I'll ask your dad. Yeah, I'll talk to you on Christmas. Bye Grace," Steve looked shocked for a second. "Love you too," he finished weakly and handed the phone back to Danny.

Danny took the phone back knowing he'd need to talk to his gigantic lug of a partner later. Danny and Grace talked for another couple of minutes before with two 'love you's she was gone.

**/ / / **

**Just watched episode twelve and they are giving me so much, so much…my brain is about to explode, and they legit made that photo canon. I love them, now if only they could show Scott Caan's short career as a hip hop singer…the video is on youtube and you should check it out, I would be so fracking happy. And they just KEEP GIVING! – 'Do I look old enough to be her dad!' – which is hilarious for several reasons and the fact his RL son would be close to that age.**


	26. Background

A short little thing to say Happy Valentine's to all the lovely people who read and comment or show their love for this story. I appreciate it so much, thank you!

**/ / / Background \ \ \**

Danny hung up the phone and grabbed Steve's hand to yank him through the living room and towards the stairs.

"You know," Lily said. "You should be a little more subtle about your amorous activities, Danny."

Danny stopped and looked at his Nana. "Not what's happening, Nana."

Lily shrugged. "Idiot."

"Grace and Kono have found a cake topper that 'looks just like us' and have bought it, I'll get Kono to send me a photo," Steve said changing the topic.

Lily turned to Steve and beamed. "You good boy."

"Not me," Steve said. "Kono and Grace are pretty handy."

"We'll be down soon to help you cook," Danny said tugging on Steve's wrist again until he was following Danny again.

Danny walked up the stairs and into their room before he pushed Steve onto the bed and closed the door behind them.

"Were you seriously trying to avoid talking to Grace?"

"No," Steve said folding his arms over his chest.

"Babe," Danny said sitting next to him. "You don't need to worry about her being annoyed at you."

"I'm annoyed," Steve said. "I feel like were cheating at Christmas, I like your family, it's overwhelming but I like them and then I think Grace should be here."

Danny took a deep breath. "Yes she should, but, since she's not she wouldn't be annoyed at you for not being able to get us to Vegas."

"I know," Steve said but his posture tightened even more.

Danny threw his arm over Steve's shoulder. "I have a surprise for you."

Steve twisted his head to look at Danny. "What?"

"You remember when you and Nana got into that 'discussion' with a woman about whether or not she cut in line?"

"Yeah, we lost you and then you came back later." Steve said watching Danny closely.

"Well," Danny said. "I left the two of you to it and decided to go and grab something I saw in a shop window."

"What?"

"Ha!" Danny said with a huff. "Like I'd tell you."

Steve smirked. "You bought me a Christmas present?"

"Maybe."

Steve pushed Danny back and kissed him. "You got me a present?"

Danny shrugged underneath him. "You'll have to wait until Christmas morning to see if Santa brought you anything."

"Huh," Steve said pulling back. "I didn't know Santa was so short."

Danny pinched him and with a laugh they laid back in the bed and made out like teenagers with a house to themselves.

There was a knock on the door. "Danny?"

"Oh no," Danny said at a whisper pulling away from Steve. "It's my Mum! You need to get under the bed."

Steve let out a loud bark of laughter and pulled away from Danny completely. He opened the door to find both Danny's mother and father standing on the other side of the door.

"Ma, Pop," Danny said standing up. "We were just studying."

Lizzie laughed at him. "We want to talk to you."

The smile fell of Danny's face. "What's wrong?"

"We overheard the phone call with Grace, and things have been said before so we want to know, what's going on with Doris?"

"So, this isn't about me having a boy in my room?" Danny said with a smile. "Let's go downstairs and talk."

"I'm sending Molly to take your Nana to the hairdressers and Ryan and Harvey are going down the pub for a drink," Chris said quietly.

"So organised," Danny said and stood to straighten out his shirt. "We should have coffee."

"I also have some cherry, vanilla butter cake," Lizzie said turning and heading down the stairs, followed by everyone else.

"I want to show Steve off to the people at the hairdressers," Lily said and she walked out of the door. "The photos aren't nearly as good as he is, and they don't show his backside."

"How far away is her hairdressers," Steve asked Chris quietly.

"Couple of blocks," Chris said.

"Lily," Steve said coming down to stand next to her. "I'll run down so you can show me off in a little while, how long will you be there?"

"An hour," Lily said looking at him carefully. "You'll run?"

"If you ask really nicely he'll even flying tackle someone in front of the hairdressers to show off."

Steve shook his head.

"Or he could hunt and kill a wild boar – that idea went over really well on Grace's camping trip."

"It's a valuable skill when you are living in Hawaii," Steve said.

"I don't know about the boar thing but the flying tackle sounds interesting," Lily said before she turned and started out the door. "You better be there hot stuff or I might not come to your wedding."

"We would need to lock her in the basement to keep her away," Chris said leaving the front room and heading for the coffee and cake.

Lily left and Lizzie lead them into the kitchen, she poured everyone a cup of coffee and cut the cake before she sat down.

"Right," she said. "I want to know it all, what's going on? Why does Grace dislike Steve's mum?"

Danny took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything Steve started talking. Danny turned to watch him, Steve was sitting rigidly and talking the clipped tones that make Danny feel like he was sitting in on a debriefing rather than a conversation, he looked at his parents who were both sitting back, not relaxed but willing and happy to listen and wait for Steve to get this all out.

Steve was clinical and brief in his explanations and yet very detailed and he left nothing out, even the things that painted him mother in a negative light. Danny wondered if this was something of a catharsis for Steve to say all of this rather than keeping it inside. Danny was used to reading Steve, and, when needed, pushing for information, but occasionally Steve would do this and he always seemed more relaxed when he was done so Danny held down on his desire to share more information and listened instead.

"Well," Chris said when Steve was done. "Good thing you're joining our family now."

Danny watched Steve drop his head and could almost see how much his father's words had meant to Steve.

"Exactly," Lizzie said giving Steve another piece of cake. "We don't think we can take anyone's place but we are very happy you're going to be part of the family."

"Thank you," Steve said and stood. "I should get down to Lily's appointment," and then suddenly he was gone.

"Oh," Lizzie said. "He is a skittish one."

Danny nodded and took Steve's piece of cake. "He is but by the time he comes back he'll feel better."

"Alright," Lizzie said looking at her son knowingly. "Now tell me what he left out."

**/ / / **

Okay, so I'm catching up on H50 so I can know what's happening and I love Alex O'Loughlin and I think he does a great job with the American accent but sometimes I can hear that it's just not comfortable, and it's only on some words, and heaps of people from other countries in the same situation do it but each time I hear it it makes me smile and like him even more. The words I notice are MOM and ASS. They keep giving me things to write about…**dress blues**…and RL is too busy for me to write as quickly as I want to. *sad face*


	27. Favour

**/ / / Favour \ \ \ **

"She hates me," Danny said with a sigh.

"Why?"

"Because I judge her for running out on him, she never even apologised to him and I've been watching him struggle since the day I met him to deal with all of the things he had been ignoring and suppressing since she left him originally. You should see him, he's so utterly terrified that people are going to leave him, that I am going to leave him and it makes him try so hard to be independent, he doesn't like to ask for help and he doesn't know how to talk about himself and sometimes he does things that make no sense until you realise they he hasn't really had anyone to be there for him since he was a teenager. His father sent him away to protect him when she died and Steve has been working on a spectacular abandonment complex ever since, he hasn't had a home in years, he lived in his dad's house without changing anything because he never thought it was permanent. It wasn't even until I moved in with him that he even started looking at the things he had around the place. I…well I suppose I don't particularly like her either. She is judgemental and rude and she accused me of toying with her son and being undecided about our relationship and sometimes after she and Steve speak he looks…fragile and I hate it."

"Oh, sweetheart," Lizzie said and stood to pull her son up until she could hug him. "You do love him a lot."

"I do," Danny agreed.

"Do you want me to come back to Hawaii with you and have a word with her?"

Danny relaxed and laughed. He honestly believed that she would, she would hop on a plane tomorrow to have a word with Doris. It would be spectacular, it would be epic, and it could never happen.

"She is still his mum," Danny said pulling away from his mother to find his father standing next to them. Chris pressed his hand into Danny's shoulder firmly and it was as good as the hug from his mother.

"Yes she is," Chris said. "But if she does anything truly bad we'll send Lily over there instead."

Danny let out a bark of laughter. "I don't think even the CIA could prepare someone for dealing with Nana."

"She and her friends could easily find out all of the secrets of the world if they could be bothered focussing outside of their families and friends," Chris agreed.

They were sitting in silence a few minutes later when the doorbell rang and Hannah was standing on the other side with her sons standing behind them.

"You lot go and see Nana and Pop," Hannah said. "Eric and I are going to talk to Uncle Danny."

Danny received a series of hugs before the boys ran to their Nana and the biscuits and cake that she would give them.

"Hey, Hannah," Danny said and pulled his younger sister into a hug. "How are you?"

"At the end of my tether, I don't know what to do with Eric."

"E-train," Eric corrected and Danny rolled his eyes at his nephew.

"Don't be an habitual idiot," Danny said. "With a name like that it definitely appears you were born without a brain."

"Uncle Danny," Eric said plaintively.

"You got arrested," Danny said. "Don't even pretend you have a leg to stand on."

Eric sighed and shrank back.

"Go and sit with your brothers," Hannah said.

Eric nodded and walked away.

"I don't know what to do with him." Hannah said with a bone deep sigh.

Danny wrapped an arm around Hannah. "Stop letting him get away with being a shit, come on, let's have cake and you can tell me what I can do to help."

Hannah burst into tears and tucked herself into Danny's side, her head buried into his neck and her hot tears hitting his neck quickly.

"Hannah," Danny said his voice dropping as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "It will be okay, he's not a complete idiot he is just acting out and he needs something to snap him out of it, like Dad snapped me out of acting like a complete moron."

Hannah was still crying but he could almost feel the moment she remembered him as a teenager – in his hip-hop group with the clothes he used to wear…he desperately hoped those photos, and the video, God that video, didn't get dragged out and shown to Steve.

"I can't get a hold of his father," Hannah said quietly. "I have been trying but he's ignoring me and I know that Eric knows and it's just making everything worse."

"I didn't bring my gun but I did bring a Navy SEAL if you want us to track him down."

"Would it fix anything?" She asked.

Danny shrugged; he wouldn't mind punching her ex-husband but that probably wouldn't be very conducive to the whole situation.

"Wait," she pulled back and looked up at him with wet eyes. "Where is your SEAL?"

"Being shown off to all of Nana's friends at the hairdresser's."

"Poor thing," she said with a sniffle.

"I think he might enjoy it," Danny said. "I think it makes him realise that he's got a new family. His family is a little…dysfunctional."

"Have you met Nana?"

Danny laughed. "What can I do to help?"

Hannah frowned and looked down at the ground. "Can I send him to Hawaii with you; the two of you might have a chance to show him what it means to be a valuable member of society."

"In Hawaii?" Danny asked. "There are so few valuable members of society; it's all very surfer society."

"You're there," Hannah pointed out and tried to brush the water from under her eyes. "I don't know what else to do. I know I should be harder with him but he's so angry and I just want to hug him and make things better."

"You are hurting for the same reason," Danny said kissing Hannah on the forehead.

"I think we need a break from one another, I hate saying that but we aren't finding a rhythm anymore and I don't know what else to do."

Danny pulled her back into another hug. "I'll need to talk to Steve, it's his house."

Danny had to laugh and Hannah pulled away from him. "What?"

"He would be so utterly offended that I didn't call it our house."

Hannah smiled. "I am going to love him aren't I?"

"I do," Danny said with a shrug.

Hannah smiled and curled her hand around his stubbled cheek. "Thank you, I am sorry I'm still coming to you to fix things."

Danny smiled up at her. "I'm your big brother, it's my job."

"This is a bit bigger than sneaking me into the house when I'd had too much to drink."

"It's all covered under the big brother umbrella."

Hannah smiled at him and burst into tears again. "God, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Hannah," Danny said.

He steered them to the couch and they sat together until the front door opened and Steve came in with Molly and Lily, who had a new slightly red tint to her hair.

"Steven," Lily said when she saw Danny and Hannah curled on the couch. "Could you please go and find Hannah's husband and do whatever it is that SEALs do?"

Steve looked at Hannah's head on Danny's shoulder and nodded. "Hello, Hannah, nice to meet you."

"Hello, Steven," Hannah said. "You don't need to do anything."

Danny scoffed. "Such a lie."

Steve frowned at him.

"We'll talk about it in a minute, you alright?" Danny looked down at his sister.

"Go, thank you."

"He hasn't said yes."

"Thank you anyway."

Danny grabbed Steve's hand and he dragged the taller man up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Steve asked as soon as they were in their bedroom.

"You do not have to say yes."

Steve frowned at him.

"Hannah asked me if we would take Eric back to Hawaii with us to try and show him how not to be an idiot."

"Okay."

"You should think about it," Danny said. "We don't have to say yes."

"You want to," Steve said. "He needs something, he was arrested and he needs to stop wasting his life, if you think we can help then we should."

Danny kissed Steve. "Thank you."

Steve looked surprised.

"Thank you," Danny continued. "For caring enough about my family to take my nephew in when he is pushing at my sister because she wants to fix the problems her ex-husband created. She is a lovely person, and she is so strict with the younger ones but something about Eric stops her from being able to do it with him."

"I…your welcome."

Danny nodded and stood up. "I should go and tell Hannah, but, are you okay? After our talk with Ma and Pop you were upset."

"Not upset, I just needed to get to your Nana."

Danny smiled and stepped forward until he was standing between Steve's knees and Steve had to look up at Danny. "I appreciated you telling them everything. I know it's been hard but regardless of what your mother does we are going to be okay." Steve nodded and dropped his head down into Danny's chest. "If not Ma said she'd send Nana over to help."

Steve pulled back looking shocked.

"I wouldn't let my Nana anywhere near your mother," Danny said and leaned down to kiss Steve. "They don't judge you for what she does."

"Of course they don't," and Steve stood up. "We should go and tell your sister, I doubt Eric is going to be happy being shipped off even if it is to Hawaii."

Danny nodded and followed Steve out of the room and down the stairs.

**/ / / **

This Christmas visit refuses to let me rush it, oh well, I'll just enjoy them for a while longer. I am quite looking forward to writing that scene when they are accused of being some girl's dads. Just thinking about that scene makes me laugh...hehe  
I do hope you enjoy.


	28. Confrontation

I am so sorry for the long delay. I can't even promise it won't happen again but I'm catching up watching the show and writing this. I have scenes planned out for when they get back to Hawaii but I am having too much fun in Jersey.  
It had been so long that I needed to go back and re-read the Jersey stuff to check continuity and names and I found so many little errors. I'm sorry, I will go back and fix them but I assume you'd prefer it if I just keep giving you new stuff for the moment...enjoy!

**/ / / Confrontation \ \ \ **

Danny nodded to Hannah who pulled herself away from the family collected in the kitchen. She came over to them biting her lip and looking at Steve apologetically.

"I'm the one you should apologise to," Danny said when she was standing in front of him. "I'm the one who is going to be dealing with your stupid-arse son not Steve."

"We live together," Steve said even as Hannah slumped forward into Danny to hug him.

"Thank you," she pulled away and dragged Steve toward her, and down to her, for a hug. "Thank you so much, Steve. I just don't want him to turn into the same useless man as his father."

Steve looked at Danny and hugged Hannah back with the confused expression. "It's fine, we're happy to help."

"It's a good thing you are marrying this one," Hannah said. "Or I'd try to turn him."

Danny rolled his eyes. "You want to tell him before or after Christmas?"

Hannah frowned and looked back into the kitchen. "Now. He'll be angry but he fucked up…and I'm sending him to an island paradise."

"It's hell," Danny said easily.

Steve looked at Danny and said nothing, stared, silently, until Danny shrugged. "You and Grace, you're the only good things about the entire island."

Danny ignored the beaming grin from Steve to turn back to his sister. She took a deep breath and turned around. She went into the kitchen and collected her son, smiling thinly at Chris.

"He's not going to be happy," Danny said. "You don't need to stick around for this bit, go have some of my mum's…cake. She makes good cake."

"I know," Steve said. "But how bad could it be?"

"What do you want?" Eric asked as he walked next to his mother.

"A little less attitude would be a good start," Danny said almost wanting to shake the insolence out of his nephew. Eric just glared at him in response; the kid obviously knew something was wrong.

"Sit down, Eric," Hannah said crossing her arms over her chest.

"No," Eric said. "Just tell me what you and Danny have decided to do to punish me."

"I'm sending you to Hawaii."

"Cool," Eric said sarcastically. "Gotta love a holiday."

"It's not a holiday," Hannah said. "I don't like your friends and I want you out of New Jersey for a while."

"What's wrong with my friends?"

"They helped you get arrested," Hannah said firmly. "Or do you not remember being in the cell and having your uncle bail you out?"

"It wasn't nothing," Eric said. "Just a bit of fun."

"Fun?" Hannah said. "How is a police record and never being able to go to college or get a good job a bit of fun?"

"Who gives a shit about what kind of job I get?"

"Eric," Danny said stepping up next to his sister. "Do you really want to be a pathetic idiot who can't do anything better with his life than collect unemployment?"

Eric rolled his eyes at Danny and focussed on his mother. "I'm not going with him, even if I can go to Hawaii."

"You don't have a choice," Hannah said. "You're going and hopefully he can talk some sense into you because what you are doing here is not acceptable and you cannot keep doing what you've been doing."

"I don't have a choice?" Eric said. "I'll just go and stay with Dad."

Hannah's face fell as Steve watched her. "Eric…"

"Fine!" Eric said and folded his arms defensively across his chest. "I'll go and stay with one of my friends. Anything has got to be better than staying with you."

"Eric!" Danny said firmly.

"She's a complete nag, she drove Dad off and she complains about what a bastard he is."

"I have never said that."

"Maybe not in front of me," Eric said defiantly. "But I'm not stupid or deaf, Mum. I know what you say about him."

"I'm sorry."

"Maybe you should have been sorrier when you were kicking him out."

Hannah's face crumpled and Steve stepped forward. He grabbed Eric's elbow and began frog marching the teen away from his mother. Danny moved towards Hannah as Steve moved Eric away from them.

"You aren't that stupid are you?" Steve asked sliding into the remembered stance and voice that he had used when he was with Naval Intelligence.

Eric glared up at him.

"Because I assume you are not such an idiot that you want to break your mother's heart."

"She deserves it," Eric said but his voice wasn't as sure as he was pretending he was.

"She does not."

"What the fuck do you know?" Eric asked. "You're just some guy that my uncle is experimenting with."

Steve took a slow breath. "How old are you Eric?"

"Seventeen," Eric said mulishly.

"Older than I was when I mother was killed."

Eric gaped at Steve for a second.

"So, your dad has left your mother, not the other way around, and instead of stepping up and helping her out you are making things harder for her?"

Eric glared at him.

"I was wrong, you are stupid."

Steve turned to walk away only to find Chris standing in the doorway. The older man was watching Steve and Eric. Steve tensed his spine and moved until he was standing at attention.

"I'd like a word with my grandson," Chris said.

Steve nodded sharply and began to walk past Chris. Danny's dad stopped him with a hand on his elbow. "I appreciate what you said to him."

"Pop." Eric's voice was a little whiny and a lot offended.

Chris let go of Steve and stepped closer to Eric. "There is never an excuse to talk to your mother that way. Or for what you just said to Steve."

Steve saw Eric's head drop dejectedly as he walked out of the room.

"You have a choice, you can come and stay with me and your Nan and volunteer at charities on weekends, after school and your holidays or you can go to Hawaii with your uncle."

Steve walked back towards Danny who was entertaining his other three nephews while his mother and nana fed Hannah cake.

As soon as Hannah saw him she waved him over. "Steve, you can change your mind, if you want."

Steve shook his head after looking over at Danny. His partner shrugged at him and went back to building something that looked like the side of a mountain with his nephews. Steve wondered quickly if his knee was going to be sore after sitting on the floor like that.

"No," Steve said turning back to Hannah and looking at her properly. "I think he needs to come more now than I did earlier today."

Hannah frowned at him. "God, I hope you are going to keep trying to impress us for a while longer."

"He's not trying to impress you," Danny called out. "Steve, come and help us build the gates of Erebor."

"What?"

"Boys," he said to his nephews. "You are going to have to introduce Steve to _The Hobbit_."

"No, Uncle Danny. _The Hobbit_ was only at the movies."

Danny made a face at Steve.

"Next time," Steve said dropping down onto the floor next to Danny. "What are we making?"

"Well…" the youngest of the three boys, Jonathon, started and Steve listened intently as he explained the history of the Hobbit, what changes had been made in the first movie, which lego pieces were not actually from the Hobbit lego set he had received for his birthday, a couple of weeks before, and what Steve had to do to help. Steve nodded and did as he was told.

"I shouldn't have dragged him off, should I?" Steve asked Danny as he built the dwarfish guard for the side of the gate the three boys were building.

Danny shook his head. "He shouldn't have been speaking to his mother like that. So long as he wasn't dangled off a roof or left to swim with sharks you did the right thing."

"I called him stupid."

One of the boys, Toby, turned to him and shook his head. "You're not supposed to call people stupid, it's _rude_."

"Yes, Steven," Danny said with a grin.

"But," the last of them, Bradley, said. "E making Mum cry is worse."

The brothers nodded in agreement and then went back to playing.

A few minutes later Eric and Chris walked out of the other room and into the kitchen. Steve and Danny watched surreptitiously as Eric stopped in front of his mother.

"I'm sorry, I know he left us," Eric said quietly. "I'll go to Hawaii with Uncle Danny."

Chris poked his grandson in the shoulder. "And I will try not to make things difficult while I'm there."

Hannah stood up and wrapped her son in a hug. He didn't look pleased about the affection but he lifted one hand and patted her on the back. "I only want what's best for you, but it is not acceptable to speak to me like that."

"I know, Mum," Eric said rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Excellent," Danny said very quietly into Steve's ear. "And here I was thinking we were going to get a couple more years before we had a surly teenager living with us."

"Gracie would never act like that."

Danny just rolled his eyes at Steve. They were about to go back to building when Chris poked his grandson in the back again. Eric turned and walked over to Steve. He looked down at the older man for a moment and then let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you, you're going to be family and I shouldn't have said it." Eric's face cleared for a second and he looked at Danny. "It wasn't cool, I don't care if you're gay, Uncle Danny and…I shouldn't have said that to you just because I was in a bad mood."

"It's okay," Steve said. He didn't care if Chris had made the boy say the words. The words weren't important because Steve understood the anger that came with the adults in your life suddenly letting you down and he could ignore and he could forgive what Eric said. He had a feeling he wasn't that bad of a kid anyway.

Eric nodded and turned away from them to go back into the kitchen with his mother.

"What did he say?" Danny asked.

"It really doesn't matter," Steve said with a quick smile and went back to building.

**/ / / **

Listen, I liked Eric, after the initial few scenes but I am writing something different here and even though he is nice for the most part in the episode he is also a teenager who has been carted off for doing something stupid. I think he would have reacted like this to being told because most teenagers I know would. But that isn't to say I think he's a bad kid but he is hurting and he would lash out. That is my reasoning for Eric's behaviour in this, just so you know.


End file.
